


Black(light) Is The Color

by Calliope Starling (CitrusApple)



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Abusive Parents, Blacklights, But you get young noodle haired Tom, Dancing, Dysfunctional Family, Engagement, F/M, Family Fluff, Feels, Fluff, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Inspired by Music, Love at First Sight, Making Love, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Minor Character Death, Movie Night, Nightclub, Non-Graphic Violence, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Sex, Sexual Content, Weddings, Why Did I Write This?, Young Love, Young Tom Hiddleston, au!tom, author is sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:26:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 48,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3983170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusApple/pseuds/Calliope%20Starling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven-year-old Tom meets Arie, the daughter of the new next door neighbors. Arie is homeschooled and stuck at home with an abusive father, but she finds solace in the special friendship she shares with the sweet little noodle-haired boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, readers!
> 
> This story is quite different than the others I've written. It's my first "Alternate Universe" story. Tom is a child in this; many aspects of his life will be reflected in this tale, except for his profession as an actor.
> 
> Do mind the tags; I have not used the Archive Warnings because they are more than what would apply for this story. There will be some uncomfortable topics later, but none of the related scenes will be graphically depicted. I can't add all of the tags yet as that would give away spoilers, but I will inform you of the happenings in the notes as I post each chapter.
> 
> Title and base for the story was inspired by this version of the folk song "Black Is The Color Of My True Love's Hair": https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3oc1XuqzyGs
> 
> Enjoy!

_Oxford, August 1988_

 

“Black is the color of my true love’s hair.”

Arie looked up from the “flower” she’d picked out of the small patch of clover by her feet. The large willow tree at the edge of her backyard she’d chosen to sit under provided enough shade that she didn’t have to squint when she turned her gaze towards the sun. A boy in jeans and a periwinkle T-shirt stood a few feet away from her in his own backyard. His blonde, uncontrollable curls glistened in the sunlight.

“Huh?” she questioned, giving the strange boy a confused look.

The boy pointed to her, but quickly put his arm down as if remembering that it was not polite to point.

“Black is the color of my true love’s hair” he repeated. “It’s in a song. Rather, it is the song, actually.” He smiled at his own befuddlement. “Mum always sings along to it when she has me play it on our piano. It’s one of our favourites.”

Arie tilted her head, unsure of what to make of the boy just yet.

“It… um… it popped into my head when I saw you. Because you have black hair…” he nervously trailed off.

Arie giggled at him, twirling a finger through her straight, shoulder-length strands. “You’re a sweet boy. And you’re funny.” The boy’s eyes lit up when she giggled again. “What’s your name?”

“My name is Thomas William Hiddleston” he stated proudly. “But you can call me Tom. I don’t think my mum will mind.”

Arie giggled once more. “My name is Arie Mae Harris.”

Tom smiled. “It’s a pleasure to make your ack… ack-way… um…” Tom shook his head. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Acquaintance.” Arie corrected him.

“Yes, that word.” Tom said, a little embarrassed. “Um… Mum told me a gentleman always kisses the back of a lady’s hand when he meets her, but this is as far as I’m a-s’posed to go. Dad says our property line ends right here.” He drew a “line” on the ground with his foot.

“Oh. Um… I’ll hold my hand out so you can reach.” Arie said, getting up from her shady spot, smoothing out her cherry blossom pink sundress as she walked up to Tom. She held out her slightly sun tanned arm, and Tom took her small fingers into his before bowing his head and placing a quick, chaste kiss on the back on her hand.

“The purest eyes, and the gentlest hands” Tom said, quoting a line from the folk song. Arie giggled and Tom looked up, letting her hand go. “I like your laugh” he told her, eyes sparkling with mirth.

“Thank you. It’s my mum’s… at least that what she tells me.”

“Did you just move in?” Tom asked. “Dad said we were getting new neighbors, but he wouldn’t let me spy out the window.”

Arie nodded. “Father got a new job as a bank manager, and he wanted to live closer so he didn’t have to travel far to get to work. We’ve only been here for a week.”

“Well, welcome to the neighborhood, Arie! I hope I’m not being impolite, but can I ask you how old you are?”

“I just turned seven.” Arie told him. “How old are you?”

“I’m also seven. I turn eight in February.” Tom answered. “We’re pretty close in age. Does that mean you’ll be going to Dragon for day school with me?”

Arie shook her head. “I’m homeschooled. Mum didn’t want to, but my father insisted on it.”

The sudden unhappy look on her face concerned Tom. “Does that make you sad?”

Arie looked down at her feet, little pink shoes gently kicking at the patch of dirt there. “I love our new house because it’s bigger and prettier, but I didn’t want to move. I liked school. I had friends there, and now I don’t have any.”

“I’ll be your friend.” Tom said, and Arie’s expression perked up.

“You will?” she asked.

“Sure I will! You’re my true love, after all. The song says so. That means we have to be friends, right?” The smile on Tom’s face was so bright it nearly outshone the sun.

Arie smiled back at him. She’d already become quite fond of the sweet, silly boy next door and hoped she could see him often.

“Thomas!” a voice called out. Tom turned around and Arie looked up to see Tom’s mum approaching them. “Time to come in for dinner, Tom” she said before looking over at Arie. “Hello there, young lady! I’m Diana Hiddleston, the mother of this curly-headed little thing.” She put her hand on Tom’s head and ruffled his curls.

“Mum!” Tom wrinkled his nose and tried to smooth out his hair, but it only made the strands messier. Arie couldn’t help but laugh at the sight.

“It’s nice to meet you, Mrs. Hiddleston! My name is Arie. We just moved in.” Arie told Diana.

“Such a polite girl! It’s nice to meet you too, Arie. We’ll drop by soon and introduce ourselves to your parents. I’m going to have to take Tom away from you for now, but you two can play another day, alright?”

Arie nodded. She could tell that Tom’s mum was a nice lady, and she could see where Tom got his smile from. “Okay. Bye Tom! Bye Mrs. Hiddleston!” she said, giving a little wave.

“Goodbye, Arie!” mother and son both said as they turned around and walked back to their house.

Arie thumbed the little clover flower she was still holding onto as she watched them walk away. She hoped Tom would be outside the next time she was so she could play with him.

Joseph, Arie’s father, opened the back door and looked around until he spotted her. “Arie! Stop your mindless daydreaming and get in the house!”

She startled and dropped the flower. “Yes, father!” she yelled back and ran into the house.

 

~*~

 

Two days later, Arie saw Tom outside again. He ran over to the same spot under the willow tree where they’d met to find her sitting on her little wooden swing that hung from the high branch that stretched out over the property line. Her hair blew gently in the breeze as she swayed slightly.

“Hello, Arie, my true love!” Tom said and kissed the back of her hand.

“Hello, Tom.” Arie said with a smile.

Tom motioned to the swing. “Would you like a push?”

Arie smiled and nodded, so Tom went behind her and began gently pushing the swing, moving Arie back and forth.

“Can I ask you something?” Tom asked. Arie nodded, so he continued. “Why did your father seem so irritated when my parents and I came over to say hello? Does he not like us?”

“He’s like that to everybody, except for Patrick.” Arie answered.

“Who’s Patrick?”

“The man he works for who got him his new job. Mum’s always complaining to her friend on the phone that father goes and drinks with Patrick all the time. I don’t think he loves us very much.”

“That can’t be true, Arie. All daddies love their children.” Tom said, trying to make her feel better.

Arie shook her head. “Not mine. He never says it to me. And he always threatens to smack me on the arse if I misbehave. I think he would if mum didn’t stop him.”

Tom didn’t know how to react. It made him sad to think that someone’s daddy didn’t love them. Especially Arie… she was such a nice girl. He didn’t know what to say, so he helped the swing slow to a stop, walked around to face Arie, and gave her a hug. He hoped it would be enough to show her that he cared.

It was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom becomes Arie's solace on a sad day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, readers!
> 
> Because a certain somebody (Dominion_of_Dust1886) couldn't wait for my update, here it is. ;)
> 
> Just a little warning: Here be feels. Lots of them. *shoves tissues and cocoa at readers*
> 
> Enjoy!

_May 1991_

 

Arie remained quiet and still in her seat as she rode back to the house with her father. The funeral service for Charlotte Harris had come and gone, and now all she was left with was a little card with a photo of her mother and a sympathy poem on it.

Her father’s behavior had gotten worse when her mom got sick. Joseph wouldn’t even work fewer hours to take care of Charlotte or Arie, so he’d hired Karen Edwards, a fair-haired woman in her upper twenties who was timid but obedient. She started as a live-in nanny, but she also became Arie’s homeschool tutor. With Arie under constant supervision, Joseph was free to do as he pleased after work. He spent his evenings drinking with Patrick instead of staying at his wife’s side while she lay dying in her hospital room.

The only time Joseph ever even talked to Arie was when he was telling her (or yelling at her) to do something, or when he was checking in to see how her studies were going. If Karen’s progress report wasn’t good enough for his liking, Arie would receive insults about her intelligence and harsh swats on the bottom from Joseph. Charlotte had never let him spank Arie, as she believed it was more abuse than punishment, but Joseph didn’t see it that way because it was how he was raised.

The car pulled into the driveway and came to a halt. Joseph shut off the engine, and they both got out of the car. Arie looked next door to see Tom playing with a toy car on the front porch while his parents worked on planting some crocuses and bluebells on either side of the steps. They all stood when they heard Joseph’s car pull in and came to the edge of their yard.

James, Tom’s father, wiped the dirt from his hands on his jeans as he gave Joseph a polite smile. They’d barely talked since the day they tried to introduce themselves because of how unfriendly Joseph had been, and he was hoping things wouldn’t get too awkward.

“Hello, Joseph. Hi, Arie. I know we haven’t really spoken much since you moved in, but we read the obituary in the paper, and we just wanted to offer our condolences.”

Joseph gave James a curt nod. “Thank you” he managed.

“Thank you, Mr. Hiddleston.” Arie said softly.

“You two are probably hungry.” Diana chimed in. “Would you like to come have dinner with us today? I always make plenty of food.”

“The nanny does all the cooking for us. We’re fine.” Joseph replied gruffly, causing Diana’s smile to fade as she nodded and walked back to her flowers.

“Well, that’s good.” James said, letting Joseph’s rudeness pass. His wife had just died, after all. “If there’s anything we can help you out with, be sure to let us know, okay?”

“We’ll be fine.” Joseph said, turning to walk to his house.

Tom stepped forward slowly. “Mr. Harris, can Arie stay outside for a bit?”

Joseph turned around with a stern look on his face, but he sighed and nodded. “Just be inside for dinner” he said before going inside.

As soon as he was gone, Diana walked back over and gave Arie a hug. “I’m so, so sorry about your mum, sweetie.”

“Me too, Arie.” James said. “Now, I’m sure you’ve had a hard day, so go ahead and play with Thomas for a while.”

“Thank you.” Arie said before Tom came up to her and, like he always did, kissed her hand.

“Let’s go in the backyard.” Tom said, and waved to his parents as they ran off towards their spot under the willow tree.

Arie followed behind Tom, distracted by how his curls bounced when he ran. The boy next door who’d declared her his true love the day they met had been her only solace for the last two years. Between the homeschooling, her unloving father, and her dying mother, Arie felt alone and trapped. But when she was outside with Tom, she could forget about everything that bothered her for a while and simply be a kid.

Joseph never allowed Tom to come over, and he’d forbidden Arie from going to the Hiddleston’s, despite the invites from Diana. However, he never seemed to care if she played with Tom outside, so all of their time together was spent in the shady shelter of what had become their own little Terabithia. The weather mattered not. If it rained, they wore raincoats, and James let Tom use his big umbrella that easily covered the two children and kept them dry. In the winter, they bundled up with warm layers and puffy coats, looking like walking blue and purple marshmallows as they romped about in the snow together.

“You look very pretty today.” Tom told Arie bashfully as they sat down.

Arie looked down at herself, noticing how the sheen of her black sateen dress was brought out in the sunlight. Karen had run out and bought the dress just the previous day. With it, she’d purchased everything else to match: a bolero, Mary Jane shoes, tights, and a black headband with a bow made of narrow ribbon on it.

“Thank you, Tom.” Arie replied, her voice quiet. She’d been holding in her emotions the whole day. Having her father tell her he didn’t want to see her bawling like a baby at the funeral kept her from being able to mourn the way she needed to. At that point, she felt like if she said too much, her tears would come pouring out and she wouldn’t be able to stop them.

“I’m so sorry about your mum. May I ask how she died?” Tom asked cautiously, looking down at the photo of Charlotte Arie was holding. He didn’t want to make Arie feel like she had to talk about it if she didn’t want to.

Arie noticed Tom was looking at the card and handed it to him so he could get a better look at it. “She had pancreatic cancer. Nanny Karen said it was too advanced to do anything about it by the time the doctors found out.”

Tom almost wanted to shed the tears that Arie wasn’t. One of his grandmothers had died from cancer, so he knew how hard it was. “How was the service?” he finally inquired as he gave the card back to Arie.

“It was nice.” Arie said. “She was buried with chrysanthemums, her favourites. And they made her look really pretty.” Arie paused to sniffle. “She didn’t even look like she was sick…” She tried to hold back a sob.

“Arie, it’s okay to cry.” Tom insisted.

“Father said I wasn’t to cry like a baby today.” Arie said, and that upset Tom. He wanted to say her father was mean, and stupid, and all the insulting words he could think of, but his mum had raised him to only say nice things aloud.

“Well… your father isn’t here right now. But I am, and I say it’s okay to cry.” Tom said, opening his arms to offer a hug if she wanted.

Arie burst into tears as she let herself fall into Tom’s arms. She sobbed into his shoulder, quickly dampening the fabric of his gray shirt. One of Tom’s hands gently clasped the back of Arie’s neck, his fingers weaving into her soft hair. He let her cry for as long as she needed to, not saying anything, simply being there for her.

Several minutes passed before Arie calmed down and lifted her head from Tom’s shoulder, parting from their embrace. “I don’t want to be home anymore. It’s going to be worse without mum.” Arie said, still sobbing a bit. “Father’s having all her things taken away tomorrow, and there won’t be anything left of her.”

“You have your memories, and those are the most important things of all. It will get better, Arie. A rainbow would not be without first the rain.” Tom told her as he wiped a tear from her cheek.

“Who came up with that?” she asked.

Tom shrugged. “I dunno. Some old guy, probably.” Arie laughed, and Tom snapped his fingers, signaling he’d gotten an idea. “That’s it!”

“What’s it?” Arie asked.

“Laughing! You said your mum told you that you had her laugh, so the best way to keep her memory alive is by laughing. Every time you’re happy and you laugh at something, it’ll be like your mum is laughing with you.”

Arie’s eyes filled with tears again, and she leaned forward to hug Tom once more.

“Are those happy tears or sad tears, Arie?”

She simply answered “both”.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brave boy Tom tells his parents about Arie's father in hopes that they can help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers!
> 
> I'm really having fun writing young Tom... the sweet little noodle head. :)
> 
> I don't have much else to say about this chapter, so please enjoy!

About two hours later, both Tom and Arie had to go back inside their respective homes for dinner. Diana could sense that her son was upset when he sat down at the small table in the kitchen with a gloomy look on his face. Normally, Tom liked to help her by setting the table or peeling vegetables, but he didn’t look up to it.

“What’s wrong, sweetie? Still feeling sad for Arie?” she asked him as she pulled the baked potatoes out of the oven.

Tom nodded. “Yes” he answered quietly.

Diana set the potatoes down to let them cool and turned around to look at her son. “It’s okay to be sad for your friend, Thomas. That shows just how much you care about her. It’s about her mum, I take it?”

“Yes, but also…” Tom trailed off. He wanted to say what he was feeling, but didn’t know if he should.

Diana wiped her hands on her apron and sat down next to Tom. “You know you can tell me anything, sweet boy.”

“Tell you what?” James asked as he walked into the kitchen. “What’s going on, Thomas?”

Tom sighed. “But you both told me I shouldn’t say anything bad about people.”

“If it’s bothering you this much, it must be important. Go ahead and say what you need to.” James encouraged him.

“Well… I think Arie’s father is a mean man. Arie told me he doesn’t love her, and that he’s never nice to her.” Tom explained, feeling both relieved and guilty for saying it.

James nodded. “You’re not wrong about him being mean. Your mother and I don’t think he’s very nice, either.”

“That’s right, Thomas. But what makes you think he doesn’t love her?” Diana asked.

“He yells at her, he insults her, and he spanks her when she doesn’t do well in her lessons. He also told her he didn’t want her to cry like a baby at her mum’s funeral today.”

Diana put her hand over her mouth and shook her head.

James furrowed his brow. “Thomas, are you absolutely sure?”

“Of course I am. Arie told me all those things. She wouldn’t lie to me, Dad.” Tom’s eyes began to well up with tears.

James looked at his wife. “What can we do about this, Diana? I don’t know if we can call the authorities just for spanking.”

“It’s still verbal abuse if nothing else, James.”

James nodded. “I’m going to give the station a call and see if they think they can do anything.” He walked off to the living room to use the phone.

Diana got up from her chair and bent down to her son’s eye level. “I’m just asking once more, Thomas. Are you one hundred percent sure?”

“Yes, mum! I believe Arie. She is my true love, after all.”

Diana had to smile. “I think you might be taking that song a bit literally, sweetie. But I can see in your eyes that you really believe that, and I’m not going to tell you that you’re wrong.” She hugged Tom tightly. “You were very brave to tell us about Arie’s father. You did the right thing, and I’m proud of you.”

“Thanks, mum.”

Diana pulled away and ruffled his curls. “Now, are you up to setting the table for me?”

Tom grinned. “One table setting coming right up!” His curls bounced as he scurried over to the cupboard to get the dishes.

~*~

The next day, James went next door to the Harris residence and knocked on the door after seeing the trucks that Charlotte’s possessions had been loaded into drive away. The officer he’d talked to on the phone had basically told him they couldn’t go by just a child’s word. Unless James had seen Joseph physically hurt Arie, the police wouldn’t be able to do anything. That upset James enough to make him want to confront Joseph. The police may not have believed his son’s story, but he did.

The frown Joseph had on his face turned into a scowl when he answered the door and saw James standing there. “What do you want now? I told you we’re fine.” Joseph said sternly.

“I suspect you’re quite far from being fine.” James said, crossing his arms. “I’m here because of something my son told me. He seems to have gotten the idea that you’re verbally abusing your daughter, and possibly physically abusing her as well.”

Joseph’s eyes narrowed. “Maybe your son needs to mind his own damn business.”

“If you’re abusing your daughter, it’s the business of everyone else around here to—“

“To what, Hiddleston?!” Joseph asked, cutting James off. “To stop me from raising that foolish brat the way she needs to be raised? It’s not your kid, so it’s not your choice! Get off my property and mind your own fucking business!”

James jumped back as the door slammed in his face. He shook his head before turning around and walking back to his house. There was nothing else he could do.

Joseph stormed into the living room, nearly red with anger. Arie was sitting on the floor with a deck of cards. Karen had joined her and was teaching her a game of some kind.

“Stupid girl!” Joseph exclaimed through grit teeth as he roughly grabbed Arie by the wrist and pulled her to her feet.

“Ow! Father, no! Please!” Arie cried.

Karen stood up. “Mr. Harris, what are you doing?!”

Joseph held Arie up high enough that only her toes reached the floor as he sneered at her. “I heard that you told the Hiddleston boy all about what a horrible daddy I am! Maybe I should show you just how horrible I can be!” he yelled, then let go of Arie’s wrist.

Arie tumbled to the ground, catching herself with her arms so she didn’t hit her head. Karen started to make her way towards Arie, but Joseph stopped her.

“Go upstairs, Karen. You didn’t see anything.” Joseph said in an oddly calm tone.

Karen stood stock still for a moment, conflicted between doing the right thing and facing the wrath of Joseph. Unfortunately, the fear instilled by the look on his face caused her to nod and do as she was told. She didn’t have anywhere else she could go, so she couldn’t afford to lose her job.

Arie stood up and took a few steps away from Joseph. Then she noticed that the card with her mum’s picture on it had fallen out of her pocket.

Unfortunately, Joseph noticed it first and snatched it up before Arie could get to it. “Would a horrible daddy do away with this?” he asked, holding it up and waving it in front of Arie’s face.

“Father, please! Give it back! It’s all I have left of mum!” Arie begged.

Joseph walked over to the fireplace. The flames were still going strong since Karen had lit it only an hour ago. “Maybe this will teach you to keep your mouth shut” he said, throwing the card into the fireplace.

Arie sobbed loudly, tears streaming down her face as she watched the photo of her mother burn. When it was merely ash, Arie turned around and ran upstairs. Karen was waiting for her in her room, and she held Arie until the sobbing wore her out and the poor girl drifted off. She placed Arie in her bed, tugged off her shirt and jeans, and tucked her in before leaving the room to resume the last of the evening’s duties.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joseph makes an attempt to keep Tom away from Arie, so Tom gets help from James to work around the obstacle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, readers!
> 
> Poor Arie has been through a lot, but she finds more than a little happiness in this chapter. :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Later in the week, a tall wrought iron fence, complete with locking gate at the front walkway, was put up right along the circumference of the Harris residence’s property. Tom sat in the backyard as he watched the men Joseph had hired to put up the fence do their work. He had a feeling it was his fault, and he began to regret saying anything to his parents. They weren’t to blame, he knew that full well. If his dad hadn’t confronted Arie’s, the fence might not have been put up, but it still wouldn’t have taken care of the issue.

After the men left, Tom stood up to go back inside, but he stopped when he saw Arie come out of her house and run to the willow tree. She stood near the spot her swing used to be and kicked the fence before plopping down on the ground and crossing her arms. Having to watch her through the fence just increased the amount of sadness he was already feeling. He tried to keep a stiff upper lip as he walked towards the tree he could no longer sit under, but he couldn’t stop a few tears from falling.

Arie looked up when she heard Tom coming. She stood up and leaned on the fence, looking at him from between two of the bars.

“My true love.” Tom said, voice tight with emotion. “This was my fault, wasn’t it? I’m so sorry, Arie. I only wanted you to be okay.”

Arie shook her head. “It’s not your fault. It’s nobody’s fault but Father’s. He’s a mean man, and I hate him!”

“Arie, you shouldn’t say you hate anyone. Hate is a strong word.” Tom said.

“He burned my picture of mum!” Arie sobbed. “He threw it in the fire, and now I have nothing left of her!”

Tom’s eyes widened. “That’s terrible!” he exclaimed. He wanted to hug Arie, but that wasn’t exactly possible with the fence there, so he reached out for her hand like he always did. Arie stuck her arm between the bars and Tom held her hand to kiss it. He paused when he thought he heard Arie wince. “Are you okay?” he asked. When she didn’t answer, he took a closer look at her arm and noticed that her small wrist was bruised. “Arie, did he do this?”

“Yes” she said, wiping her eyes.

Tom held her arm gently and lowered his head to lightly kiss the bruises. He wiped his own eyes when he looked back up at her. “I guess it’s okay for you to say you hate him, because I hate him, too.”

Another tear formed and he turned his head to the side, trying to hide it. Arie was already sad enough; crying in front of her probably wouldn’t do any good. But Tom felt so guilty. _It’s my fault_ he thought. _I told my parents, my dad talked to hers, and Arie got in trouble. I’m the reason her father did that to her. I can’t say any more to anyone about it._

“He put the fence around the whole yard, Tom!” Arie exclaimed, breaking Tom out of his thoughts. “How are we supposed to play together now?”

Tom thought for a moment, eyes lighting up when he looked up at the tree. “Is he home now?”

“No, he’s at work. Nanny Karen is home, but she wouldn’t stop me from playing with you.”

Tom held up his finger. “Wait one moment, please. I’ll be right back.” With that, he tore off for his house.

Arie sat under the tree and picked a clover flower, smelling it and twirling the stem between her fingers as she waited for him.

A few minutes later, Tom came back with his dad following behind him. James was carrying a short ladder with him.

“Hi, Arie! Thomas told me about your predicament here, and I think this will help.” James said. He set the ladder down and leaned it up against the fence, then scooted it over so it was directly under the tree. “See if you can reach one of those thicker branches this way, Thomas.”

Tom smiled and climbed the ladder while James watched to make sure it was steady. With the ladder, Tom was able to reach one of the thicker branches and pull himself up into the center of the tree. The short trunk had a wide, almost flat surface at the top of it. The branches had grown up and out from around the flat point, making it a good spot to sit in.

“Good, Thomas! Now, hold onto a branch and reach down with your other arm to help Arie up.” James instructed.

Tom found a good grip on a sturdier branch and reached down to take Arie’s hand. Thanks to the trunk being so short, Arie was able to climb up with relative ease as Tom held on tight to make sure she didn’t fall.

“Are you two okay there?” James asked. “Are you able to sit there safely?”

Tom looked at Arie, who smiled and nodded. “Yes, Dad. We’re not going to fall.”

James smiled. “Alright. I’m going to go do some yard work. You should be able to get down easily, but if you feel like you can’t, you call for me.”

“Thank you, Mr. Hiddleston.”

“Thanks, Dad.”

James nodded and walked around to the front of the house.

“This was a good idea, Tom!” Arie declared, her adorable happiness coming back. “Now we can keep playing together!” She leaned forward and threw her arms around him.

Tom grinned proudly as he returned the hug, one hand going to the back of her neck like always. “A thousand fences couldn’t keep me from seeing you!”

Arie giggled. “You must really like me.”

“Of course I do, Arie. You’re my true love.”

Arie pulled back and looked at him with curiosity. “You always say that, but why? Because of my black hair?”

“Oh… well, I did think that at first, because of the song. Mum even told me I was taking the song too literally. So I asked my parents how I would know if someone was my true love. Dad said I was too young to be in love, but Mum talked to me about it when she came up to my room to tuck me in that night. She said that your true love is someone who always makes you smile and laugh, and you always want to be around them. Your true love makes the world look more beautiful, and you forget all your problems when you’re with them. And, well… this part seems a little silly, but Mum swears that if you’re meant to be together, the way your hands fit together makes your heart skip a beat.”

“Hmm…” Arie hummed as she swung her legs from the branch she was sitting on. Suddenly, she reached forward and took Tom’s hand. They looked at each other, and Tom swallowed in anticipation of what she might say.

“Well? Did it happen?” Tom asked her, eager to know. “Did your heart skip a beat?”

“No” she replied, shaking her head.

Tom’s face fell, but it was before she could finish her statement.

“But I think it bounced a little.” Arie continued.

Tom laughed happily. “Maybe we’re too young to have our hearts skip. Maybe they only bounce when you’re a kid.”

Arie nodded. “I bet that when we’re older, our hearts will play hopscotch when we hold hands.”

Tom laughed again. “I hope that doesn’t mean I have to draw a board on my chest!”

“That would make a funny tattoo!” Arie said, giggling.

When their laughter subsided, Tom looked down at where their hands were still joined. “I like holding your hand. May I hold it for a while longer?” he asked.

Arie looked down, a bashful expression on her face. When she looked up, she smiled. “You may hold my hand for a while… but I think you’ll be holding my heart forever, Thomas Hiddleston.”

Tom squeezed her hand gently. “’Tis something I always want to have, Arie Harris.”

At that moment, Karen stepped out of the back door, looking around the yard. “Arie? Where are you?” she called out.

“I’m in the tree!” Arie called back as she pulled her hand away from Tom’s.

Karen ran up to the tree and smiled when she found them. “I see you found a solution to the fence problem. Who came up with this?”

Tom gulped, hoping he wasn’t in trouble. “My dad and I did.”

Karen’s smile grew wider. “Well, I won’t tell Arie’s father if you won’t” she said with a wink. Tom visibly relaxed, and she laughed. “You’re not in trouble with me, Tom. I’ll keep your secrets.”

“Thank you, ma’am.”

“You’re welcome, and you can call me Karen. Arie, your father is going to be home soon, so I’m afraid you’ll have to come inside now. Can you get down from there by yourself?”

“I can. It’s real easy. Watch!” Arie scooted down to the trunk and jumped the short distance to the ground.

Karen giggled. “Well, so long as you kids are being safe. Now, say good night to Tom and come in for dinner.” She turned around and walked back towards the house.

“Sorry, Tom. I guess I’ll see you later.” Arie moped, already dreading her father’s arrival.

“Hey, Arie?” Tom asked, leaning down so he could speak more quietly. “Do you want to sneak out here tonight? I have something cool I want to show you, but it has to be when it’s dark.”

Arie thought for a moment, nervous about the possibility of being caught, but she finally nodded. “Okay.”

“Great! Do you have an alarm clock?” Tom asked.

“Yes, I have one.” Arie replied.

“Good. Set it for midnight. Then we’ll get up and meet here in the tree.”

“Okay! Bye, Tom!”

“Bye, Arie!”

 

~*~

Arie’s alarm went off at midnight, startling her out of a sound sleep. She quickly moved to shut it off so Karen wouldn’t hear it. She rolled out of bed and smoothed out her hot pink nightie. Standing on tiptoes, she crept out of her bedroom and into the hall.

“Arie, dear? What are you doing up?” Karen’s voice startled Arie enough to make her jolt. “Goodness, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to frighten you. Can’t you sleep?”

“I… just have to go to the loo.” Arie whispered. “I didn’t mean to wake you or my father.”

“Oh, I was still awake, anyhow. And your father is out drinking with Patrick. He won’t be home until after the bar closes. Go do your business and get back to sleep, alright?”

Arie nodded. “Good night, Karen.”

Karen ruffled Arie’s hair. “Nighty-night, Arie.”

Arie went into the bathroom and waited until she heard Karen shut her door. Then she crept downstairs, put on her shoes, and snuck out the back door. Immediately, she noticed a glow coming from the willow tree and ran over to investigate.

“There you are.” Tom spoke when he saw Arie under the tree. “Let me help you up.” He took Arie’s hand and helped pull her up into their new spot.

Arie looked up to see what Tom had been up to. There were a few long strings of blacklights wrapped around the branches right above them. They illuminated the whole area they surrounded, bringing the colors on Arie and Tom’s pyjamas to life.

“My nightie looks funny!” Arie giggled. The hot pink fabric had turned into a brightened shade of coral in the light of the bulbs.

“So do my pyjamas!” Tom laughed. His matching emerald green pants and shirt were now turquoise.

“Where did you get these neat lights?” Arie asked.

“They’re called blacklights. They’re ultraviolet lights that make colors glow, especially if they’re neon. This stuff’s mostly put in bulbs, but my uncle said they even make ink from it, like the kind used in tattoos. My dad took them from Uncle Mark when he moved and was getting rid of things. Dad said he wanted to put them up for a Halloween decoration, but they won’t be used until then, so he helped me put them up here. He didn’t get why I wanted them in our spot, but I didn’t tell him I planned on sneaking out.” Tom explained with a smile.

Arie looked down and admired her bright nightie before looking back up at Tom. “They’re really neat. I like them because we can see each other in the dark.”

Tom eyed her with anticipation. “Does that mean you’ll sneak out here with me again?”

“Hmm…” Arie hummed, putting her finger to her lips. “I’ll have to think about it.” Disappointment flickered over Tom’s face, so she grinned. “I’m teasing you. I will sneak out here with you again. I’ll sneak out here every night I’m able to.”

Tom smiled so big that all of his teeth that showed were illuminated by the blacklights. “Yay!” he exclaimed, shaking his fists in the air victoriously.

Arie had to put her hand over her mouth to muffle the sound of the giggling she just couldn’t stop.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time passes, life getting better and worse along the way. Will Tom and Arie's bond stick through it all?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, readers!
> 
> I'd have posted this a day sooner, but I had an eye exam, so my vision was blurry for a while afterwards.
> 
> Anyway, back to our young friends, here. :)
> 
> Enjoy!

_July 1994_

 

Tom was Arie’s rock for the next few years. Joseph’s behavior gradually worsened, and so did his drinking habit. The abuse to his daughter was mostly verbal, mainly because Karen was there. But the horrible things he said stung just as much as the swats to the backside he was still giving her. The only good thing that came out of his nightly trips to the bar with Patrick was Arie never having to worry about her father catching her when she snuck out at night to see Tom.

James never figured out that Tom was sneaking out at night. After about a year of it, Diana caught Tom and initially grounded him. But after thinking on it further, she realized that he still seemed well-rested and his grades had not suffered for it. Also, she felt bad for Arie and didn’t want to take away what seemed to be the one source of happiness in the girl’s life. She ungrounded Tom the next day.

Arie and Tom spent their nighttime meetings beneath the blacklights quietly singing songs to each other, as well as any nocturnal birds that came their way. They would also climb down from the tree and lay back in the grass to look at the stars. Both of them learned about astronomy at the same time, so they pointed out constellations and told each other what stories they’d been told about them. They both had a favourite: the story of how Perseus met the beautiful maiden Andromeda, instantly fell in love with her, and slew the monster she’d been left as a sacrifice for before marrying her.

In March of 1994, sad times befell the Hiddleston family. Tom’s parents had grown apart and fallen out of love. Diana filed for divorce from James, shattering the picture-perfect life Tom had been so fortunate to have. It was then Arie’s turn to be Tom’s rock. He was embarrassed at his own tears when he saw Arie that night, but she simply held him and reminded him of what he always said to her when she was sad… that a rainbow would not be without first the rain.

James moved into a new house and a custody arrangement was made. Tom spent the weekends at his dad’s house, which allowed a little less time for Arie, but that made him appreciate their friendship even more. A friendship which was just that until four months later…

Now in their teens, they’d grown a bit big for their spot in the willow tree, so Arie began sitting in Tom’s lap for a comfier fit. On a clear night, in one of their rare moments of silence, a blackbird perched itself on one of the closer branches and chirped an atonal melody.

“They don’t chirp as high as a lot of other birds.” Arie pointed out as she stretched her legs out over Tom’s.

“Maybe he’s a tenor.” Tom quipped.

Arie giggled. “In bird range, maybe.” She chirped back at the bird, trying to match its pitches. “Those are high notes for me.”

“I wonder if those warbler birds with higher pitched chirps are considered divas in the bird world?” Tom pondered aloud.

Arie laughed, but kept it soft so she wouldn’t scare the blackbird away. It chirped again, so she puckered her lips and whistled the first line of the Beatles song “Blackbird” at it.

“Singing it the song of its people, are you?” Tom asked with a grin.

“Everyone deserves to have someone they can sing with.” Arie said before whistling the next line of the song. The blackbird whistled a melody back at her, and she turned to Tom, smiling when she saw the expression of amazement on his face.

“Truer words have never been spoken.” Tom said, lifting his arm to wrap it around Arie. “Sing it something else.”

Arie nestled herself against Tom before thinking of the next song. She whistled the first line of “Black Is the Color of My True Love’s Hair”, knowing it would make Tom happy.

Tom wasn’t much of a whistler, so he chimed in with lyrics. “Her face, so soft and wondrous fair.” Arie stopped whistling to hear Tom sing, and he looked into her eyes. “The purest eyes…” Tom paused to take Arie’s hand in his. “…and the gentlest hands.” He felt like he had butterflies in his stomach, but he managed to sing the next line. “I love the ground where on she stands.”

The hand on her back went up to her neck as he gently pulled her closer. And there, in their favourite spot, beneath the twinkling outlines of Perseus and Andromeda, Tom and Arie shared their first kiss.

The chaste press of their lips was short, sweet, and perfect. After the kiss, Tom nuzzled the tip of her nose with his before leaning back to look at Arie with wide eyes.

“W-Was that ok-k-kay?” Tom stammered.

“Hmm…” Arie hummed, putting her finger up to her lips and making the nervous boy wait for her response. “I think so. But I would like some more, please… just to be sure.”

The adorable grin on her face put Tom at ease, but he wanted “revenge” for her teasing. “Oh, I’ll give you some more!” he exclaimed before leaning forward and blowing a raspberry into her neck. Arie squealed with delight at the tickle.

~*~

Diana was sitting at the kitchen table with a mug of cocoa in her hands when Tom crept back in. He jumped when he saw her sitting there.

“Oh, I’m sorry, my sweet boy. I didn’t mean to frighten you.” Diana told him.

“It’s okay, Mum. Can’t sleep?”

Diana shook her head. “Too many thoughts rattling around in this old noggin of mine. Come sit with me for a while.” She slid a hot, untouched mug of cocoa over to Tom.

Tom smiled when he realized she’d known he was up and had poured some for him. “Thank you” he said before taking a sip. Tom loved cocoa; the time of year never mattered. It was never too warm for cocoa as far as he was concerned.

“How was your visit with Arie?”

“It was good, Mum. We… um… we kissed, actually.” Tom said from behind his mug, a blush rising on his cheeks.

Diana’s eyes widened a little before she gave him a sad smile. “Oh, Thomas” she said, shaking her head.

Tom swallowed and put his mug down. “What is it? Am I in trouble?”

“Of course not, sweetie. But I’m afraid you’re about to be rather upset with your father and I.”

_I’m already upset with you both for divorcing_ Tom thought, but he waited quietly for what she had to say. His parents had split up. What else could they possibly do to upset him?

“I’m afraid you won’t be able to see Arie anymore because—“

“What?!” Tom cut her off, his eyes threatening to tear up just at the idea of it. “Mum, I thought you liked Arie! I thought you and Dad were on my side!”

“Calm down, Thomas. It’s not like that.” Diana assured him, taking his hand. “We love Arie, and we’ve always thought it was great that you two were friends. To hear now that you might be something more is wonderful, but also makes what I have to tell you even harder.”

“Just say it, then.”

Diana breathed out in a heavy sigh. “Your father and I have enrolled you at Eton College. You’ll be boarding there until you graduate. We think it’s the best thing for you with the situation right now. It’ll be less stressful without custody arrangements, and Eton is a great school, and—“

“No! I’m not going! I can’t leave Arie!” Tom argued.

Diana frowned. “You’re going, and that’s final. I’m taking you there in few weeks to get you settled in and ready for school.”

Tom wanted to react harshly in anger. He wanted to yell, wanted to throw things, wanted to break everything in sight. Instead, he got up from the table and ran upstairs to his bedroom, leaving his mug of cocoa half empty and his mother in tears.

He threw himself on his bed and punched his pillow over and over until he broke down and sobbed into the flattened sack of down feathers.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Arie spend the rest of the summer side by side until Tom has to leave for Eton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, readers!
> 
> I don't have a whole lot to say about this chapter, so I'll just take the time to thank everyone who has been following this story for reading and sticking with it.
> 
> Credit for the idea for the bit about the lockets goes to Dominion_of_Dust1886. (Who also has some stories up on here... go check them out. They're fantastic.)
> 
> Enjoy!

_August, 1994_

Breaking the news to Arie the next day was difficult. Tom had attempted to steel himself beforehand, wanting to be the picture of optimism in front of his sweet girl, but putting on a brave face while Arie curled up in his lap and sobbed was anything but easy. He leaned his head back against the branch he was sitting up against and looked towards the sky, hoping he could prevent tears of his own by averting his gaze. It didn’t work, and he soon crumpled atop her, having to brush his tears out of her long black hair.

They spent most of the next few weeks in that tree, the summery glow on both of their arms and faces taking on a hue that was closer to bronze with all the time they were spending outside. Diana and Karen, after seeing each other outside and talking about the situation while Joseph was at work, took turns bringing Tom and Arie food for meals that could easily be eaten outside without need of dishes. Tom did not even go to his dad’s house for visitation, which had actually been James’ idea. James requested that he be able to come along with his son and ex-wife to Berkshire to get Tom settled in at Eton instead, which would allow Tom more time to spend with Arie. Diana agreed, both promising that they could put their differences aside for a few days for the sake of their son.

One day, when Tom took a trip to the market with his mum, he won a child’s locket set from a prize machine. He took it home and opened it to find two silver spheres on black cords that you could fill with something very small. When he snuck out to see Arie in the tree that night, he brought the lockets and a pair of scissors with him. After explaining how he thought they could use them as tokens to remember each other by, Arie helped Tom cut a small curl from an inconspicuous place on his head (so his mother wouldn’t notice) and placed it in her locket. Tom then did the same for Arie, placing a tiny lock of her hair into his locket. They wore them for each of the remaining days of that summer.

The day Tom was set to leave came far too quickly. James arrived early that morning to help pack Tom’s things in the car. When the boot was full of boxes and bags, James wiped the sweat from his brow and closed the lid.

“That’s everything, Thomas. Go run inside and get your mother so we can leave.” James instructed.

“Yes, Dad.” Tom said sadly as he turned around and went inside to get his mum.

Arie and Karen came out of their house and walked to the front gate. Karen unlocked it and they went over to James.

“Hello, James. Diana told me what time you were taking off for Eton, so I wanted to bring Arie out to say goodbye to Tom.” Karen said, patting Arie on the shoulder.

“I’m glad you did, Karen.” James said before turning to Arie. “I’m really sorry that we have to take Thomas away from you, but it’s the best move for his education and for our family’s situation right now. I hope you can understand that.”

Arie looked up at James with wet eyes. “I can understand, but it doesn’t stop me from being sad.”

James gave her a sympathetic smile. “I know, Arie. But Thomas will return home from time to time. You’ll see him again before you know it.”

Diana and Tom came out of the house, and Diana turned to lock the door behind them. She turned back around to see Tom running over to Arie, nearly knocking her over but stopping just in time.

Tom threw his arms around Arie. “I’ll miss you” he gasped out between sobs. “So much.”

Arie tightened her arms around Tom’s torso. “I’ll miss you, too.”

Tom touched his forehead to hers. “Maybe we are too young, but I have this feeling that our love story has already begun.” He sniffled. “And now it feels like it’s coming to an end, and I don’t want that.”

Deciding she’d be the one to put on a brave face this time, Arie smiled through her tears. “It’s not.” She paused to wipe her eyes before continuing. “Before she died, my mum told me something about love stories.”

Tom pulled back to look at her sweet face. “What’s that?”

“That the real ones never have endings.”

Tom smiled as he hugged Arie again, fresh tears spilling down both of their cheeks.

Diana pulled a tissue from her purse and began dabbing at her eyes. Karen brought the heel of her hand to her eye and sniffled. Even James had to turn around and clear his throat a few times.

“What the hell’s going on here?” a gruff voice asked.

Everyone lifted or turned their heads to see Joseph staggering out of the house, briefcase in hand. It was quite obvious he’d either had a few drinks, or he was still hung over from the previous night.

Karen quickly wiped her eyes before speaking up. “Mr. Harris, young Thomas here is leaving for boarding school today. I brought Arie outside so she could say goodbye.”

Joseph nodded as he swayed in his spot. “Good. Then maybe Arie will stop spending all her time in that damn tree.”

James crossed his arms. “Look, Mr. Harris, I know you don’t like us, but our children are friends.”

“Oh, you want me to be civil in front of the kiddos? Fine.” Joseph sneered, then stepped closer to Tom. “So, what fine educational establishment will you be attending, boy?”

“His name is Tom!” Arie yelled, a sudden burst of courage coursing through her.

“Shut up, you little brat! _Men_ are talking right now.” Joseph snarled.

The rest of the adults looked appalled, and Tom’s face turned red with anger. Still, he bit his tongue and looked down at the ground. “Eton, sir.”

Joseph nodded. “Ah, a good place, that Eton. I should know; I went there myself. Learned everything a young lad needs to know.”

“Everything except how to be a decent human being.” Tom bit back.

Everyone’s mouths fell open, aside from Joseph’s. His eyes were fiery with anger.

“You little smart-ass!” Joseph yelled, raising his hand and wagging a finger at Tom. “I oughta—“

“Mr. Harris, you’re going to be late for work!” Karen interrupted, taking his arm and escorting him to his car. “Now, you just make sure you go straight to Patrick when you get there, alright?”

Joseph, suddenly being calm out of nowhere, fumbled for his keys for a bit before finding them and getting in his car. Everyone watched as he pulled out of the driveway and took off down the road, swerving slightly.

Karen began to tear up. “I’m so, so sorry. Unfortunately, this is normal behavior for him. I just do what I can to keep peace.”

Diana walked over to her son. “Thomas?”

Tom looked up at her and shook his head. “I’m not sorry I said that. I know you’ve told me never to say mean things, but I couldn’t help it. You can punish me if you like because I’m not going to apologize.”

James had to laugh. “Thomas, I believe this is the first time you’ve ever told us you were _not_ sorry for something.” He walked over to Tom and patted him on the back. “And you’re not going to be punished. What you said was a lot nicer than what I was about to say to him.”

Diana gave Tom a hug. “I’m proud of you, my sweet boy.”

James looked at his watch. “Unfortunately, we really do have to be taking off.”

“Alright, Thomas. Say goodbye to Arie, now.” Diana told him gently.

Tom took Arie’s hand and kissed it. “Farewell, Arie.”

Arie sniffled. “Goodbye, Tom.”

Tom wrapped his arms around Arie and hugged her tightly. When he pulled back, his hand went to the back of her neck and they shared a quick peck on the lips, exactly like their first one.

James and Diana said their goodbyes before they took Tom with them and got in the car. Karen put her hand on Arie’s shoulder as they watched the Hiddleston family drive away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month after classes start, Tom phones Arie from Eton, but the call ends up causing trouble for both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, readers!
> 
> So... I tried doing research into how things work (or might have worked then) at Eton. Some things were described on their website, but there were specific questions I couldn't find answers to. I hope the details I've included are accurate.
> 
> Enjoy!

_October 1994_

 

Classes were done, leaving the Eton boys to their free period before the next meal. Tom grabbed his school supplies and rushed off, eager to get to the phone.

In the latest care package he’d received, Diana had included a small envelope. The contents: a Polaroid photo Karen had taken of Arie, and a small piece of paper with the Harris household’s phone number written on it. The photo was immediately propped up on his nightstand by his alarm clock so it would be the first thing he saw when he woke, and the last thing he saw before falling asleep.

As soon as he got to the phone, Tom retrieved the phone number from his pocket and picked up the receiver. Knowing Joseph wouldn’t be home at that time of day gave him no reservations about calling. He dialed the number and anxiously waited until he heard Karen’s voice on the other end of the line.

“Harris residence! May I ask who is calling?”

“It’s Tom Hiddleston, ma’am.”

“Tom!” Karen exclaimed, and Tom could hear the smile in her voice. “I do believe I told you to call me Karen. How are you? How is life at Eton?”

“Yes you did. Sorry about that… it’s a habit, now. I’m well, and life at Eton is nice. How are you?”

Karen evaded the question. “Oh, I’m sure you didn’t call to talk to me, Tom. Hang on a second while I fetch Arie for you. She’ll be so happy you called!”

Tom heard the sound of the receiver being set down on the table and the faint din of Karen’s footsteps. It was then that he realized his palms were sweaty. He held the receiver against his shoulder as he wiped his hands on his black trousers. “Why am I so nervous?” he whispered to himself.

And then her voice was on the line.

“Tom?”

Her voice. Arie’s voice. Arie’s lovely voice, which he hadn’t heard in what felt like an eternity, saying his name. The sweetest sound.

Tom gasped, smiled, and teared up all at the same time.

“Arie!”

“Tom!”

“Oh, Arie, you have no idea how happy it’s making me to hear your voice right now!” Tom beamed.

“Probably as happy as hearing yours is making me! Tom, I miss you so much!”

“I miss you too, my true love. I’m afraid you’ll have to pretend I’m there and I’m kissing your hand.” Tom said before making a kiss noise into the phone.

“I pretend you’re here every day.” Arie admitted, causing a tear of both happy and sad natures to roll down Tom’s cheek. He quickly wiped it away before the students passing by him could see it.

“I wish I could be there every day, Arie. I wish this school was back home so I would have never been forced to leave you.”

“It’s alright, Tom. I’ll wait for you.”

Tom smiled. “Do you know what I’ve been doing every night, around midnight? I’ve been waking up because I’m used to getting up at that time from when we snuck out to the tree.”

Arie giggled. “I have, too. In fact, I wasn’t thinking and I went out there one night and waited for about ten minutes for you before remembering you weren’t home. Silly me.”

“Aw. Well, I was there with you in spirit.” Tom assured her.

“The blacklights are still there. They still turn on every night.” Arie told him.

“That means Mum must have left them up. I’m glad she didn’t take them down.”

“My father’s never noticed them, either. But he never spends time outside. I’m glad for that, too.”

Arie and Tom talked for several minutes, catching each other up on what they’d been studying and new interests they thought the other might share.

At one point in their conversation, Tom had Arie laughing so hard that she didn’t hear the front door click open. Joseph staggered in, having arrived home from work far earlier than ever before.

It turned out that Joseph had been suspended from his job for one month, and without pay. He’d come to work drunk and managed to piss off several clients. Five of them closed their accounts with the bank that morning, stating they’d take their money elsewhere.

Joseph had gotten in a few arguments with clients throughout the past few weeks, but it was nothing Patrick wasn’t able to smooth over by stepping in and turning on the charm. But Patrick’s boss had come down to see how things were going at their branch and witnessed Joseph’s behavior himself. There was no way Patrick could cover for Joseph this time. He managed to talk his boss into not making him fire Joseph by telling him about Charlotte’s passing and how his “little girl” would go hungry if her father lost his job.

The papers that were sticking out of Joseph’s briefcase flew out and scattered as the case was dropped on the floor. The shattering of the empty whiskey bottle against the polished wood was what finally broke Arie’s attention away from Tom’s stories.

“Oh, no! My father’s home from work!” Arie whispered into the phone.

Tom looked at the nearby clock. “Now? It’s far too early!”

Joseph stressed out expression turned to anger when his gaze fixed on Arie. “Just who the fuck are you talking to?!” he asked angrily as he walked up to her and snatched the receiver out of her hand.

“Father, no! Please!” Arie cried out, but Joseph shoved her away from her place by the phone.

“Arie?! Arie, what’s happening?!” Tom called to her, but his question was heard by the wrong person.

“The Hiddleston boy?!” Joseph shouted. “I thought I was rid of you and your stupid family!”

The anger Tom should have felt from the insult was shoved aside by the concern he had for Arie. “Mr. Harris, please calm down! I only wanted to call Arie to say hello!”

“Well, I hope you had a good little chat, because you’ll never speak to Arie again! I’ll see to that straight away!” Joseph screamed before slamming the phone down and ending the call with a loud clatter. Arie ran upstairs to find Karen before Joseph could say anything else.

Tom hung up the phone for two seconds before picking it back up and calling his mother. The machine picked up after several rings, so Tom left her a message begging her to check on Arie because he thought she might be in danger.

Back at the Harris residence, Joseph opened the drawer in the table the phone sat on and pulled out the phone book. The book covered a very large area, so he was able to find Eton’s phone number in it. After being directed to the right person, he complained about Tom, telling an exaggerated tale of how Tom was “bothering his family by calling” and so on.

~*~

That evening, Tom’s house dame came to his room to tell him of the complaint.

“I’m afraid I’m going to have to take away your phone privileges as punishment. You will be allowed supervised chats with your parents in case of emergency, but no calls otherwise until after you come back from Christmas leave” she told him.

“That’s not fair.” Tom told her quietly, lip quivering. “You don’t know the circumstances. Call my parents and ask them.”

She sighed. “I did, actually. I your mother wasn’t home, so I spoke to your father. You’ll probably be glad to know he took your side. However, I made a promise to the girl’s father, and I never go back on my word. If I’m to preach honesty, I must practice it, wouldn’t you say?”

Tom scowled but nodded. “Yes, ma’am. But you still don’t know—“

“Thomas, my word is final” she stated, not allowing him to explain.

Tom looked at the floor as his face reddened with anger and frustration. “Yes, ma’am.”

His house dame left, and Tom buried his face in his hands. He wouldn’t be able to call his mum to talk about Arie’s safety any further. All he could do was hope she got the message and that she could do something about it.

“Arie…” he whispered as he looked at the picture on his nightstand. “Please be okay.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joseph finally snaps, forcing Arie to make the decision that will save her and the few people she cares for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, readers!
> 
> WARNING: This is where the non-graphic violence tag comes in. It's right at the beginning and it's very brief, but I wanted to give fair notice in case this is a trigger for anyone. There is no more violence in the rest of the story.
> 
> Just keep Tom's "rainbow" quote in mind, yeah?

“Father, no!”

“Mr. Harris, stop this!”

“I told you to stay out of it!”

Karen’s head hit the door with a loud thunk when Joseph reached behind himself with one arm and pushed her away from him. The blow rendered her unconscious, and Arie cried out in horror as Karen’s body slid against the door as she sank to the floor.

“Nanny Karen!”

“She’s not able to protect you now!”

Arie’s screams and cries for help were shrill, but they did not reach the ears of anyone else in the neighborhood. Nobody came to save her from the swats to her bottom and the blow to the side of her face from the palm of Joseph’s red right hand.

When he had Arie cowering in the corner, Joseph dragged Karen into the hallway, leaving her on the floor near the banister. Then he shut Arie’s door and locked her in her room.

It wasn’t long before Arie heard Joseph’s car backing out of the driveway. She ran to the window to see him driving off in the direction of the bar. She knew she had to escape now. There wasn’t a phone in her room, and she had no way of unlocking her door. Going out through the window was her only chance. And Arie was much smarter than Joseph ever gave her credit for.

She unmade her bed, grabbed a pair of scissors from her crafting supply box, and cut her Egyptian cotton sheet into strips. After tying the strips together to make one long rope, Arie scanned her room for something sturdy that she could tie the sheets to. Her four post bed was made with kingwood, so that stood out as the obvious choice. She tied the sheets to the lower part of the post closest to the window so they couldn’t slide up and off the post. Next, she opened the window and threw the other end of the sheet rope out of it, looking down as it fell to see if it came close enough to the ground. There would only be a bit of a fall at the bottom – not enough to hurt her.

Wasting no more time, Arie climbed out the window and made her way down the tied up sheets. She regretted not thinking about putting on some warmer clothes and putting some food and other things she would need in a backpack, but getting away from the house before Joseph returned was much more prominent of a need.

Once she made her way down to the last foot of the fabric, she looked down and saw she was a few feet from the ground. Bracing herself and squeezing her eyes tight, she let go, making sure her knees weren’t locked as she landed.

“Oof!” she grunted as she hit the ground feet first but fell on her bottom. She stood up and looked herself over. Her jeans had a few grass stains, and that was thankfully the worst of it.

Arie hadn’t thought of where to go, but she knew she needed a safe place where her father would never think to look for her. That meant she couldn’t go next door and seek help from Mrs. Hiddleston, even though she felt safe with Tom’s mum.

She pondered for a moment before remembering a commercial she’d seen on the telly a while back. There was a women’s refuge shelter in the city. It was several miles away, but Arie knew where it was. She was good at reading maps, and when Karen had taught Arie how to use a map to get to places in the city, she always pointed out locations she thought were important. The shelter was always one of them.

_I may not be a woman yet, but they must know someone who can help me_ Arie thought. Once she climbed over the wrought iron fence, she set off running as fast as her legs could carry her.

~*~

Diana did not arrive home until 9:30 or so. She’d spent the day with an old friend, going out for lunch and some shopping with her. Then she had dinner with the ladies from her book club before they all went to the club leader’s house for their monthly meeting.

When she turned onto her street, she noticed police cars and an ambulance further down the road. Her curiosity turned to worry as she neared them and realized they were right by her house. When she saw Karen being escorted out of the Harris home by two EMTs, she quickly pulled into her driveway, forgetting to shut the engine off after putting her car in park and getting out so she could run over to Karen.

A policeman stopped her as she neared the ambulance where Karen was being walked to. “I’m afraid you’ll have to stay back, ma’am.”

“It’s alright! She’s my neighbor.” Karen called out. The officer stepped aside to allow Diana to approach Karen.

“Karen, what happened?! Are you hurt?! Where’s Arie?!” Diana asked. The EMTs helped Karen sit down on the step on the back of the ambulance, then moved aside so she could talk to Diana.

“I bumped my head pretty hard, but it’s not a concussion, so I’ll be alright. But I don’t know where Arie is.” Karen explained through her tears. “Joseph was going to hurt her, and when I tried to stop him, he pushed me and I hit my head against the door. When I came to, I looked for them. Both were nowhere to be found, and Joseph’s car was gone. I don’t know if Arie got away, or if Joseph took her somewhere, or…” She sniffled. “God, I hope nothing happened to Arie!”

Diana hugged her gently. “It’s not your fault. I’m sure you did all you could.”

The officer came up to them. “Some of the other officers found Mr. Harris at the bar you said he goes to. Unfortunately, he got past them and drove away. We need to get you out of here. You’re going to be staying overnight in the hospital for observation, but we’ll have to discuss where you’ll be going after that.”

“Can Diana come with me?” Karen asked. “Her family has had issues with Mr. Harris in the past, so I don’t think she’s safe here.”

“Certainly. Ma’am, if you’d like to run in your house to grab anything you might need, you have a few minutes to do so.”

Diana nodded. “Thank you. Just give me a moment, please.”

She scurried into her house to grab some essentials. On her way out, she noticed the light on the answering machine was flashing. She pressed the button and heard the message from Tom, tearing up as she listened to it.

_Oh, my sweet, perceptive boy_ Diana thought. Then the brief message from Tom’s house dame about his phone privileges played. She shook her head in confusion, but she didn’t have time to call Eton about it now. She had to get to the hospital, talk to the officers, decide on how to proceed after everything was discussed… and notify James of what had gone down at some point.

Diana decided on one thing right away, though… Tom was not going to be told until he came home for Christmas break. He deserved to know about Arie, but she didn’t want the news to distract him from his studies, as she knew full well it would. She could only hope her son would forgive her for it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Tom comes home for winter break, his parents finally tell him what happened to Arie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, readers!
> 
> Poor Tom is finally told what happened to his true love that night. :(
> 
> This update's a bit short... I didn't originally plan this to be a chapter story, so there will be some variation in chapter size.
> 
> Enjoy!

_December 1994_

 

James managed to keep Tom talking about Eton for the hour drive home. He didn’t want to keep the news from his son, but this was something that both he and Diana needed to be there for when Tom was told. They may have divorced, but they were still on the same page when it came to raising their only child.

Tom was greeted by his mum with hugs, kisses, and her hand ruffling his mop of curls like it always did.

“How was your trip home, Thomas?” Diana asked once they all sat down.

Tom exhaled through his nose as he eyed his parents. Not being able to phone his parents for about two months meant they had a lot of catching up to do, but Tom couldn’t find it in him to give a damn about it then. There was only one thing he wanted to discuss.

“Mum? Dad? Enough distractions, please. I want to know what happened to Arie. Please don’t stall any longer.”

James sighed. “Which one of us is going to be the messenger?”

Diana stood up. “You’d better be the one to tell him. I don’t think I can get through it just yet.” She forced a smile before standing up and heading for the kitchen. “I’ll go make us some cocoa.”

“Alright, Thomas. I’ll try to relay the information as best I can.” James started, pausing to rub his chin before continuing. “The night you called Arie, Mr. Harris came home and saw her on the phone.”

Tom nodded. “Yes, that I know.”

“Well, he was in a worse mood than usual because he was suspended from his job that day. And, of course, he’d been drinking. After he called Eton to complain about you calling his house, he um…” James cleared his throat. “Mr. Harris… took it out on Karen, and possibly Arie as well. According to Karen, he corned Arie in her room, intending to harm her. Karen tried to stop him, but he pushed her and she hit her head. When she came to, both Arie and Joseph were gone.”

Tom had begun to cry silently. James reached out and put his hand on Tom’s shoulder.

“Do you want me to stop, son?”

Tom shook his head. “No. I need to know everything.”

James sat back and clasped his hands together in his lap. “When the police and the medics responded to Karen’s call, they saw some cut up strips of sheets that were tied together hanging from Arie’s window. Per their investigation, the police found that Mr. Harris had locked Arie in her room, so they concluded that she used the tied up sheets to climb down and escape. Karen hadn’t noticed them when she ran outside while trying to find Arie because her head was still fuzzy from being knocked out.”

“Is Karen okay?” Tom asked.

“She is. They kept her in the hospital overnight for observation. She had a nasty bump on her head, but that was thankfully it. Your mother came home from her book club meeting to see all the commotion, and she went with Karen for safety reasons. Karen is currently staying with Laura from your mother’s book club until she can find a new job and a place to live.”

“I’m glad she’s safe.” Tom said. “Where’s Mr. Harris?”

“I’m afraid he’s still on the run. He got away from the cops at the bar that night, and they haven’t been able to find him since. But he withdrew all of his savings from the bank, so they’re pretty sure he left town.”

Tom shuddered. “That’s really scary, knowing he’s still out there somewhere. So… what happened to Arie?”

James sighed. “She ran away from home, I guess. That’s all the police will tell us. It seems to me that she got away, but we don’t have any way of finding out what happened after that.” He knew the police weren’t telling him everything, and he didn’t want to tell his son one thing and have it turn out to be wrong. “I’m sorry, Thomas.”

Tom stood, slowly walked over to the piano, and sat on the bench. Muscle memory assisted him in playing Black Is The Color Of My True Love’s Hair as he looked out the window at the willow tree. Tears rolled down his cheeks, falling on his lap and the ivory keys.

Diana came out with the tray of mugs at that moment, tearing up when she saw what Tom was doing. Her hands became shaky, so James quickly stood up, took the tray from her, and set it on the coffee table.

“Sit down, Di. Come on.” James encouraged, taking his ex-wife’s arm and helping her to the couch. He sat with her as she wept, offering silent support.

“He’ll never be the same after this, James. He’s scarred for life, now… I can feel it” she whispered.

James looked at her with a melancholy expression. “Unfortunately, love stories do have endings sometimes.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About sixteen years later, we catch up with Arie, who has settled into a new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, readers!
> 
> Let's do the time warp again! Well, for the first time, really. ;)
> 
> We are time skipping about sixteen years into the future, where we will finally learn what happened to Arie. It doesn't just start with that right at the first line, but bear with it. I'm not going to leave anything unexplained.
> 
> Happy reading!

_London, June 2010_

 

“Our shows went rather well tonight, didn’t they?” Emily asked with a grin, keeping her eyes on the road.

“I’d say they did. Even though you missed your lines, you managed a great ad-lib with the whole Cassiopeia part.” Arie told her.

“Thanks… at least the owner liked it better than what was originally supposed to be said there. Saved me from getting yelled at for forgetting my lines again, it did.” She pretended to wipe sweat from her brow and promptly swept her chocolate brown bangs back into place.

“I thought your ass was going to be grass the last time you fucked it up, Emily!” Arie said with a laugh.

“Hey, now! I’m not the only one who screwed up lines tonight! You were stammering in a couple of places in the earlier show. Where was your head, poppet?” Emily teased.

Arie leaned her head against the car window. “Not there. You know how I get when it’s, um… the anniversary of my father’s passing.”

Emily’s face scrunched up. “Shite. Right, I’m sorry, I always forget the date of it. But the way you were treated as a girl… you shouldn’t spend another second of your life giving him another thought.”

Arie sighed. “I know. His spirit doesn’t deserve the attention, but my memory won’t let me forget a single detail of that time.”

“Well, this is all the more reason that you should come out with me tonight, Arie. Ah, here we are! Flat sweet flat!” Emily chimed as she pulled into the driveway.

Arie remained quiet as they got out of the car and walked inside, letting her memories distract her from the here and now. It was hard to believe that almost sixteen years had passed since the day she ran away from home.

 

She’d found her way to the women’s refuge, arriving there in the evening. They took her in and let her stay the night. The next morning, they got to work contacting the proper authorities about Arie. With her mother gone and her father a wanted criminal, Arie was deemed an orphan and was placed in foster care. She lived with a nice couple who promptly sent her back to school, which she preferred. Arie did well in her classes, but she had a harder time making new friends. She’d been instilled with trust issues, and understandably so. The girls in her class befriended her after a while, but Arie had a hard time with boys, always putting her shields up around them because she couldn’t stop herself from assuming that they were going to be like her father.

Arie finished her studies at the University of Oxford with a Ph.D. in astronomy. After graduating, she was hired on at the University of London to teach a night class for the astronomy majors. In between classes, she did research at the observatory there.

Shortly after starting her position in London, Arie was contacted by the Oxford police. Her father had been spotted in the area by some citizens who’d seen his face on the “wanted” posters that had been hanging up for years. Due to his violent nature, the police thought it best to assume that he’d come looking for her. Arie had kept herself out of the phone books and off the Internet, but the police still wanted to be extra cautious. When a buddy system and a change of appearance was suggested, Arie began making sure she had someone to ride to and from work with; she also started using temporary hair color kits to dye her hair.

A few weeks after the first call from the Oxford police, Arie received her last call from them. Joseph Harris was dead.

Joseph had apparently been living off of the savings he’d withdrawn from the bank, and after all those years, his money finally ran out. He came back to Oxford to attempt to rob the bank he previously worked for. The drunken bastard was holding everyone in the lobby at gunpoint when the police arrived. All the attempts to reason with Joseph only infuriated him, and he shot a bullet into the arm of the officer who tried to get his gun away from him. The shot fired into Joseph’s chest by another officer was fatal, and he died merely seconds later.

Arie felt numb as she drove to Oxford the next day to help get the affairs in order and settle things once and for all. She remained numb through the entire process. Even the police were surprised by the lack of emotion in her requests to cremate him and throw the ashes in the trash, as well as not having an obituary published. They didn’t question her, though.

The first twinge of feeling came to her on the drive back when she absent-mindedly let herself wonder if she could come out of hiding and contact Tom.

_Tom._

She’d not let herself think of Tom for years. Arie had been so afraid of something happening to him or his family when she ran away that she insisted that the Hiddlestons not be informed of her whereabouts. There was always that fear there; if her father were to come back to Oxford and ask them about her, she didn’t want them to have the knowledge for their own protection. She missed him, but it made her too upset to think about the sweet, curly-haired boy who still held her heart.

He’d probably moved on with his life, anyway. Tom was raised to be a true gentleman, and those were hard to come by. Surely, he was snatched up by another woman... probably married with a kid who had a mop of blonde curls like he did.

Yes. Of course. It was definitely too late, now.

A sudden change of scenery, so to speak, helped her clear her head and feel like she was starting fresh again. After a budgeting decision that was made the next week eliminated her night class, Arie got a job as one of the planetarium directors at the Royal Observatory in Greenwich.

Emily Clarke, the co-director, and Arie became fast friends after their initial bonding session at the Pavilion Tea House. Six months later, they decided to get a place together since neither of them saw themselves settling down any time soon. The two-bedroom flat they found was a little smaller than they wanted, but it was a cute place, and work was only a short drive away.

 

“Oi!” The sound of Emily’s high-pitched Welsh accent and the fingers snapping in front of her face brought Arie back into the present. “Earth to Arie! I asked you a question!”

“Sorry. Mind wandered again.” Arie apologized.

“What else is new?” Emily teased, sticking her tongue out. She had emerged from her bedroom in her lilac colored “going out” bra and panties. “Now…” She held up two dresses. The first one was a sleeveless, cobalt blue A-line dress with cage-like cutouts along the curved collar; it was one of Emily’s favourites. The second one was emerald green with gathered ruching over a crossover bodice and a wide, flattering waistband.

 

“The green one is new, isn’t it? I love it! But your blue one looks so good on you.” Arie told her.

Emily grinned. “I’m glad you like the green one, because I think you should wear it out tonight!”

“Emily, I didn’t say I’d go out. And you just bought that, didn’t you?”

“We’re the same size, poppet. My wardrobe is your wardrobe.” She thrust the dress into Arie’s hand. “Besides, this one will go great with your…” she looked at the opened dye box on the table. “…’Red Velvet’ hair.”

Arie giggled. “I never felt like I wanted to dye my hair until I was told to for… well, safety reasons right before my father passed.  But after I tried it, I realized it was kind of fun. Just the temporary kind, though… I don’t want to use the permanent stuff. This one will come out with my next shower.”

Emily hummed in agreement as she draped the blue dress over the back of the couch and headed for the bathroom. “You shouldn’t, anyway. Your black hair is absolutely beautiful. It has a nice sheen to it. Has anyone else ever told you how gorgeous your hair is?”

Arie smiled wistfully. “Yeah. Someone used to.” Aside from a summary of what happened with her father, she’d never told Emily anything about her childhood, mainly because she hated opening her old wounds. “Where are you going tonight, anyway?”

“Oh, it’s a new place that just opened up a few weeks ago.” Emily called from the bathroom. “It’s called ‘Cosmosis!’ It’s supposed to be like a rave club for people who think they’re too classy for that shite.”

Arie snorted a laugh. “It sounds like an exhilarating experience” she said sarcastically.

“Oh, come on, it sounds kind of fab. I heard you have to dress up a bit, and that they play actual music.” Emily continued. “You know, none of that entirely computerized tripe.”

“I guess it would be nice to go out dancing without that annoying bass pounding so loud you can feel it more than hear it.” Arie admitted. She did enjoy dancing, but she’d never been a fan of the abysmal club music and intoxicated crowd.

Emily walked back out as she brushed her long strands. “Well, I’ll do your hair if you come out with me. I can put it up, or I can leave it down and curl it real pretty for you!” she chimed, flashing Arie her best smile.

Arie laughed. “Alright, alright. If it’ll get you to bugger off about it for a while, I’ll join you tonight.”

“Yes! My master plan finally worked!” Emily walked up to Arie and set her brush down before smoothing out Arie’s long hair with her hands and lifting it into a pile atop her head. “Now… let’s see what we can do with this… crimson peak!”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arie heads to Cosmosis with Emily for a night she will never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, readers!
> 
> So, club scenes definitely aren't my thing. Being that they're not Arie's thing either, I tried to come up with something a little different; something I could picture her enjoying. In this chapter, I featured five songs that I thought fit this story either by lyrics, by atmosphere, or for some other random reason. Check them out and give them a listen as you're reading if you feel inclined. I'll provide the links in the section of notes at the bottom of the page.
> 
> Happy reading!

Arie and Emily smiled as they stepped through the double doors leading into Cosmosis, immediately pointing out the décor to each other.

The ceiling was midnight blue with tiny silver lights fused into it, making it look like a starlit sky. Two separate bars flanked a large dance floor made of panels that were filled with some kind of liquid substance that moved when they were stepped on. Color-changing bulbs had also been installed below the panels, making the dance floor a different color every few seconds. Blacklight bulbs that were made to look like Cosmopolitans were hanging above the bar and some of the tables; matching sconces bordered the place every ten feet or so along the black pearl leaf textured walls.

“This place is pretty fab!” Arie exclaimed.

“Told you it would be!” Emily said, gently bumping Arie’s shoulder with hers.

Arie closed her eyes and began to sway to the beat of the track that was playing. “I love this music, too… whatever it is.”

Emily was still looking around when some screens caught her eye. “Oh, check those out!” she said, tapping Arie on the shoulder and making her open her eyes. “Look at those little screens they’ve got scattered ‘round. I think they’ve got the song title and the band’s name on them.”

They walked closer to one so they could read it. “It’s called ‘Wait It Out’, and it’s by Imogen Heap. Never heard of them, but I love them already.”

“Cool. Hey, let’s go get a drink.” Emily tugged Arie towards one of the bars and they found a couple of stools.

The bartender approached them as soon as he was finished making the previous drink order. “Evening, ladies! The name’s Jack. Can I interest you in a Cosmotion Potion?”

Emily raised an eyebrow at him. “A who-be-what?”

Jack laughed. “It’s a combination of a Cosmo and a Bellini. They’re quite good… not that I’ve *ahem* tried them myself or anything…”

Arie giggled. “I’ll take one.”

Emily nodded. “Ditto.”

Yoshimi Battles The Pink Robots Part 1 by The Flaming Lips began playing as they watched their drinks being made. The women were served, they paid, and then Jack was off to the next person.

“This is soooo good!” Arie moaned after taking the first sip of her Cosmotion Potion.

Emily nodded. “What did he say this was? A Cosmo and a Bellini? We’re definitely making these at home one of these nights!”

Arie looked around as she sipped her drink, the sweet, bubbly concoction going down quickly. “I do like this place. The music’s great, the drinks are really good, and there are no men approaching us when they’re already three sheets to the wind.”

“Very true, but that doesn’t mean you should let your guard down, poppet. This is still a new place. It may be classier, but we don’t know what the regulars are going to turn out to be like. Watch your drink and don’t give out your real name.”

“I know, Emily. Not like I ever meet anyone when I do go out, anyway.”

Emily rolled her eyes. “You’ve met enough guys… it just never works out for you for some reason. Bah! Who needs them, anyway? That’s what vibrators are for, right?”

Arie nearly spit out her drink. “Emily! TMI moment!”

Emily swatted Arie’s arm. “Oh, please. Our bedrooms are right next to each other’s. I can hear yours going every few nights or so.”

Arie gasped. “Em!”

Emily turned around at the sound of someone calling her name. “Oh, it’s Sophia, my roommate from University! I’ve not seen her in ages! I must go chat her up. I’ll be back when I think you’re done wanting to smack me for that comment.”

“Emily, don’t you dare—“

Emily stood and picked up her drink. “Sorry, poppet! I’m being summoned. Tatty bye!”

Arie groaned but couldn’t suppress her laugh as Emily trotted off to see her friend. She focused her attention back on the nearby song screen. Moonchild by M83 was just starting.

 _Raise your arms the highest you can, so the whole universe will glow_ the spoken part instructed. Arie set her glass down and lifted her arms, stretching them towards the ceiling. She giggled at herself and put her arms back down after looking around and seeing that she was the only one who seemed to be taking the song literally.

 _Maybe I shouldn’t have another one of these… but they’re soooo good!_ Arie thought to herself.

As she finished her drink and set her glass aside, she felt a presence beside her. She turned slightly to see a tall, lithe man standing behind the stool where Emily had been.

“Pardon me, miss. Would it be alright with you if I sat here?” the man asked.

Arie took the opportunity to look at him. He wore a dark blue suit and a matching tie with a crisp white dress shirt. His hair was short and dark with soft curls that looked as if they were trying to break free from the small amount of product he’d used. His skin was fair and smooth, and his well-defined cheekbones drew the eye to soft, thin lips. Oh, and his eyes… they were like a shimmering blue ocean that Arie felt herself beginning to get lost in.

The man began to look concerned. “Miss, you are allowed to say no. I can find another seat across the room.”

Arie shook her head. “I’m sorry. I seem to have been a bit distracted. Please, do sit down.”

A sweet smile spread across his face. “Thank you” he said, sitting down beside her. Jack came over and asked him what he wanted. “I’ll have a gin and tonic, please.”

“Could I get another one of those Cosmos?” Arie asked, giving in to the temptation. Jack nodded and went about fixing their drinks.

“What’s your name?” the suited up man next to her asked as he held out his hand.

Arie hesitated, but the drinks were loosening the hold her trust issues had over her. However, she did remember Emily’s advice and scanned the room with her eyes as she tried to think of another name to give him.

His smile fell and he rested his hand on the bar. “Sorry, miss. You don’t have to tell me. You could even give me a different name if it makes you more comfortable. I’d just like to be able to call you… something.”

As Arie looked up at the starry ceiling, she thought of a name to give him. She looked back at him and held out her hand. “Andromeda.”

That sweet smile spread across his face again and he took Arie’s hand. “Well, if you’re Andromeda, may I be your Perseus?” he asked before kissing the back of her hand.

Arie blushed, the foundation she’d put on doing nothing to hide the rosy color on her cheeks.

“Now your cheeks match your hair!” Perseus chuckled. “Which is, by the way, quite lovely.”

Arie twirled a finger through one of the loose curls Emily had styled for her. “Thank you, Perseus” she said softly, surprised at herself for not shying away from the man who was, politeness aside, definitely flirting with her. But she didn’t get a bad vibe from him, and he wasn’t using vulgar pick-up lines and simply hitting on her to score.

Jack came over with their drinks, and Perseus pulled out his wallet. “Please, allow me, milady” he said, handing Jack the money. “Keep the change, sir.” Jack gave Perseus a tiny salute in thanks.

“Thank you” Arie said.

“You’re welcome. So, ‘Andromeda’… what do you do?”

“I’m a planetarium director at the Royal Observatory. So is my roommate, who is…” Arie pointed behind her. “…over there somewhere.”

Perseus smiled. “Really? That must be a fun job!”

Arie grinned. “It’s pretty cool. Emily and I run a couple of the live shows together. The first one’s called ‘Meet The Neighbours’, which is about the solar system. The second one is ‘The Sky Tonight’, which gives you a tour of what you can see in the current night’s sky.”

“I think I’d rather enjoy that. I’ll have to come to a show sometime.” Perseus told her.

“How about you, ‘Perseus’? What’s your line of work?” Arie asked.

“I’m a social worker. I focus specifically on helping children from abusive families by getting them out of their homes and in with loving foster families.”

Arie felt like both smiling and crying as she remembered her own childhood. “That’s a wonderful thing you’re doing, then. Nobody deserves to have to live with an abusive family.”

Perseus’s expression changed to one of concern. “By the way your lip just trembled, I’d guess you know that firsthand.” When Arie nodded, he held up his hand. “You don’t have to explain, of course. It didn’t happen to me personally, but there was a bad situation for someone I knew some time ago. That being so, I think that’s what really propelled me towards wanting a career in which I could help stop it from happening to other children.”

Arie smiled. “You’re quite the hero” she told him, and then it was his turn to blush.

~*~

The pair of them talked for about an hour before Arie looked down at her watch. “Goodness, it’s midnight already! Where the hell’s Emily been?”

“Don’t tell me your vehicle is going to turn back into a pumpkin and your roommate back into a mouse if I don’t let you leave?” Perseus joked.

Arie laughed. “I simply meant that the time has flown by. I’m really enjoying talking to you, and I have no intention of leaving just yet.”

“Glad to hear it, Andromeda. Um…” Perseus nervously twiddled his thumbs. “Would you care to dance?”

“I’d love to.” Arie answered. Perseus took her hand and escorted her to the dance floor as Mistaken For Strangers by The National started playing. The light buzz from the drinks she’d had was a bit more noticeable once she was on her feet. Perseus seemed to have a knack for dancing, so Arie attempted to mimic a bit of what he was doing while incorporating her own groove at the same time.

“You’re a great dancer, Andromeda” he puffed.

“Me? You’re the one pulling out all the cool moves” she laughed.

They moved to the up tempo beat until the song faded out. Arie stopped dancing, panting gently while she caught her breath.

“That was fun” Perseus told her. His smile grew wider when he heard Ragged Wood by The Fleet Foxes start. “Care for another dance?”

Arie smiled as she panted. “Sure, but let’s slow this one down a bit, alright?”

“Of course, milady.” He held out his hands to her, palms facing up. “May I?”

Arie placed her hands in his, feeling like her heart had just skipped a beat as she did so. As they swayed to the downbeats, she began to feel a bit warm and flustered, but she couldn’t tell if it was from the drinks, the dancing, or the charm of the man holding her hands.

It only took Perseus the first verse of the song to pick up on it. “Are you alright? You seem a little unsteady.” Before she could answer, he moved his hands to her arms and gently clasped her elbows. “I’ve got you” he assured her.

♫ _You should come back home, back on your own now_ ♫

Arie trusted that he did, which made the thoughts in her head begin to spin. She never trusted anyone that easily, so why was this man different? Those thoughts didn’t stop her from moving her right arm and taking his hand again. And there it was again – that skip of a beat from her heart.

Perseus smiled before placing his right hand on her back and pulling her closer. Their clasped hands took position in front of Arie’s right shoulder, brushing against the red curls draped there. He took a curl between his thumb and forefinger and fondled it between them as he held her hand.

The time signature of the music changed from 2/2 to 6/8, and Perseus led their swaying to accommodate it. His crystalline blue eyes peered into hers of russet brown, the sparks igniting between them.

♫ _Call me back to… back to you_ ♫

He ducked his head a bit, slowly moving in for a kiss.

Arie gasped. “Perseus, w-wait” she stammered.

Perseus silently cursed himself as he pulled away. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I’ve just been drawn to you all night. It felt right, I thought—“ He stopped talking as he noticed her fanning herself; she looked a bit overheated. “Hey, you don’t look—“

“Poppet! Oh my god, are you okay?! What’s happening here?!”

Emily had pushed her way through the crowd of dancers to get to Arie. She took Arie by the arm and led her over to the bar to get her a seat. “I’m so sorry I left you alone! I was catching up with Sophia and I lost track of time.” She pulled out the stool and helped Arie sit down.

Perseus followed them to the bar and called Jack over. “She needs a glass of water right away!” Jack nodded, quickly filled a glass, and set it on the bar by Arie.

“Alright, who the hell are you and what did you do to my roommate?!” Emily growled loudly before picking up the glass and handing it to Arie. “Here you go, poppet. Drink up.”

Jack came back over with a clean, wet rag. “Here, this is clean. I ran it under really cold water.”

“Thank you.” Perseus said, reaching for the rag, but Emily grabbed it first and held it against Arie’s forehead as Arie drank her water.

“You didn’t answer me.” Emily pointed out, glaring up at him.

“Sorry. I was dancing with, um… ‘Andromeda’ here, and she suddenly felt faint” Perseus explained. Emily briefly smirked at Arie’s choice of name, but her stern expression came right back, so he continued. “I apologize if I had anything to do with that. I didn’t mean to make her feel uncomfortable.”

Arie set her glass down and shook her head. “It’s not his fault, Em. I think it’s just the drinks I had. He’s been nothing but kind.”

Emily gave him a sheepish little smile. “Sorry I overreacted.”

Perseus shook his head. “Not at all. You were looking out for your friend.”

“I still shouldn’t have yelled at you. I apologize for that.” Emily held out her free hand. “I’m Emily, her roommate.”

“Pleasure to meet you, Emily. I’m going by ‘Perseus’ tonight.” He took her hand to kiss the back of it, but Emily stopped him.

“Ah-ah. I appreciate the chivalry, but a regular handshake is fine.”

He smiled politely. “Fair enough” he said as he shook her hand.

Arie finished her water and gently pushed Emily’s arm away before standing up. “I’m feeling better, now. Can we go dance, Emily?”

“Sure, poppet. Oh look, Sophia’s right there. Come on, I’ll introduce you.” Emily scurried off to her friend again.

Arie turned to face Perseus. “Look… I, um… Things don’t typically work out for me when it comes to relationships. I can’t follow through and they falter, and it’s just better if I don’t ruin things for you, too, and… oh god, I’m rambling, aren’t I?”

Perseus shook his head. “It’s alright. They never seem to work out for me either, if I’m being honest. I get it.”

Arie decided to conclude the conversation before it could get more awkward for either of them. “It was nice talking and dancing with you. And I’d still love to see you at one of our shows at the observatory.”

He smiled, though it didn’t fully meet his eyes. “I’ll come sometime, I promise. Perhaps we’ll meet again under the stars, Andromeda.” He took her hand and kissed it once more.

“Good night, Perseus.”

Arie walked over to where Emily and Sophia were standing under one of the blacklights and began dancing with them. Perseus sat down at the bar and watched her, his heart feeling unusually heavy, and he wasn’t sure why.

Arie swept her hair to the side, trying to get it off her neck as she danced, but it kept falling back into place. “Do one of you have an elastic or something on you? I’d like to put my hair up.”

“I’ve got one.” Emily said, opening her clutch and reaching into one of the small inner pockets. She handed Arie the small elastic band.

“Thanks, Em.” Arie said, pulling her hair back and carefully tying it back with the little band.

Perseus had been watching her dance, but his eyes widened at something when she put her hair up. There was some writing on the back of her neck, and it was glowing under the blacklight. _Oh my god… does she have…?_ Perseus thought. He had to know. He stood up and walked over to them.

Arie turned back around. “Oh, Perseus! Hello again.”

“Hi. I… hope this isn’t too weird of me, but I couldn’t help noticing the glowing writing on the back of your neck. I don’t know many people with that kind of ink.”

Emily looked confused. “Wait, you have a tattoo? I didn’t know you had a tattoo! How did I not notice it? Let me see!”

“That’s because it’s a blacklight tattoo. It’s made with a flesh-tone shade of a special ink that only shows up under ultraviolet lights.” Arie explained. She turned around to let the others see it.

Emily read it aloud. “’A rainbow would not be without first the rain.’ That’s pretty cool.”

“Thanks.” Arie said. “An, um… an old friend of mine used to say it to me all the time.”

Perseus’s eyes widened as realization started coming to him. He looked at the tattoo, then looked at her head, noticing black roots in a small spot on the back of her neck where the red dye hadn’t gotten to.

_She’d gone into the astronomy field… She called herself Andromeda… She admitted to having experienced abuse…_

He gasped aloud. “Oh… oh my god…”

Arie turned around and gave him a concerned look. “What? What is it?”

He gazed into those eyes, wondering how he hadn’t noticed sooner.

“A—“ He clamped his hand over his trembling lips to steady them, but put his hand back down quickly. “Arie?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****Song List****
> 
> Wait It Out by Imogen Heap: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nNbTW0lhR1Y
> 
> Yoshimi Battles The Pink Robots Part 1 by The Flaming Lips: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AzlMeTxVdH8
> 
> Moonchild by M83: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1JyjVrJ2aTc
> 
> Mistaken For Strangers by The National: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cgRsYkKb1eI
> 
> Ragged Wood by The Fleet Foxes: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0-CEfY9CDLw


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How do you know my name?"
> 
> "Arie, it's me. It's Tom."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, readers!
> 
> In this installment of the story, we pick up where we left off... as realization sets in.
> 
> Featured song: The Drinks We Drank Last Night by Azure Ray. Listen here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yj74_WO7UGI
> 
> Happy reading!

Arie’s brow knit with her confusion. “How do you know my name?” she asked the man before her who was doing everything he could to contain the reactions his emotions made him want to have.

“Arie, it’s me.” He swallowed hard. “It’s Tom.”

Her eyes flew open comically wide before she started shaking her head. “No” she murmured out of utter disbelief.

“You don’t believe me? You have to believe me, Arie.”

“But you don’t look like—“

“Like the curly little towhead I was when we were children? Looks can change; you know that, of course.” Tom pointed to his head. “Dyed and shorn a bit. And I don’t have the tan I used to get from playing outside with you all the time. But I’ve got the same bright smile!” He grinned to prove his point.

“And cheekbones that could cut glass…” Emily interjected, causing Tom to smirk at her.

“How did you know it was me? How do I know it’s really you?” Arie couldn’t help asking.

Tom sighed. “I knew it was you when I saw your tattoo. The fact that it was done with blacklight ink tipped me off, not to mention the quote you chose. Then I put the details together from what you’d told me about yourself tonight, and from what I’d observed myself. The little spot you missed on the back of your neck while coloring your hair was the last clue I needed.”

The Drinks We Drank Last Night by Azure Ray began playing as Arie stood there in disbelief.

♫ _Riding on these waves, holding on to what you say_

 _Everything will be okay, we will work out one way_ ♫

“The… the blacklight… how did that tip you off?” she asked, the thoughts spinning in her head again.

Tom pursed his lips together as he looked down at himself. “At the risk of being thrown out of here for obscene behavior…” He undid the top few buttons of his suit coat. Then, after looking around to make sure nobody else was paying attention to him, he undid the top few buttons of his shirt, just enough to pull the fabric aside so he could reveal what was on his chest.

“Hnnnng.” Emily murmured. Sophia smacked her arm.

Arie looked at what Tom was showing her. It was a tattoo, now glowing under the blacklights like hers was. Inked over his heart was a hopscotch board, the lines of it drawn to look like willow tree branches. The board started with two squares, then one below it, then two, then one. One word was written in each square, and Arie read them aloud.

“Real love… stories… never have… endings.”

It was then Arie’s turn to gasp and put her hand over her mouth.

“The hopscotch board is because you said it would make a funny tattoo. As for the quote… you referenced it because your mother always said it. Those were the last words you said to me before I left for Eton.” Tom explained, eyes beginning to get misty.

Arie began to tremble as tears started rolling down her cheeks. “T-T-Tom?”

Tom buttoned his shirt quickly and opened his arms to her. “Your Tom.”

She walked into his arms and he embraced her tightly, his hand covering the tattoo on her neck. “I can’t believe it’s you” Arie choked out. “I must be dreaming.”

“If it’s a dream, I’m never going to wake up” Tom whispered into her hair. “Oh god, I missed you. I missed you every day.”

♫ _But I’ve drifted way too far, my arms, my legs have grown too tired_

 _And could you be inspired? Now I’m just tired_ ♫

Arie pulled back and looked up at him. “And I ran away… I can never forgive myself for running away from you.” She sniffled. “I… I need some air.”

She tore herself away from his grasp and weaved her way through the crowd as quickly as she could, heading for the doors. Tom stood there, dumbfounded.

Emily stepped up to Tom before he had a chance to run off. “So… you were friends with Arie when you were kids? Or was it more? Were you in love with her?”

“As in love as children can get, I suppose. I guess she didn’t talk about her childhood much with you. I was seven when Arie and her parents moved next door. Her father was never a nice man, but after Arie’s mom died, he gradually became more and more abusive. I tried to help… so did my parents. But she ran away from home when I was away at Eton, and I never saw her again.”

Emily raised a brow at him. “You just recognized her after talking to her all evening?”

Tom narrowed his eyes. “Her hair was red. Her skin was lighter. It’s been about fifteen bloody years, and hey, she didn’t recognize me, either. I… I noticed her tattoo and I had to come see it. The quote she used is something I said to her all the time to make her feel better when we were kids.”

“Really?! Oh my god, then what are you standing here talking to me for?! Go get her, you nutter!” She grabbed Tom by the shoulders and spun him in the direction of the doors. “Go! Go, go, go!”

Tom chuckled as he moved through the crowd as fast as he could.

~*~

Arie was leaning up against the wall, using it to keep herself propped up as she tried to calm herself down. The playlist programmed for the outdoor speaker was delayed, so she heard the Azure Ray track start again. It had started raining before she got outside, and the downfall was only getting heavier. The red dye in her hair was close to getting runny.

Tom burst out of the doors, frantically looking around. When he spotted Arie, he dashed over, pulling off his suit coat as he made his way to her.

“Here, hold this over your head” he instructed as he held out the coat.

“I couldn’t… I don’t want it to get wet” she protested.

Tom looked up at the sky and chuckled. “It’s going to get wet, anyway.”

Arie gave him a small smile as she took the coat and held it open over her head. “Thank you. I’m sorry I ran away from you. Running away is what I do sometimes, I guess.”

♫ _And on a swing, you push me hard so I’ll come back to where you are_ ♫

Tom frowned and held up his hand. “Don’t.”

♫ _And you know I’m never far, no decisions, nothing hard_ ♫

“It’s true, though. I run away. I don’t let people in. I don’t let myself think about my past… or believe things even when they’re right in front of my face, apparently."

Tom sighed. “Arie, I know full well that you didn’t run away from me. You ran away from your father. But why didn’t you try to tell me where you’d gone after you left?”

“I was so afraid that my father would come back and look for me. I thought he might come looking for me at your house, and I didn’t want you or your parents to know where I was.”

Tom gave her an incredulous look. “Arie, we never would have told him if we knew!”

“I know you wouldn’t have, but if there was one thing my father was ever good at, it was detecting a lie. He’d have seen right through your family if you’d all had that information and tried to keep it from him. It was too much of a risk.”

All Tom could do was nod in understanding. He never blamed her, not once.

♫ _And I knew that it would rain tonight, I’ll take the bus or the next flight_

 _I won’t give up on what feels right_ ♫

The wind began blowing as the rain started to fall harder. Tom noticed immediately when Arie started shivering, so he stepped between her and the wind.

“Arie, will you come home with me?”

Her brow furrowed. “Tom, I don’t think—“

Tom quickly shook his head, raindrops flying off his curls. “No, not for… that. I just really need to talk with you about… well, everything. Please, Arie. It’s been so long. I can’t bring myself to let you out of my sight just yet. Please.”

The look in Tom’s eyes brought on more tears from Arie, though it was hard to tell with the rain washing them off of her cheeks.

♫ _If you see these tears filling my eyes, it’s just the wind that makes me cry_

_If you feel this pain inside, it’s from the drinks we drank last night_

_It’s from the drinks we drank last night_ ♫

“Okay” she finally said.

Tom’s smiling face was so bright, she thought it would dry up the rain. “Okay?”

She nodded. “Okay.”

♫ _And the shadow of our past projects on clouds of dust and gas_

 _Wounds where my eyes will rest, the silhouette of loneliness_ ♫

Emily came running up to them, holding an umbrella she’d procured somehow. “Is everything alright now?”

Arie nodded. “I’m going to Tom’s place. We have to talk about things.”

“I’m going to hail a cab. I’d have driven here tonight, but my car is in the shop.” Tom said before stepping up to the curb.

Emily smiled and hugged her. “Alright. I don’t know how late you’ll be, but call me if you need a ride back, or anything else. Love you, poppet.”

“You too, Em.”

A cab pulled up to the curb, Tom and Arie climbed in, and Emily watched as the pair rode off into the London night.

♫ _If you see these tears filling my eyes, it’s just the wind that makes me cry_

_If you feel this pain inside, it’s from the drinks we drank last night_

_It’s from the drinks we drank last night_ ♫


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arie and Tom have a lot to catch up on and discuss. How will they decide to progress after so many years?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, readers!
> 
> I am incredibly proud of this chapter. There's lots of specific things I came up with to put in here, so it's a bit longer than some of the previous chapters.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Welcome to my humble abode.” Tom said, holding open the door to his house for Arie. “It’s not much, but I like it well enough.” He followed her in and closed the door behind them, clicking the lock into place.

Arie took off her shoes and looked around the living room. It was a quaint little starter home. The décor was simple and modern; nothing too fancy. A lovely stone fireplace with a plush area rug in front of it caught Arie’s eye, and she walked over to admire them.

Tom chuckled. “That was the selling point for me. I’ll get a fire going to warm us up. I, um… don’t have any clothes for women around, but I could lend you a shirt or something so you don’t have to stay in that soaked dress.”

Arie smiled. “That would be really nice.”

He smiled. “Great! Let me see what I can find for you.”

Tom rushed off to his bedroom to find some suitable attire for Arie. He emerged a minute later with a black T-shirt and a shopping bag with something in it.

“Here’s a shirt for you, and this…” Tom revealed the bag’s contents: a pair of navy blue boxers. “…is a brand new pair of boxers. I just bought them yesterday, and I’ve not worn them yet. The bathroom is just down the hall there, and I’ve set a clean towel on the counter for you. I’m going to get the fire started and change my clothes. Take your time.”

“Thank you, Tom.” Arie said as she took the clothes from him. He smiled and gave her a quick nod before stooping down behind her to get the fire going. She walked down the hall and stepped into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. After setting the clothes on the counter, she slid her wet dress off and set it down on the shower floor. A quick feel of her panties and bra deemed them dry enough, so she dried off her previously exposed skin and changed into Tom’s clothes. Then she took the elastic band out of her hair. Holding Tom’s suit coat above her head had kept her hair from getting damp, so all she had to do was smooth out a few of the curls.

A soft knock on the door sounded. “I’m going to the kitchen to fix us some hot drinks, Arie. What would you like? I’ve got plenty of tea, or I can make some cocoa.” Tom called through the closed door.

Arie had to smile. She remembered how much Tom loved hot cocoa. Since she was about to come out anyway, she picked up her dress and opened the door.

“Cocoa sounds lovely” she answered, noticing how Tom’s tongue darted out to touch his upper lip briefly as he took a second to admire how she looked in his clothes. She couldn’t fault him for staring, as she couldn’t help noticing how great he looked in the tight cerulean Henley shirt and dark gray pyjama bottoms he’d changed into.

“Right.” Tom paused to clear his throat. “I’ll get that made. Oh, here… why don’t you give me your dress? I can pop it in the dryer for you if you like. I’ll put it on the delicate setting.”

“That would be lovely, Tom. Thank you so much.” She handed him the dress.

“My pleasure, Arie. Please, make yourself comfortable.”

She went back to the living room while Tom went to put her dress in the dryer. Since she was still cold, Arie opted for sitting on the rug in front of the fireplace. She shivered as she lowered herself to the floor and held her arms out in front of herself, trying to warm up. Next, she bent her knees in front of her, trying to warm up her bare legs. She thought about asking Tom for some proper trousers, but nothing he had would fit her well, anyway.

Her eyes closed as she let the thoughts in her head spin around again. She hadn’t seen Tom for so many years, and she didn’t know how to progress from there on out. They were boyfriend and girlfriend, sort of. Was she going to be expected to become that to him now? Pick up where they left off like they hadn’t stopped contact? People could change greatly in all that time, though Tom was certainly still the gentleman his parents raised him to be. But was that enough to stop her insecurities?

Arie’s thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of warm, soft fleece being wrapped around her shoulders.

“You were still shivering when you came out of the bathroom, so I thought this might help. A few minutes on high heat in the dryer makes this blanket nice and toasty.” Tom said softly into her ear. His hands lingered on her shoulders until she took the blanket and wrapped it all the way around herself, covering her cold legs.

Arie turned her head to smile at him. “You’re still the same sweet, thoughtful Tom I remember.”

Tom smiled and ran a thumb along her cheekbone, quickly pulling it away after like he thought he shouldn’t have done it. “And you’re still the same adorable, bright-eyed Arie who stole my heart from day one.” With that, he stood and went to the kitchen.

Arie felt a twinge of guilt. It was clear that he wanted to be able to touch and hold her, but he was holding back. Perhaps it was because he didn’t want to scare her off. But she didn’t feel herself shying away at his touch like she had for most of the men she’d tried to date; for the first time in years, the touch of a man didn’t make her cringe or flinch in fear.

A few minutes later, Tom came back in with a tray of goodies. He sat down next to Arie and placed the tray in front of them, the flickering flames from the fireplace reflecting in the silver-coated surface. There were two large mugs of steaming cocoa, some crackers with cheese slices, and a row of chocolate Hobnobs.

“I don’t have much right now, sorry… I really need to do some shopping. But I thought a snack might be a good idea.” Tom pointed to the biscuits. “I usually have these with tea, but they’re great with cocoa, too. You do like Hobnobs, right? Because I just don’t think I can be seen associating with you if you don’t like Hobnobs” he quipped with a straight face.

Arie laughed, the sound of it a symphony to Tom’s ears. “I love them, don’t worry.”

“There’s that laugh… that sweet, wonderful sound. God, I missed that.” Tom admitted. He picked up his mug and motioned to the tray. “Please, have as much as you like.”

Tom and Arie started off with small talk as they sipped cocoa and ate the cheese and crackers, not wanting to broach the heavier topics on empty stomachs. They talked for a long time about past and current interests, finding many of them the same, from table tennis to poetry to Simon and Garfunkel.

At a point of silence, when they both seemed to be out of ideas for more small talk, Tom mustered up his courage to ask Arie about her father.

Arie gasped. “Oh my gosh… I actually forgot all about him this evening. I’ll credit you for taking my mind off of him.” She continued after seeing the confused look on Tom’s face. “See, today was… actually, it’s got to be after midnight by now. Yesterday, then, was the anniversary of his passing. He’s been dead for three years.”

She went on to explain the whole situation, filling Tom in on all the details from when she’d fled from home up to the day after Joseph’s death.

Tom’s mouth opened for a bit before he shut it, his brow knitting, clearly trying to think of the right verbal reaction to give her.

Arie smirked and raised a brow at him. “I guarantee that whatever you have to say is going to be less insensitive than what I said upon hearing about his death.”

“And what did you say about it?”

“I told the officers who notified me to cremate him and throw the ashes in the trash.” Arie cringed a bit at how insensitive it sounded out loud, but she’d meant it.

Tom’s eyes widened for a bit, but he soon shook his head and huffed a quick laugh. “Well, I certainly don’t disagree with that. I had no idea, though. If my mum or dad had found out, I know they would have told me.”

“I requested that no obituary be posted in the papers. Nobody would have known about it. Not that many people would have missed him, anyway.” Arie explained.

Tom nodded. “True. Oh, what about that friend he had at work?”

“Patrick? No, he actually moved to Scotland about a year before the incident at the bank. That’s what I was told by the police, anyway. I don’t know if he ever kept in contact with my father after he disappeared, and frankly, I don’t care.” She let out a heavy sigh. “I haven’t kept in contact with anybody this entire time. There were a few people I could have called for answers, but I decided long ago that I just wanted to forget. Although… I do feel a bit guilty about not trying to keep in touch with Karen. I don’t even know if she’s still around here.”

“Oh!” Tom exclaimed. “I know where Karen is!”

Arie gasped. “You do?! Oh my gosh, how is she?!”

Tom smiled. “She’s doing great, last I heard. After the incident, Karen didn’t have anywhere to go, so she stayed with Laura, who was in my mum’s book club at the time. Laura offered her home so Karen could have a place to stay while she got back on her feet.”

“That was really nice of her. So where’s Karen now?” Arie asked him.

Tom grinned. “Still living with Laura, actually. They fell in love.”

Arie’s jaw dropped for a bit before she squealed with glee. “Aww! That’s so sweet!”

“They’re a nice couple. I haven’t seen them in a few years, but Mum tells me how they’re doing from time to time.”

“That’s so great to hear, Tom! I’ll have to get a hold of her sometime.”

Tom nodded, but a sad expression showed on his handsome face. “I’ve something to ask you, Arie. You said back at the club that you were afraid of something happening to us when your father disappeared. So, when you found out that he’d died, didn’t you… ever think of contacting me then?”

Arie squeezed her eyes shut briefly as that twinge of guilt came back. “I did, Tom. On the drive back from the Oxford police station, I did think about contacting you.”

Tom tried to keep his expression neutral, but he couldn’t hide the hurt in his eyes from Arie. “What stopped you?” he asked, voice small.

She lowered her head. “I stopped me, because that’s what I do. I get stupid thoughts in my head like ‘oh, Tom’s surely met someone else by now’, or ‘oh, he’s probably married with a kid that’s got his curly hair’, or some other anxiety-induced thought that stops me from letting myself be optimistic about anything.”

Tom laughed gently. “Sounds like you were optimistic about my future” he joked. “But, as you can see…” Tom held up his left hand and wiggled his barren ring finger. “…I’m not married. No children, either. I just work to put them in happy homes.”

“No luck in relationships for you, either?” Arie asked.

Tom shook his head. “Not really, no. With Eton being a school for boys, I was never around other girls until I went to Cambridge. By then, I felt like an inexperienced, bumbling fool around them. I’ve gone out with several women, but most didn’t last past a few dates. I put a stop to things with a couple of them, but most of them called it off. Somehow, I think they could sense that I didn’t have the capacity to contain true feelings for them. I’ve kept trying, though.”

Arie nodded in understanding. “So, nobody serious, then?”

“There was one woman that came close. She’s the only one I’ve ever, um… ‘been with’, actually. One day, she asked when I was going to take her to meet my parents. And it hit me, right that moment, that I didn’t feel like she was anything to write home about. That was the day we parted ways.” Tom wrung his hands together nervously. “What about you?”

“Our stories are quite similar. Several tries, all of them fails, and one who I was a bit more involved with, same as you. I tried to convince myself that I loved him, and that he was the one. But one day I realized that you shouldn’t have to convince yourself that you love someone; you should just know and feel it in your heart. And that’s the day we parted.” Arie shrugged, not knowing what else to say about it.

“You know what I think we should do?” Tom asked, eyes boring into hers with an expression Arie couldn’t read.

Arie shook her head. “What?” she murmured nervously.

Tom raised a brow as he reached down to the tray. “I think we should have some Hobnobs” he answered, holding out a biscuit for her to take.

Arie giggled and playfully smacked his arm before taking the chocolaty treat. Tom chuckled and took one for himself.

As they filled up on Hobnobs and second mugs of cocoa, they told each other about their further studies at their respective universities; Arie explaining that their love for looking at the stars as kids was what prompted her interest in majoring in astronomy, Tom explaining that Arie’s experience was the reason he wanted to help other children get out of similar situations.

“All that because of me? I inspired it?” Arie asked as she set down her empty mug with slightly shaky hands.

Tom finished the last sip of his cocoa and set his mug down next to Arie’s before pushing the otherwise empty tray aside. “I know I can’t fully understand everything you went through because I never experienced it myself, but I was a constant observer of what happened to you through that time. I saw how it affected you, and it eventually made me realize I wanted to help other children get out of such homes and into better lives with loving families. Part of me felt guilty, too, I think.”

Arie furrowed her brow. “Guilty? Whatever for?”

“For not doing _more_ , Arie. When I first told my parents, my dad confronted yours, and then Joseph burned that picture and put up the fence. I thought it was my fault, so I stopped saying anything else because I didn’t want anything worse to happen.”

Arie shook her head. “Don’t blame yourself, Tom. Not for that, not for any of it. It was all him, not you.”

“I know, but it took me a long time to convince myself of that. After I found out you ran away, I started working on this… well, a project, sort of. It took me months as I could only work on it a little at a time between my other studies at Eton, but I finished it. It’s sitting in a box, still protected, just in case I ever saw you again. It was supposed to be my way of making it up to you, I guess.” Tom paused as Arie eyed him with curiosity. “Would you like me to get it?”

“You may, but just know that there was nothing to ever be made up.”

Tom smiled. “’Tis a gift, then. I’ll be right back.”

He went down to the basement to retrieve the box he’d wrapped up in tissue paper to keep the dust off of it. “I’ll have to thank Mum for convincing me to keep this tucked away” he whispered to himself. Box in hand, he ascended the staircase, both nervous and excited to see her reaction.

“Alright, here it is.” Tom said, taking his place beside Arie and handing her the box. He eyed her with anticipation.

Arie lifted the lid and set it aside. Laid atop some tissue paper was the silver locket from when they were kids.

“Oh, that’s not part of the gift!” Tom said, chuckling softly. “I forgot that I put it there for safe keeping.” He took the locket and set it down in front of him.

Arie smiled. “I still have mine, too. It’s packed away, and it hasn’t been worn in a long time, but I still have it.”

Tom smiled. “I haven’t worn mine in years, either. But it’s a nice keepsake. Go on, open your gift.”

Arie removed the tissue and lifted the object out of the box. The second she saw what it was, tears filled her eyes and a range of emotions filled her heart. In a wooden frame, bordered by sky blue handmade paper that was pressed with pink chrysanthemum petals and clover flowers, was a photograph of Charlotte Harris -- a copy of the same photograph of her mother that Joseph had thrown in the fire.

Arie couldn’t speak. She looked at Tom through her watery gaze and tried to say something, but no sound was coming out.

Tom pointed to the frame. “I made the frame in shop class. I’m surprised it’s held up this long, to be honest” he explained with a small chuckle. “The border is handmade paper, another class project. I made it with yours and your mum’s favourite flowers.”

Arie swallowed hard and cleared her throat, trying to speak again. “Photo?” she managed before clearing her throat once more. “How did you get *cough* the photo?”

“I remembered seeing the photo in the paper for your mum’s obituary, and then again when you showed me before your father burned it. I called the paper’s office to see if they had a copy of it on file. They did, but they didn’t want to just hand it over. I got my mum to go down there and explain what happened. I don’t know how she did it, but she got them to give her the photo. She mailed it to me, and I finished my project. I’m sorry it took so long to get it to you, but now you have something to remember your mum with again.”

Arie grabbed Tom’s hand, squeezing it tightly as she wept both sad and happy tears. When her sobs subsided, she set the frame down and looked at him. “There’s no way I can ever thank you for this.”

Tom wiped a tear from her eye. “I finally got to see you open it. That was thanks enough.”

“I’m so amazed that you still thought of me after I ran away. I’m sorry, but I can’t stop feeling guilty about that.” Arie sniffled.

Tom took her hands. “I never stopped thinking about you. Not a day went by where I wasn’t reminiscing about our time in the willow tree, or remembering what your smile looked like, or thinking about how much my heart ached every second because I hoped you were alright. I missed you more than words could ever describe.”

“I missed you, too. I can’t describe how much I cared for you.” Arie stopped to take a deep breath. “I still do. I don’t know what I’m hesitating for. Well, I do know… it’s my anxieties.”

“Which are understandable and nothing to be sorry about” Tom assured her. “But I think we’ve talked through everything now… is there anything else that’s holding you back? Anything you need to ask me? I’ll help however I can.”

Arie pressed her lips together as she tried to think of something, anything else she needed Tom to say or do that would break through her reserves.

“Actually, may I ask you something?” Tom inquired. Arie nodded, so he continued as he motioned to her tattoo. “I know that our tattoos aren’t visible aside from when they’re under blacklights, but I was still curious. Why did you choose to get yours on the back of your neck?”

Arie smiled, took Tom’s hand, and guided it to the back of her neck. “Because you always put your hand there when you hugged me.”

Tom’s fingers gently combed through her curls. “I loved playing with your hair like this; I think that’s why I did that.”

Arie teared up again as she realized how much she missed the feeling of Tom doing that. “I’d ask why you got yours where you did, but I know it’s because I told you that a hopscotch board on your chest would make a funny tattoo.”

Tom’s hand moved away from her neck, and he placed it on his chest. “Yes, that was part of it, but it’s specifically over my heart, Arie.”

Arie took a shuddering breath, feeling like she was going to break down again. “A-And why is it there?”

A tear fell from Tom’s eye as he took her hand, placed it over his heart, and then covered it with his own.

“Because I knew my wasted heart would love you until the day I died.”

And that was it. That was the magic set of words that formed the key which unlocked the gates to Arie’s reserves. She threw her arms around Tom and buried her face in his neck as she sobbed.

“My Arie… my Arie…” Tom murmured, sobs escaping him as well as he clung to her. “I’m going to hold you so tight that all of your broken pieces stick back together.”

Arie pulled her head back enough to look at him and smiled as he immediately started wiping her tears away with his fingers. “My heart’s already healing, and it’s because I have you back” she said, smiling. “But I think you’d better keep on holding me, just to make sure all the glue sets.” She winked at him.

Tom couldn’t hold back anymore. He kissed her, hoping she wouldn’t pull away again; much to his delight, she didn’t. She kissed him back this time, and Tom’s heart could not possibly have soared higher than it did at that moment because they were sharing their first adult kiss, and it was long overdue. Her soft lips fit perfectly between his, like two halves of a charm that were meant to fit only with each other. He wanted to never have to stop kissing her.

Arie eventually had to pull away for air, her cheeks blushing. “Wow, Tom.”

“Was that okay? Did you like it?” Tom asked, worried.

Arie had to laugh. “Only you would ask that” she teased. “It was wonderful. And I’ll be okay so long as we can take things slow.”

Tom nodded. “I can work with slow” he replied before giving her a long kiss, soft but passionate.

Arie cleared her throat after Tom pulled back and left her breathless again. “Well… maybe not _too_ slow.”

Tom grinned. “I can work even better with not too slow.”

Arie giggled and leaned down to rest her head on his shoulder, Tom planting kiss after kiss atop it. A few minutes later, the morning sun started to shine in through the curtains.

“My goodness, have we been up that long?” Arie asked, standing up and walking to the window. She opened Tom’s curtains and gasped at what she saw. “Tom, come look!” The evening rain had broken, and with the sun came a beautiful rainbow. It arched over the tall city buildings in the distance, large and bright.

Tom stood and came to stand behind Arie. “Oh, wow! You can see it so clearly, too! It’s breathtaking!” He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder.

Arie pressed her hands and arms against Tom’s. “You were right all along, Tom. We had our rain…” She wove her fingers between his and lifted one of his hands to kiss it. “…now here’s our rainbow.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a surprise, Tom brings Arie with him on a trip to Oxford to visit his parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, readers!
> 
> Apologies for the delay in posting. I had a busy week leading up to singing at a jazz festival this weekend. Hope the wait is worth it!
> 
> Happy reading!

_Two weeks later_

 

“Good morning, Emily!” Arie practically sang as she stepped out of the bathroom after dressing and blow drying her now dye-free hair.

Emily looked up from her coffee and grinned. “I see you finally ran out of that red velvet dye. And from the sound of your voice, I’d say you’re going on another date with Tom today.”

Tom had gotten together with Arie several times since their reunion. He’d come over to their place the day after because Emily was eager to hear all about the good parts of their childhood together. Another night, Tom went to one of the shows at the Royal Observatory and took Arie out for dinner afterward. Their next few dates involved going to either the park, the cinema, or one of the nearby pubs.

“I’ll be with Tom for the weekend… we’re actually going to Oxford.” Arie said as she poured herself some coffee.

“Mmm” Emily hummed in response as she took another sip from her mug. “That’ll be a nice little trip. What are you going to do in Oxford?”

“We’re going to visit Tom’s parents.” Arie replied as she sat down across the table from Emily.

Emily smiled. “Oh, that’s great, poppet! I bet they’re incredibly excited to see you after all this time.”

Arie grabbed a scone and placed it on the plate in front of her. “I hope they will be. Tom had made plans to visit them today before we got together. He’s bringing me along as a surprise, so they don’t know I’m coming.”

Emily gasped with excitement. “Oh my god, I bet they’ll flip their shite!”

Arie laughed and took a bite of her scone. A knock sounded on the door, so she swallowed and stood up. “I’ll get that; I’m sure it’s Tom.” She scurried over to the door and opened it, smiling when she saw her boyfriend holding two bouquets of roses; one lavender, and one yellow. “Oh, Tom…”

Tom simply stood and stared at her as a smile slowly crept across his face at the sight of her original hair color. After a moment, he took her hand and kissed the back of it. “Black is the color of my true love’s hair” he quoted before stepping inside and embracing his sweetheart with his free arm.

Emily grinned as she watched them. “Could you two possibly get any cuter?” she asked. When Tom chuckled and kissed Arie’s forehead, Emily stood and held her arms up. “Challenge accepted and completed.”

Tom handed Arie the lavender roses. “For you, my darling.”

Arie took the flowers and put them up to her nose, inhaling their soft fragrance. “Thank you. They’re lovely. I know different colors mean different things for roses, so what does lavender stand for?”

“Love at first sight.” Tom answered as he cupped her cheek in his hand. Arie placed her hand over his as she leaned into his touch. She turned her head to kiss his palm before letting go of his hand.

“Augh, you two are gonna make me cry!” Emily whined.

Tom chuckled, walked over to Emily, and presented the yellow roses. “These stand for joy and friendship. Will you allow me to indulge in my chivalrous nature and accept these?” he asked with a wink.

Emily giggled. “I suppose I can do that” she replied as she took the flowers. “This was very nice of you. Thank you, Tom.”

“My pleasure, Emily.”

“I’ll go put these in a vase.” Emily said, heading over to the kitchen. “Arie, give me yours; I’ll get one for them, too.”

Arie put her flowers on the counter and turned back to Tom. “We were just finishing breakfast. Would you like anything? Coffee? Maybe a scone?”

“Thank you, but no. Mum’s making us lunch, and she always make a huge meal when I come home for a visit.”

“Alright. Just let me finish my scone quick, then I’ll be ready to leave.” Arie went back to the table to finish her breakfast.

“So, Tom…” Emily started as she was cutting the bottoms of the stems at an angle. “I’ve already went on and on about it to Arie, but I wanted to tell you how happy I am for both of you. Having found each other after so long… it seems like it’s straight out a fairy tale.”

“A bit of a fractured fairy tale, perhaps.” Arie said before looking up at Tom. “But a great tale nonetheless. I did get my prince, after all.”

Tom put his hand on Arie’s back and rubbed it gently as he spoke to Emily. “Thank you so much, Emily. It feels wonderful to have my princess back, that’s for sure.”

Arie finished her scone and stood up. She started to pick up her plate and cup, but Emily stopped her.

“Oh, I can clean up.” Emily told her as she put the roses into their vases. “You two go ahead so you can get to Oxford.”

“Thanks, Em.” Arie said, giving her a quick hug before scurrying over to get her shoes and purse. She reached for the overnight bag she’d set near the door, only to see that Tom had already picked it up and had slung the strap over his shoulder. “Thank you, Tom.”

“Of course. All set, my darling?” Tom asked, and Arie nodded. “Bye, Emily! Have a good day!”

“Tatty bye! Have fun at your mum’s!” she called back as the couple walked out the door.

~*~

One hour and fifteen minutes later, Tom and Arie pulled into the driveway of Diana’s house.

“Oh, good, Dad arrived before we did.” Tom pointed out with a little sigh of relief as he parked next to James’ car.

“They’re still divorced, correct?” Arie questioned.

“Yes, but Dad always comes here whenever I plan a visit. They’ve remained civil, which I’ve been grateful for.” He took off his sunglasses and put them in the glove box. “Well, here we are, darling. Ready?” Arie nodded, and they stepped out of the car, Tom reaching in and grabbing the bouquet of pink roses he’d brought for his mum before closing the door.

Arie looked over to her right, her smile fading as she laid eyes upon her old house for the first time in years. There it was, pretty as a painting. No sounds of cries for help coming from the open windows. No sheet rope dangling from the second floor window. No young girl fleeing to save her life.

Tom stood behind Arie and wrapped his arm around her. “I know where your mind is going, so allow me to point out two things. First, there’s a family that’s lived here for about… five months now. They’re kind people, and they’re very good neighbors to Mum. Second, if you’ll look around the place and notice what’s missing…”

Arie gasped softly as she finally spotted the difference. “The fence is gone.”

“Mum said the family didn’t like it much to begin with, though they didn’t dislike it enough to keep them from buying the house. After she told them why it got put up in the first place, they happily had it taken down.” He kissed Arie’s cheek. “Come over this way, Arie.”

Tom led her up the stairs and had her stand where the door would swing toward her when it opened.

“Why am I standing here?” she asked, amused.

“So they won’t see you when they open the door. I want to give you a bit of an introduction, for dramatic effect.”

Arie giggled softly. “Do you want to give them each a coronary?”

“Pfft.” Tom scoffed playfully. “Just keep your beautiful self right there, and don’t say anything until I tell you to come to the door. I want us both to see the looks on their faces. That’s the best part of a surprise, you know… watching the recipient’s expressions.”

Arie grinned. “It is, isn’t it? Alright, let’s do this.” Arie started smoothing out her hair, making sure she looked presentable.

Tom took her hand away from her hair and kissed her forehead. “You…” He kissed her left cheek. “are…” He kissed her right cheek. “perfect.” He kissed her lips.

And just when Arie leaned in for another kiss, Tom reached up and ruffled her hair a bit.

Arie laughed hard enough that she had to cover her mouth so she wouldn’t ruin the surprise. Tom just grinned cheekily at her as he rang the doorbell, watching her fix her hair while they waited.

Diana opened the door with James right behind her. “Thomas!” they both exclaimed happily.

“Hello, Mum and Dad!” Tom said, giving them each a hug. “Here, these are for you, Mum.” He handed the bouquet to her.

Diana sniffed the flowers and smiled. “Pink roses for appreciation. I taught you well, my sweet boy. Thank you very much.”

“Here, Di. I’ll go put them in a vase for you.” James offered.

“Actually, that can wait, if you’ll just set them down on the credenza. They’ve got those water tubes on the stems, so they’ll be alright. I’ve got a surprise for both of you.”

Diana set the bouquet on the credenza. “A surprise? What is it?”

“ _Who_ is it, actually. I’ve brought someone with me.”

Diana tried to peek out the door, but Tom was blocking her way. “You should have told me you were bringing someone, Thomas. I’d have made a bigger lunch. Is it a friend from work?”

Tom shook his head. “You always make plenty of food, Mum. And no, I don’t work with her.”

“With _her_?” Diana put her hand to her mouth and gasped. “Thomas, is it a girlfriend?”

James looked surprised. “Well, this is a first. You’ve never brought a girl for us to meet before, son. How long have you been seeing this girl?”

“Officially, it’s been two weeks, Dad.” Tom answered. _Technically, it’s been about twenty-two years_ he thought, stifling a chuckle.

“Only two weeks?” Diana raised a brow. “We’ve only ever seen a few pictures from two of the previous girls you dated, and none of the relationships lasted long enough for you to want to introduce us.”

Tom grinned, unable to wait anymore. “I think this one’s going to be around for a while, Mum.” He peeked around the door and waved Arie over.

Arie stepped around the door, smiling wide as she saw Tom’s parents. “Hello, Ms. Hiddleston, Mr. Hiddleston.”

Diana lifted her hand to shake Arie’s. “Hello, there. I’m—“ She cut herself off as she looked over Arie.

Arie pursed her lips together to keep herself from saying anything, watching Diana’s eyes flit about as they scanned her features.

Finally, recognition set in. Diana’s jaw dropped as her hand flew to her chest. “Arie?!”

James saw it then, too; his mouth fell agape as soon as Diana said her name.

Arie nodded. “Yeah, it’s me” she choked out, feeling verklempt.

Diana whooped and hollered, unable to contain her excitement as she nearly glomped Arie. Arie laughed as her body was moved up and down by Diana’s as she jumped for joy mid-hug. Tom just stood there and chortled at his mum’s reaction.

A rather dumbstruck James finally smiled wide as he watched the interaction. “Well, I’ll be.” He tapped Diana on the shoulder. “Be careful, lest you squash the poor girl. Now come on; I’d like to greet her properly, too.” Diana finally let go of Arie, allowing James to step in and give her a hug. “After all these years… Arie, I’m so glad to see that you’re alright, and that you and Tom have somehow found each other again.” James expressed.

Arie stepped back and took Tom’s hand as James moved to close the door. “It’s quite a story.”

“One you’re up for telling?” James questioned.

Arie nodded. “Yes, of course. You’ve both waited a long time to know what happened, too.”

“Time for the re-telling of our fractured fairy tale?” Tom mused before kissing Arie’s cheek.

“Alright, you two come in and sit down.” Diana instructed, leading them to the dining room. “Lunch is almost ready.”

“I’ll take care of your flowers, Di.” James told her as he picked up the bouquet.

“Thank you, James. Now, what does everyone want to drink? Tea? Water? Oh, I bet my sweet boy wants cocoa, even though it’s quite warm out!” Diana scurried through the archway that led to the kitchen. “I’ve got banoffee pie and Hobnobs for later!” she called back as she frantically retrieved the dishes and cutlery.

“Gee, Mum, I was hoping you’d be excited over all this.” Tom joked. James winked at Tom and nudged his arm.

Diana turned around and put her hands on her hips. “Thomas, be nice to your mother or you won’t get any Hobnobs.”

Tom promptly sat at the table without another word, and that sent Arie into a fit of giggles.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During their visit with Diana and James, Tom and Arie go back to the spot where it all began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, readers!
> 
> We pick up where we left off with the adorable couple, still at Diana's house. They've still got an old "friend" to see. ;)
> 
> Happy reading!

During their lunch of club sandwiches, potato salad, and fresh fruit, Arie relayed the entire story to Tom’s parents. She even got through the more difficult parts; Tom taking her hand whenever she hesitated made it much easier.

Tom insisted on cleaning up the dishes when the meal was finished. Arie helped by plating the banoffee pie and Hobnobs while he loaded the dishwasher. Then the four of them moved to the living room to eat their dessert, Tom and Arie sitting snugly together on the sofa, and Diana and James taking the chairs across from them.

“Before I forget, Thomas,” Diana started after a few bites of pie, “there’s something I want to propose to you. Not for right away, though… for some time in the future, should you fancy the idea of it.”

Tom finished munching on his Hobnob and wiped his mouth with his napkin. “Sure, Mum. What is it?”

“I was wondering if you might like this house.”

Tom looked surprised. “Move here, you mean? Oh, my… that’s quite a decision. I don’t know about that. I’ve got a great job in London, one that I really love, and—“

“For the future, my sweet boy, like I said. You don’t have to tell me now, and you needn’t feel obligated to say yes. It’s just that I’m not getting any younger, and since it’s just me by my old self here, I might want a smaller house that’s only one story down the road.”

“I hope you’re not planning on moving too far away, Di.” James interrupted.

“Well, I don’t know… I haven’t thought of it that far out. Does it matter much?” Diana questioned.

“It’s just that I don’t live that far from you now. Were something to happen, heaven forbid, I can rush over and be here in a few minutes.”

Diana looked pleasantly surprised by her ex-husband’s concern. “Well, it’s nice to know you’re still looking out for me after all this time.”

“You’re the mother of my only son, Di. Nothing bad is going to happen to you if I can prevent it.”

“Aw” Arie murmured, nudging Tom’s arm.

Diana blushed and cleared her throat. “Anyway… Thomas, what do you think?” she asked, trying to stay on the topic. She was clearly a bit flustered, and both James and Tom tried not to laugh.

“Gosh, I don’t know, Mum. There’s my job, like I said.”

“And there’s Arie, now.” Diana pointed out with a twinkle in her eye.

“Mum!” Tom said, eyes wide, but he shut his eyes in relief and laughed softly when Arie giggled at the remark.

“Whaaaat?” Diana asked, feigning innocence. “You two could make much more use of this space than I can.”

James leaned over to whisper to Diana. “They’ve only just reunited, give them time.”

“Don’t tell me you can’t see it, James” she whispered back.

“Alright, you win.” James sat back upright.

Arie laughed as Tom bent forward and put his head in his hands, shaking it from side to side.

~*~

After dessert, they all went outside to sit at the table on the back porch. Arie immediately spotted the willow tree, branches gently swaying with the summer breeze.

“Want to go visit it?” Tom asked, smiling.

“Just remember that it’s technically across the property line.” James pointed out.

“We’ll behave.” Arie told him, taking Tom’s hand and leading him to the tree.

The neighbors were outside giving the back of their house a new coat of paint and noticed Tom and Arie approaching the tree. They set the brushes they were holding back in the paint trays and scurried over to greet the couple.

“Hello! Are you Diana’s son?” the woman asked.

“Yes, I am! My name’s Tom, and this is my girlfriend, Arie.”

“Arie? Oh, we heard a bit about you… about how you used to live here, and… well, the rest doesn’t need to be repeated, I suppose. Oh, but where are my manners? I’m Tessa, and this is Richard, my husband.”

“Pleasure to meet you both” Tom said as they all shook hands.

“I heard that you two liked to sit in that tree when you were kids.” Richard said. “Our girls like to sit up there as well.”

“We’d introduce our daughters, but Tara and Amy are sleeping over at a friend’s place.” Tessa explained.

“Anyway, if you two want to go climb up there and reminisce, just go right ahead. We don’t mind at all.” Richard offered.

“I think we’ll do that at some point this weekend, then.” Arie said. “Thanks so much, that’s very kind of you.”

Richard nodded. “Not a problem. Consider it a part of your mum’s yard. Well, honey, should we go finish the last two sections before we go inside and I make you dinner?”

Tessa took Richard’s hand. “Yes, let’s finish that up. Lovely meeting you both!”

“Likewise!” Tom stated before looking at Arie. “I think I know exactly what time I’d like to do that, don’t you?”

Arie grinned. “It’s a date!” she exclaimed before they walked back to the porch to sit with Tom’s parents.

~*~

The alarm clock Diana gave Tom startled him awake at midnight, and he nearly fell off the sofa trying to reach for it to shut it off. He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. The moonlight coming in through the back porch door was the only light he had to see by at the moment.

By the time his eyes adjusted to the darkness, Arie was making her way in from the den, where she’d been sleeping. She padded across the wood floor and greeted Tom with a kiss. “Ready?”

“Of course, darling” he replied, standing up and following her to the door. They put their shoes on and headed for the willow tree.

“I think we’re tall enough to not need that ladder anymore.” Arie said when they were standing under it. She grabbed a branch and began to pull herself up.

Tom held his arms out under her, ready to catch her in case she slipped, but she made it up the tree with ease. She scooted aside as he climbed up and tried to find a comfortable sitting position.

“I remember this space being a lot bigger.” Tom mused as he stretched out his legs as much as he could.

“We’ll make do.” Arie said as she sat next to him and spread her legs over his lap. “There… a perfect fit.”

Tom smiled. “We always were.” He wrapped his arms around Arie and held her tightly against him. “I want to thank you.”

“Thank me for what, Tom?”

“For allowing me back into your life so quickly. I know you have anxieties, and I’m sure it wasn’t easy for you, but I’m so, so happy you did.”

Arie lifted a hand to comb her fingers through his hair. “Once we got done talking about everything, it was easier than I thought it would be. I realized that night that there would be no pressure from you, that we could go at the pace I was comfortable with. I realized I still trusted you, even at the club before I knew it was you. And I realized that your touch was the first touch I’d received from a man in a very long time that I didn’t shy away from. I may need more time to be ready for some things, but just know that it will never be because I’m scared of you. You’re the only one who has ever made me feel completely safe.”

Tom let out a soft but shuddery breath at hearing that as he tried not to tear up. “Did you assume that every man you met would be turn out to be like your father?”

“I did, to every one of them. But you proved straight away that you were still the same caring, trustworthy, loving Tom I knew.” Arie sniffled and rubbed her nose. “And when you said you knew your ‘wasted heart’ would always love me, the words were so powerful that they broke through any reserves I did have, and that feeling of freedom from some of my insecurities was so wonderful.”

Tom’s lip quivered once, but he was smiling. “I’ve always loved you, Arie” he said, stroking her cheek with his thumb. “I fell in love with you right here, on the day we met, while you were sitting in the shade in that little pink dress.” He took her hand and placed it over his heart. “Feel how fast it’s beating? That’s what being with you does to me. It fills me with such joy that my heart has to race to keep up with all the love I feel for you coursing through it. And I know that you’re probably not ready to hear this, or to say it back, but my poor, racing heart is going to burst if I don’t flat out say—“

“I love you, Tom.” Arie interrupted gently, her smiling lips quivering slightly as happy tears fell slowly down her cheeks.

Tom was so taken aback that he forgot to breathe as he looked at his love with shining eyes. He finally exhaled and gasped in a breath again before blinking a few times.

“Sorry if I cut off your speech.” Arie apologized, laughing gently. “You can make it official now.”

Tom closed his eyes, huffed sarcastically, and turned his nose up. “Well, you did. I had that whole speech planned and everything. Learned how to make my heart race and cry on cue for it, I did.”

Arie giggled. “Oh, I’m _terribly_ sorry, Tom” she said, playing along. “You can say it.”

Tom peeked out at her with one eye before closing it again and shaking his head. “No, no. The moment’s gone.”

Arie playfully smacked his leg. “Thomas William Hiddleston, I swear—“

“I love you, Arie!” he exclaimed as he turned back to Arie and took her face in his hands, kissing it all over. “I love you.” Kiss. “I love you.” Kiss. “I love you, I love you, I love you.” Kiss, kiss, kiss. “I’ve got sixteen years of I-love-yous to make up for.” Kiss.

“Well, I think you’ve covered the first five years right there.” Arie mused.

“Nope. I’ve only covered the first day.” Tom grinned. “I love you so much, Arie.”

“I love you too, Tom.” She leaned up and kissed him.

“WOO-HOOOOOOOOO!”

“What the--?” Tom said as he startled. They both looked towards the house to see Diana standing on the back porch in her robe and slippers.

“Mum!” Tom exclaimed as Arie laughed.

Diana gasped. “Oh, fiddlesticks! I’ve been caught!” she exclaimed before scurrying back inside.

“Oh my god, I can’t believe she was spying on us.” Tom groaned.

“I think she’s making up for lost time, too.” Arie said, and Tom laughed before taking Arie into his arms again. They spent the next hour cuddling while Perseus and Andromeda watched over them.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Arie come to house sit for Diana while she's on a trip. What will they find to occupy their time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, readers!
> 
> This chapter's a bit short, but it's an update nonetheless. I've not had many opportunities to just sit and write the way I like to, and it doesn't help that I keep changing my mind about future happenings in this little fractured fairy tale. If there's an inspiration stick out there, can someone please come whack me with it? Thanks. :P
> 
> Happy reading!

_Oxford, January 2011_

 

“Tom? Wake up, Tom… we’re here.” Arie squeezed her boyfriend’s shoulder gently until he stirred from his nap.

Tom rubbed his eyes. “Huh… what? Oh, I’m sorry, darling. I didn’t mean to fall asleep on the ride here.”

Arie smiled. “It’s alright. I know you had a hard day at work today. You’re probably not allowed to tell me why, hmm?”

“Well, not fully. I can’t go into too many details, but you wouldn’t want to hear those details, anyway. A girl… I’ll call her “M”… was brought in today. She’s eight years old, and her situation is very much like yours was.”

“Oh, dear. The poor thing.” Arie commented.

“She’s not my case, but I got to keep her busy while we waited for Amelia to come back to the office. M is just the sweetest little girl. I don’t understand how someone could… um… well. Anyway, we should get in the house and start house sitting.”

Arie didn’t say anything more, but she couldn’t help noticing that Tom seemed more upset than he normally was when he mentioned cases. The situation was no different from the others he saw every day, but it appeared that he was taking a more personal interest in this one, even though it wasn’t his.

They got out of the car, grabbed their bags, and followed the shoveled path to the front door of Diana’s house. The porch light was on, and a light had been left on inside as well.

“I still can’t believe my parents are taking a trip to Spain together.” Tom said as he unlocked the door. “Even more so, I can’t believe they’re dating again after all this time.” He held the door open to let Arie in first, and they scurried inside, shutting the door and getting out of the cold. They set their bags down next to the credenza, not wanting to haul them upstairs just yet.

“It’s incredibly sweet. I’m really happy for them.” Arie told him as she pulled off her boots and set them down on the mat by the door.

Tom took his boots off and set them next to Arie’s. “Me too. I still wonder what made them decide to get back together.”

Arie hung her coat on the hanger and walked into the living room with Tom following behind her. “It was us, apparently. Your mum said that when they saw we’d reunited, it restored their faith in love and made them realize their own love story should never have ended.” She plopped down on the couch and curled her legs under herself.

Tom grinned. “Really? Aw, that’s so nice to hear. Wait, when did she tell you that?”

“She told me during one of our phone calls last week.”

Tom raised an eyebrow. “She called you last week? More than once?”

Arie waved her hand as if to say it was no big deal. “Oh, yes, lots of them. She’s told me so many stories… like how you used to stuff crayons up your nose and snort like a walrus when you were four” she snickered.

Tom put his hand on his head. “Oh god, what have I done?” he asked himself, causing Arie to tip her head back and laugh. “I don’t dare ask you what else you’ve talked about, because I really don’t think I want to know.”

“You’re the one who gave your mum my number.” Arie pointed out, wagging a finger at him.

Tom took her hand and bent down to kiss her fingertip. “I guess it’s my own fault, then” he said, winking. “I’m going to run down to the basement and grab some logs so I can get a fire going in here.”

“Don’t be long, Tom.” Arie said as she playfully twirled her finger in her hair.

“Never far from where you are, darling.” Tom kissed the top of her head before running downstairs.

Arie smiled and turned her head for the purpose of admiring Tom’s backside as he walked away. When he was out of her sight, she giggled and flopped back on the couch, her black hair splaying across a cushion.

She looked around, pondering on what a lovely home it was, especially the living room. Diana had redecorated it recently. The walls had dark brown paneling that went about a third of the way up from the wood floor. The wallpaper was a cornflower blue shade that had a damask print in a very slightly lighter shade; you had to look very closely to see it. All the furnishings in the room matched the walls. The only thing Arie didn’t like was the rug. The colors matched, but the obtuse pattern on it was too tacky for her taste.

During their last visit, Diana brought up the idea of Tom taking the house again. He didn’t have an answer for her yet, as it was still too soon to tell what the future would have in store. Arie discussed it with him later on, and he admitted to seeing it as a possibility, knowing he would inherit the place nonetheless. For the here and now, though, he was happy with everything in his life. Arie concurred.

Tom emerged from the basement with a few logs in his arms. He set them down in front of the fireplace and set to work on starting the fire. “Comfy there, darling?” he asked.

Arie turned her head to look his way and hummed in contentment. “Very comfy.” She put a hand on her stomach as she felt it rumble. “Although I think I’m ready for dinner.”

Tom chuckled. “Me too, love.”

Arie lifted her head and propped it up with her hand. “I suppose I should have asked you this before you brought the logs up, but could we perhaps go to The White Rabbit for pizza?”

Tom looked out the window. “It’s already getting dark out, so I think we should stay here. Mum wants us to be in the house in the evenings.”

Arie smacked her forehead. “Right, I forgot. Because of the robberies, yes?”

Tom ignited the flame and kept his eyes on it while responding. “Yeah, since they’re only happening at night. The burglars are only targeting houses where they are sure nobody is home. They’ve not hit this street, and hopefully they won’t, but Mum just wanted to be extra cautious.” Satisfied with the now roaring fire, Tom rose and went to stand by the couch. “We can go there for lunch tomorrow if you like.”

Arie sat up. “Sounds good.”

Tom motioned in the direction of the kitchen. “Come with me; we’ll see if Mum’s got anything for us to make. Otherwise we can have something delivered.”

Arie followed Tom to the kitchen and stood behind him as he opened the refrigerator. They both laughed when they saw that the fridge was full of sealed containers, all labeled with the contents and the date each different food item needed to be eaten by.

“Tom, your mum is amazing! She really thinks of everything!”

Tom chuckled. “That she does. Go on, darling… pick out whatever you like for dinner tonight. I’ll pick tomorrow’s meal.”

After a few minutes of pondering, Arie selected a dinner of pork chops, sugar snap peas, and sweet potatoes.

“Excellent choice, Arie.” Tom took the containers with the pork chops and sweet potatoes from her. “Here, I’ll get these warmed up.”

When the food was warmed and plated, Arie took their meals to the table. Tom poured them each a glass of Chardonnay before joining her. They ate in comfortable silence for a few minutes, simply enjoying the taste of Diana’s cooking and the warmth of each other’s presence.

“It feels nice to be on vacation.” Arie finally spoke.

“That it does.” Tom replied. “Although Emily must be missing you, I’m sure.”

“She didn’t want to see me go, but they’ve got a guy filling in for me so she doesn’t have to do our shows by herself. His name’s Liam, and I think she’s sweet on him… though she hasn’t admitted it yet.”

Tom swallowed a bite of pork chop and smiled. “Ehehehe. Well, we’ll have to see how that goes. What’s he like?”

Arie shrugged. “I only met him yesterday, but he seems cool. He was a bit nervous about memorizing all the scripts, but I think he’ll do alright.”

Tom wiped his mouth with his napkin. “Ah, good. So, what do you want to do after dinner? I should’ve thought of some things for us to do since we’re house bound for the evenings, but we can brainstorm some ideas later.”

Arie tilted her head in the direction of the living room. “Well, there’s a very comfortable couch for us to cuddle on, and you’ve built such a nice, warm fire. And since your mum’s got a big telly mounted above the fireplace…”

Tom grinned. “Movie night?”

Arie grinned back at him. “Movie night!”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Arie's relationship progresses to the next level, much to Tom's surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, readers!
> 
> I know, this story has been slow going. Next time I do a chapter fic, I promise not to post any of it until the entire thing is done, no matter how excited I am about it!
> 
> But enough about me... Let's join the happy couple for their movie night and see what sorts of shenanigans they're up to.
> 
> Happy reading!

With the table cleared and the dishwasher running, Tom and Arie were ready to get comfortable for the night. Tom picked up their bags and led Arie to Diana’s room.

“Mum said you could sleep in her bed while we’re here” he told her as he set her bag down on the chair in the corner of the room.

Arie’s eyes lit up at the sight of the huge bed. “Is that one of those Super King mattresses? I’ve always wanted to try one out!”

Tom chuckled. “Well, now you get to. You won’t be cramped in this bed, that’s for sure. Even if you stretch out and spread out your limbs, you won’t hang off that thing anywhere. Even two people could do it.”

The way Tom looked down and cleared his throat after his unintended innuendo made Arie wonder if he was hinting at something, but she decided to put it out of her mind. She knew he’d never pressure her; in fact, he’d always waited for her to express when she was ready for anything. They had yet to make love, and Arie had been thinking about that a lot lately. There had been time in recent weeks where she thought she might be ready, but she wasn’t certain her feelings weren’t being persuaded by the guilt of making Tom wait for her. But it was all brought on by herself, of course.

Blinking, she looked up, realizing Tom was probably waiting for her to speak. “I’m not putting you out of a bed, am I? I don’t want you to have to sleep on the couch again.”

Tom shook his head. “Of course you’re not putting me out of a bed, love. I’ve still got my old room, which I let you sleep in last time.”

Arie smacked her forehead. “Argh. Silly me. But do you even still fit in your childhood bed, Sir Long Legs?”

Tom chuckled. “It’s a Double size mattress, so yes. I’m going to change into my pyjamas. Meet you downstairs?”

Arie nodded. “Sure.”

She heard the door close behind her as she went to retrieve some nightclothes from her bag. From the few selections she’d brought, she picked her navy blue and white horizontal striped nightdress with navy elbow length sleeves. It was better suited for spring, since the fabric fell about two inches above her knees, but the heat was on, and there was a nice fire downstairs.

Tom was setting down some blankets on the couch when Arie descended the stairs. She smiled, admiring the way he looked in his nightclothes. He’d put on a navy pyjama set with a periwinkle and gray vertical striped design. The buttons on the shirt strained a bit when he moved his arms.

“I really like your pyjamas.” Arie told Tom as she approached him.

Tom was turning off the lamps on the end tables, so his gaze wasn’t on her. “Thank you, darling. I—“ He turned at that moment to see the cute nightdress Arie had on, and he couldn’t help himself from staring. “That looks so good on you, Arie.”

Arie looked down at herself. “Thanks. I’ve had this for some time. It’s super comfy, so it’s one of my favourites.”

“I especially like that we match.” Tom said with a wink.

Arie grinned. “I guess we’re on the same wavelength.”

“If you’ve got some red undergarments on, then we definitely are!” Tom chuckled, but his laughter stopped when he saw Arie blush. “Oh, darling, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to pry.”

Arie took his hand. “You’re good; I know you weren’t. Even if you tried to offend me, I don’t think you could.”

Tom lifted her hand and kissed it. “Just making sure. Now, shall we pick a few films?”

Arie followed him to Diana’s large media cabinet. Her eyes started scanning the titles the second Tom opened the doors. “Goodness, your mum has a lot of movies!”

“That she does. I don’t think we could even get through a third of them by the time our house sitting vacation is done.” Tom said with a laugh.

“You’re right, I’m sure” Arie said as she continued to read title after title. One of them caught her attention and she pulled it off the shelf.

“Which one is that?” Tom asked her.

“Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind” she read before turning the case over to read the back of it. “I’ve not heard of this one, but it sounds intriguing.”

Tom took the case from Arie when she was done reading it and looked it over. “Oh, Jim Carrey’s in this. Mum loves him… I’m pretty sure she’s got all his movies. Kate Winslet, too… can’t go wrong with her. Let’s give it a shot. But first…” Tom scanned the titles until he found the one he wanted. “…I think we should watch this one.” His eyes lit up and his eyebrows waggled as he pulled Monty Python and the Holy Grail off the shelf.

Arie grinned. “Definitely!”

“Great!” Tom handed her the case. “DVD player’s there, remote’s on the end table. I’ll go make us a bowl of popcorn.”

~*~

With the fire and the telly screen the only nearby light sources, (Tom left some lights on upstairs and in the kitchen to show that someone was home) Tom and Arie watched their selected films. They snuggled together under the blankets and ate popcorn using the hands that weren’t wrapped around one another.

The Monty Python film prompted both of them to quote lines out loud with each other; it was clear they’d both seen it more than a few times. Eternal Sunshine, while it did have humorous moments, was more about an exploration of the human need for love. They both enjoyed it, of course. Arie’s favourite thing about the film was that it was insightful and heart-piercing. Tom’s favourite thing about the film was that it made Arie hold him tighter, like the plot made her afraid of losing memories of him.

“I’d never erase you” she told him as he was putting the case back in the cabinet.

“Nor I you, darling. But I wouldn’t mind if you erased that little tidbit of information Mum told you about my acting like a walrus when I was four.”

Arie laughed. “Nope! That’s locked in there!”

Tom snapped his fingers. “Can’t blame me for trying. You up for another one?”

“Sure. I’m not tired yet, and I feel like staying up late since I can.”

Tom nodded. “Me too. Pick another movie while I get us the rest of the popcorn. There’s not much left.” He set off for the kitchen.

Arie sighed. “You can pick out some things too, you know!” she called to him.

“I picked out Monty Python.” Tom called back.

“Well, I picked out Eternal Sunshine!”

Tom peered through the archway, only his head showing. “And you did such a lovely job of it that I’m letting you pick another!” He flashed her a cheeky grin before disappearing back into the kitchen.

Arie stifled a laugh as she grabbed an unpopped kernel from the bowl and threw it in his direction. It sailed through the air and into the archway only to clatter unceremoniously to the kitchen floor. She saw Tom bend over to pick it up and drop it in the trash bin before bringing in the rest of the popcorn.

“Missed me, missed me! Now you’ve gotta kiss me!” he sang as he sat back down, holding the bowl in his lap.

Arie took his face in her hands and planted a big smooch on his lips.

“Wow, what a kiss! I’ll take another, please!” Tom requested before puckering his lips.

Arie stood up instead. “Oh, but I can’t! I’m terribly busy with this task of picking out another movie!” She winked at him before walking up to the cabinet. Tom stuck his tongue out at her when she looked over her shoulder at him. “Well, just for that, I’m picking a rom-com!”

“Me and my big tongue.” Tom said.

Arie held up the case for Notting Hill for Tom to see before putting the disc in the player.

Tom chuckled. “Ah, the charmingly befuddled Hugh Grant. I’ve never seen this one, actually.”

“I have. It’s one of my favourites.” Arie said as she sat back down next to Tom. She selected the play option on the menu, and then she was wrapped up in the blankets and Tom’s arm once again.

“Is it absolutely terrible?” Arie asked him about thirty minutes in.

Tom shook his head. “No… I quite like it, actually.” He kissed Arie’s cheek before repositioning himself, stretching his legs out and leaving his feet uncovered. “Though the man blinks an awful lot. His eyes must’ve hurt him terribly by the time filming was done.”

Arie just snickered and kept watching. After a while, it got to one of the sillier parts of the film, one that always made Arie giggle.

_You have big feet._ Julia Roberts pointed out to Hugh Grant.

_Yes. Yes, always have had._ Hugh responded.

Julia giggled silently. _You know what they say about men with big feet?_

Hugh blinked a few times. _What’s that?_

_Big feet… large… shoes._ Julia answered.

Arie giggled like she did every time she’d seen Notting Hill, but Tom’s presence made her a bit more curious about it. Without moving her whole head, she lowered her gaze and eyed Tom’s uncovered feet. She didn’t know his shoe size, so she silently tried to guess how big they were.

“What are you looking at down there?” he asked.

Shit. She’d been caught. “Um…”

Tom smirked. “Are you looking at my feet, by chance?”

Arie turned beet red. “N-No! No, I was just… um… admiring the lovely rug here!”

Tom chuckled as he pulled his arms away from her and crossed them. “When Mum bought this rug, you quietly admitted to me that you thought it was ugly.”

Arie bit her lip. “Bollocks” she sighed. “Maybe there’s something to that memory erasing idea after all.”

“Ah, I see how it is. You think it’s a good idea when the shoe’s on the other foot. Which I hope you found to be large enough, or didn’t you have enough time to determine that?” Tom teased.

Arie reached into the bowl for another unpopped kernel and threw it at him. It bounced off his shoulder and fell somewhere on the rug.

Tom just grinned. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell Mum you hate her rug so long as you admit to examining my feet.”

Tightening her lips in an effort to hide her smile, Arie grabbed another kernel and threw it at Tom. He ducked and it went sailing into the dining room.

“Missed me, missed me! Now you’ve gotta kiss me!” he sang again.

Arie leaned in like she was going to kiss him, but she ducked her head at the last second and blew a raspberry into his neck.

Tom laughed. “Hey, that’s my move!”

Arie lifted her head and grinned. “Yeah? Well, I beat you to it!”

“Best two out of three!” Tom exclaimed and threw himself atop Arie, effectively pushing her down onto the couch. He blew a raspberry into her neck and tickled her sides as she squealed with laughter.

They spent a few minutes play fighting each other in a mighty tickle battle before Arie bucked her hips up a little too hard when Tom wrapped his arms around her. They rolled off the couch and landed on the rug with a soft thud.

“Oof!” Tom grunted, finding himself almost completely atop Arie. “Are you alright, darling?”

“Yes, I’m alright.” Arie scrunched her face in discomfort. “Though I think I found the kernel.” She reached under her back and pushed it away from them. “Are you?”

Something in Tom’s face changed, then; Arie saw it right away. The shift in his expression from playfulness to pure adoration and endless love for the woman beneath him made it feel like Earth had shifted, and the realignment of the stars could be seen by only them, through their shared gaze.

He lifted a hand to brush stray strands of hair from her face, then brushed a thumb across her lips before giving her his answer.

“God, never better.”

Tom’s hand cupped the back of Arie’s neck, and he pulled her up slightly as he lowered himself to reach her smiling lips. His fingers wove into her hair as he slid his tongue in to meet hers. The saltiness of the popcorn paired well with the natural sweetness she always tasted of, making the kiss like a delectable treat.

When Tom pulled back, Arie craned her neck up and planted kiss after kiss upon the smooth, creamy skin of his neck. Tom sighed with pleasure and let his head drop, kissing the juncture between her neck and shoulder. His free hand moved from her waist to the collar of her nightdress; two fingers pulled the fabric aside just enough to allow him to kiss and gently run his teeth along her collarbone.

Arie gasped softly as her hand flew to his head and pressed down a bit. Not hard, of course… just enough pressure to let Tom know she wanted him to keep doing what he was.

The pace of Tom’s breathing picked up just as hers did, and he had to bite back a moan as he felt her body shifting under him. One of his legs ended up between hers, and he felt her hips rolling just slightly, like she was trying to keep herself from doing so. He reached back and placed his hand on her thigh - not to make her move harder, but to let her know she was welcome to if she so desired.

And desire, she did; the nervous tension left Arie’s body and she allowed herself to feel, to give in to the sensations without the reservations she’d had the last time she succumbed to such treatment.

Tom could sense the change in her, and he could definitely feel it as her body pressed against his, and oh hell, he was going to find himself in quite a predicament if she kept moving against him that way. He was glad to continue, but only if she wanted what he did, and he didn’t want her to see the evidence of that if she wasn’t ready.

But it was certainly too late for that. They were between each other’s legs, after all, and Arie could feel how Tom, _all_ of Tom, responded to every touch, every sound she made. She put a hand on his shoulder and gently pushed him up and away from her.

Tom grimaced, squeezing his eyes shut while silently cursing himself. It was too much, he’d gone too far. She wasn’t ready, and he should have known that. He damned his body and brain for mixing up the signals. Sighing, he opened his eyes and mouth, preparing to apologize and beg her forgiveness.

The sight he was met with was unexpected, so much so that it took him longer than it should have to react accordingly. His girlfriend lay under him with eyes practically shimmering and a smile that nearly melted his heart.

He decided to brave the question. “How are you, sweetheart?”

“I’m wonderful” she answered softly, her smile growing slightly wider. “I feel so good when I’m with you.”

Relieved, Tom smiled and kissed her forehead. “I’m glad for that. Same goes for me.”

“I…” Arie hesitated, gaze shifting to the side. “I wouldn’t mind… feeling a little better.” Her eyes flitted back to his, a blush spreading across her cheeks as she tried to keep visual contact with him.

Tom was truly stumped as to what she meant for a moment, until the signs helped him piece it together. Keeping eye contact with him was taking effort on her part. Her cheeks bore a soft pink shade. She was moving slightly, pressing into the leg he’d slotted between hers. To say he was stunned would have been an understatement.

“Oh!” he gasped out. “You… you w-want…” He gulped, swallowing loud despite his suddenly dry mouth.

“Yeah” she exhaled nervously.

He was still taken aback. “Gosh. Um… well, then. Wow. Are you sure?”

Arie nodded with a nervous smile. “Mm-hmm.”

“Really, really sure?” he pressed.

Her smile faded and she looked disheartened. “Unless… I mean, we don’t have to…” She turned her head to the side again.

Tom’s brow knit in concern. “Arie…”

“…if you don’t want me.” she continued.

Tom’s eyes shot wide open, and he felt like his heart would tear asunder just at hearing the fact that she thought that would ever be a possibility. Oh, hell no. That was not going to happen; he wouldn’t let it. He’d told her he would stick all her broken pieces back together, and damn it all, he meant it.

He cupped the back of her head and pulled her up to him, crashing their mouths together in a breathless kiss. Every ounce of his love for her was poured into that endearment, and he did not let her go until they absolutely had to break for air.

Arie’s cheeks blushed in a deeper shade of pink as she panted for air. “Wow…”

Tom placed a hand on each cheek, thumbs rubbing over the deepened hue. “Never think that, my darling, for it will never be true. I will always… _always_ … want you. I want to hear you tell yourself that. ‘Tom will always want me.’ Say it for me, sweetheart.”

“Tom will always want me.” Arie repeated. She smiled after, and Tom was satisfied that she’d been assured.

“I’m so, so sorry if any part of my reaction prompted you to think otherwise. I was truly surprised, but I’m thrilled, my love. If you’re ready, so am I.”

“No concerns?” she asked.

“Well, there is one minor detail to agree upon.” His right eyebrow quirked up in that adorable yet sexy way it always did. “Where?”

Shoot. She hadn’t thought of that. Her feelings came when they did, and neither heart nor brain took where they were into account. Of course she wanted to be respectful of where they were. Luckily, there was one option she managed to think of right away.

“If I’m not mistaken, you did say I wasn’t putting you out of a bed.” Arie answered, grinning sheepishly.

Tom’s eyes opened wide again, and he started snickering. “Oh, goodness…” He cut himself off as more laughter took over.

Arie giggled. “Oh, come on. It’s not that bad a suggestion, is it?”

Tom ran a hand through his hair before shaking his head. “No, I’m just in a bit of a shock, that’s all. I guess I never imagined that when we decided it was right for our first time together, it would end up in the christening of my childhood bed!”

Arie shrugged. “Well, where else would you suggest we go?”

Tom put a finger to his lips as he thought about it. “We could just do it on this tacky rug” he joked.

She laughed and shook her head. “No… too hard to clean.”

Tom laughed before looking in the direction of the back door. “Or… we could set up the old camping tent out back and do it beneath the tree.”

Arie pondered. “That’s kind of romantic, but maybe a different time, when it’s not so cold. Besides, I don’t really want our first time together to be on the ground.”

Tom gave her a quick nod. “That settles it, then. Good thing Mum never got me one of those silly race car frame beds.”

“Ha! For sure!” Arie agreed.

Tom held up a finger. “I just thought of something. Do you have any form of protection on you? I’m quite sure I don’t.”

“Oh, we’re good. I’ve got the Implanon.” Arie answered. Tom looked confused, so she patted her arm. “It’s a little rod they put in your arm for birth control. I’ve not been… active that way for some time, but I like the other benefits of it as well, so I decided to keep using it.”

“Wow, that’s a thing. Alright, then. Are you ready—“

“Tom, you already asked me if I was. Believe me, I’m sure.” Arie assured him.

Tom smiled and stood up. “I was only going to ask…” He bent down and took Arie into his arms, holding her bridal style. “…if you were ready to go upstairs.”

Arie wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. “Calgon, take me away!”

Tom laughed and kissed Arie’s cheek before turning to carry her to the bedroom, the movie forgotten.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arie and Tom join physically for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, readers!
> 
> And here we are at the love scene. I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Happy reading!

Tom and Arie stood at the foot of the bed, his hands on her waist, hers on his shoulders. They nuzzled noses and foreheads while swaying gently to an instrumental playlist Tom started up from his MP3 player. All the tracks were soft and slow, like the music you’d hear in a movie as background to a quiet but romantic scene.

Arie stopped swaying and slid her fingers down the modal fabric of his pyjama shirt until she reached the first button. She deftly undid each one until his shirt was completely open, revealing his lithe frame to her. One kiss was pressed to his chest before she moved the fabric off his shoulders and let it drop to the carpet.

She took her time running her hands over his arms, chest, and abdomen, loving how his lean muscles felt under her palms and fingers. Tom was more than happy to let Arie take her time with the exploration; he was certainly going to take his time doing the same.

Her fingers finally trailed down to the drawstring of his pyjama bottoms; she took one end of the string between thumb and forefinger and tugged, untying the knot and loosening the sleep trousers at the waist. Tom let them fall to the floor before stepping out of them and shoving them aside with his foot. He was left in a pair of cherry red cotton boxers that helped to feature the bulge of his awakening arousal.

“You’re so handsome.” Arie spoke softly.

Tom put his finger under her chin to draw her closer for a kiss. Then he trailed his hand down her side and grasped the fabric of her nightdress. He looked into her eyes, silently asking for permission. When she nodded and raised her arms, he lifted the fabric up and tugged it off of her, adding it to the pile with his discarded clothes.

His mouth fell agape, and a smile tugged at his lips. They really were on the same wavelength, for she was also in red. A scarlet sateen demi bra flattered her perky breasts, and she had a matching bikini style panty.

Tom brushed her hair off her shoulders so it draped down her back and took in the sight of her. “Heavenly.” Tom whispered, in awe of the full beauty of his love.

Arie smiled and blushed a shade that matched her undergarments. “Make love with me” she requested.

The couple got into bed, laying on their sides and facing each other. Tom threaded his fingers through Arie’s hair and moved in to kiss her. Their tongues entered each other’s mouths, and the kiss became heated.

Arie moved her hand from Tom’s back to his bottom, cupping him there and giving a light squeeze. Tom smiled into their kiss and moved his free hand to her breast, thumbing her nipple through the fabric. A soft whimper emitted from Arie, so he rolled her onto her back and began his treatment on both of her breasts. She moaned and let him settle between her legs again, rocking gently against his thigh.

Tom groaned at the stimulation his member was receiving and pulled away to lift Arie’s legs, having her bend her knees. He pulled her panties down and off her legs, throwing them over by the rest of their clothes. Hovering over her again, he leaned on his elbows and slid his hands around her back with intent to unclasp her bra; his brow furrowed when he didn’t feel a clasp.

Arie giggled before pushing Tom onto his back and straddling his hips. She heard him mutter a “wow” and blushed again.

“It’s a front close” she explained as she opened the clasp between her breasts with a click. Tom moaned when she lifted the cups off her breasts and tossed the garment aside. “Like what you see?” she asked, unable to help needing the reassurance.

Tom grabbed her arms and flipped them back over so he was atop her again. He sat between her legs and lifted them by the ankles. “Well, let’s see…” he began before tickling her feet, making her laugh. “These are fun to play with.” He ran his hands up to her calves. “These are quite lovely.” His hands moved to her knees, tickling the backs of them and making her laugh again. “Also fun” he grinned. Then her legs were spread and a kiss was pressed to each inner thigh. “I look forward to having my head between these as much as possible” he commented, making her moan and shudder. He moved his hands to her bottom and splayed his fingers across what he could without turning her over. “You’ve got such a cute little behind. I love it.”

Propping himself back up a bit, his hands took her hips and he kissed each prominent hip bone. “I love these most when you dance.” He hovered his mouth over her navel and watched her stomach muscles tense in preparation for what she knew he was going to do next. A relieved sigh came from her when he merely kissed her stomach. Then, when he had her fooled, he blew a raspberry there and she squealed with laughter, her knees almost bumping into his head in the process. “One of my favourite spots to tickle you” he chuckled.

Next were her hands. “I will never want to stop holding these.” Tom said before kissing the back of each hand. Then he kissed all the way up each arm. “I love feeling these around my waist or against my back when we embrace.” Next, he caressed her shoulders. “I especially love these when your hair falls over them.”

Then, it was onto her breasts. “These…” he started, taking hold of them. “…are spectacular. They’re soft, and perky, and… _mine_.” She cried out softly when he gave each nipple a gentle suck. He trailed his lips upward and stopped them over her heart. “I love feeling your heartbeat when we snuggle close together.” He kissed her there and moved on to her neck. “One of my favorite places to hold and kiss.” His hand held the back of it while he planted several kisses. And, of course, he had to blow a raspberry there, too.

When Arie finished laughing, Tom moved to her cheeks. “These are most gorgeous when you blush” he said before kissing each one. Then he kissed her nose. “Cute as a button” was his comment. When she closed her eyes, he kissed each lid before she opened them again. “Looking into these is all I’ll ever need to be happy.” Next, he ran his fingers over the shell of each ear. “I love to constantly fill these with the sounds of repeated ‘I-love-yous’, over and over and over.” He ran his fingers through her hair. “You knew how much I loved your hair from day one. I think I’ll love it even more once I’ve seen what it looks like after a night of passion.”

Tom ran a finger across her lips, the final stop on his little tour of her body. “Prettiest when you smile, tastiest after you’ve eaten fruit, and sexiest when they’re touching mine.”

Arie wiped a happy tear away and pulled Tom in for a kiss. She didn’t want to wait any longer; she needed him now. Her fingers slipped under the waistband of his boxers, and with his help, she pushed them down and off. The sight of him, fully bare before her, was breathtaking. Her sweetheart really was an Adonis.

The smile of approval was all Tom needed before capturing her lips, ready to resume their lovemaking. He took her first with his fingers, caressing both the outside and inside of her centre until he found every spot that elicited a gasp, a moan, or his name from her pretty mouth.

When he was sure Arie was physically ready for him, Tom removed his fingers and closed his lips around them, partaking in her essence. He lined his hardness up with her centre and stroked her cheek with his thumb. “Ready, sweetheart?”

“Yes” she answered before shivering slightly.

“Are you nervous?” he asked.

She smiled and shook her head. “No, I’m just a bit chilly.”

“Let’s fix that.” Tom suggested, reaching back to pull the covers over them. “If you get too warm, I’ll push them back off.”

After readjusting himself, Tom was prepared to enter Arie and become one with her body. He sank into her, moaning at the feeling of pressing himself inside. Arie gasped and keened at the sensation of being filled.

“Oh my god…” Tom panted. “I’m inside you. It’s incredible. You’re incredible.

“You feel wonderful, Tom.” Arie told him.

“So do you, darling.”

Tom gathered her in his arms, pressing her chest against his as he moved in her, with her. He kept himself contained within her as he thrust slowly, intermittently pressing against the upper wall of her centre. His mouth caught her shuddery moans and broken gasps with each kiss.

Arie’s nails dug into Tom’s back, leaving tiny crescents in their wake. She felt herself become overwhelmed with emotion. All those years apart, all the pain, all the anxieties her experiences caused her… every second of it was worth it because it all led to this.

She pulled back to look at his face. “I love you” she whispered, her eyes misty and shining.

Tom kissed her forehead. “So much, my darling. I love you so much.”

He reached back and grabbed her thigh, lifting and pressing it to his side while he shifted his hips to change the angle. Arie moaned and lifted her other leg, hooking them at the ankles around his back. The change in position allowed him to slide in even deeper, sheathing himself completely with each push in, and Arie cried out when he hit just the right spot inside her.

A luxurious moan rumbled from deep within Tom’s chest. He slid out a bit farther with each pull back, allowing him to thrust harder. One of his hands moved to Arie’s chest, cupping a breast and teasing her nipple. She moaned his name and held onto him, her hands gripping the backs of his shoulders as she rocked her hips in time with his.

His breathing becoming more labored, Tom held her closer, wrapping his arms around her back as they buried their faces in each other’s necks. The pinnacle of their pleasure was nearly within reach, and they held firm as skin slid against skin, moans were muffled against necks, and hips rolled and thrust.

Arie stammered out his name right before her peak was reached, and Tom lifted his head in time to see his true love come undone in his arms. Her mouth opened wide enough for a scream, but the only sounds she could make were high-pitched gasps and coos. He felt her quivering underneath him as the waves of her orgasm spread through her entire body.

A lovelier sight, he’d never seen. Arie was always beautiful, but when she came, she was an absolute vision, taking on a new kind of radiance. Tom was so distracted by the sight of her that he had to remind himself to keep moving and not simply stop and watch. He wanted her pleasure prolonged as much as possible.

Alas, the tightening of the walls that surrounded him was too prominent to ignore any longer. Tom slipped one hand out from under her and pressed into the mattress so he could better support himself, his fingers clasping at the now loosened sheet under them. Arie opened her eyes to look into his, and Tom gave in, surrendering what was left of his control. She watched in awe as his eyes rolled back in his head and his mouth fell open with orgasm. A long, relieved cry tumbled from lips that remained wide open, yet drawn back in reaction to his climax. As he trembled above her, the warmth of his essence spilled into her core with prominent pulses.

They kissed and nuzzled against each other as the final waves of pleasure ebbed. And Tom had been right; Arie’s hair, mostly sprawled across the pillow aside from some stray strands that draped over her face or shoulders, took on a new form of elegance after their night of passion.

“What love we’ve made.” Tom whispered, eyes now misty and shining to match Arie’s.

She smiled and nodded. “It was magical. I’d dreamed of how wonderful it would be, and it was all that and so much more… all because it’s you.”

Tom embraced her and kissed her soft lips. “What would you like to do now? Do you want to clean up? Or maybe you’d like some water, or a snack? We could also just go right to sleep. Anything you want, darling.”

Arie smiled and bit her lip. “Again.”

Tom laughed softly with delight. “Again?!”

She shrugged. “Well, you know how I always like to do everything a second time… just to make sure I really like it” she replied, giving him a wink.

Arie squealed as she was tackled with tickles, kisses, and even little nibbles all over her body.

And after a quick snack and a drink of water, they did make love once more before curling up under the blankets. They drifted off to sleep with Tom’s arms wrapped around Arie’s waist, and her head resting over his heart.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom surprises Arie with a special new set of decorations in their tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, readers!
> 
> I very much hope you all enjoy this chapter, and that's all I'm going to say about it here. Leave comments and all that good stuff. :)
> 
> Happy reading!

_April, 2012_

 

Tom and Arie pulled into Diana’s driveway for the second visit that month. Tom used to visit his parents once a month, but Diana had begged to see them more often. Not wanting to disappoint her, Tom promised to visit twice as often. Arie usually joined him, only staying behind if she had work or previously made plans with Emily.

Tom got out of the car first, coming around to Arie’s side and opening her door, taking her hand as she stepped out.

“Rain must not have been in the forecast for Oxford today.” Arie said, looking up at the partly cloudy sky. “It was raining everywhere else.”

Tom nodded. “I’m glad for that.”

With her hand still in his, Tom began leading Arie to the backyard.

“Um, Tom? Aren’t we going to knock on the door?” Arie mused.

“In a minute, darling. I want to show you what I did with the tree.”

Arie’s brow furrowed. “New decorations? Did you take down the blacklights?”

Tom shook his head. “I’d never take down the blacklights, love. But yes, there are new decorations.”

As they neared, Arie could make out various small objects hanging from some of the branches. Many of them had clear glass bulbs which contained either tea lights, clover flowers, or pink chrysanthemum heads. The rest of the objects, as she would soon see, were made from various materials: plastic, light wood, fabric, shrink plastic… nothing heavy enough to pull the delicate branches down too much. Some were purchased as extra parts for dollhouses, and some of them were made or modified in various ways.

“Tom, these bulbs are lovely! Richard and Tessa let you do this?”

Tom nodded. “Yeah, when I went over to get their permission, I was told I needn’t have asked. They said the tree really belongs to us, in their minds.”

Arie smiled. “Such lovely people. Now, what are all these other things you’ve hung here?”

“Well, why don’t you take a look, darling?” With his hand on the small of her back, he guided her to the first object.

She giggled as she set her eyes upon a figure of a willow tree made from copper wire. “A willow tree hanging from a willow tree. How fitting!” she mused.

Tom chuckled. “Yes, it’s quite literal.” Arie swayed off to the left, but Tom’s hand gently pressed to lead her the other way, and they moved on to the next thing.

“A little dollhouse piano, and… what’s this?” Arie asked, eyeing what looked like a small card next to the piano. She opened it to see handwritten staves and notes, with Black Is The Color Of My True Love’s Hair printed at the top. “Aww!” she commented.

Next was a little pink dress that looked like it belonged to a doll. Arie looked up at Tom, confused.

“You were wearing a pink dress the day we met.” Tom explained.

“Oh!” she gasped softly as she began to get what Tom had done. Realization set in when she saw the next object, a little wooden swing. He’d found objects which symbolized their relationship, and had hung them in order, like a timeline.

She hugged him and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “This is incredibly thoughtful, my love.”

Tom simply smiled. “Keep going, sweetheart. You’ve not seen them all.”

The next two things symbolized unhappier times, so Tom pulled her closer. A small black headband represented her mother’s passing, as she’d worn one to the funeral. Following right after was a little fence piece for when Joseph had the fence put between the two properties. They made Arie feel sad, but she was impressed with the attention to detail Tom had put into the project.

On a happier note, the next one was a small ladder for the day James set the ladder up against the tree so Tom could climb up to see Arie. A tiny alarm clock symbolized their secret midnight meetings. After that was a miniature constellation map with Perseus and Andromeda circled.

The next few objects prompted the memories of their separation. Arie was surprised to see their matching lockets, the ones they’d put together before he left for Eton, hanging there.

“Wait a minute… Tom, how did you get my locket?” Arie asked, amused.

“Emily assisted me with that” he answered, grinning.

Arie smirked and moved on to the subsequent object, a little model of one of the Eton buildings, signifying the day Tom left for school. Alongside it was a tiny telephone that represented the only phone call they had with each other.

The following item was a little window with a long, narrow scrap of fabric hanging from between the panes. Arie was once again impressed with the creativity of the display.

“Is this the last one?” Arie questioned, not seeing any more.

“Not at all… there’s just a space between them.” Tom replied, guiding her past several branches at the same height that had nothing on them.

“You even have the years of separation accounted for.” Arie pointed out.

Tom gave her a small smile but remained quiet. He stopped her at the next item and waited for her reaction.

Arie smiled. “Is this an observatory?” Tom nodded in response. “Gosh, it looks so similar to the one I work at. Now what is…?” She broke out in laughter as she noticed the little brown-haired figure wearing a blue dress. “Is that Emily?! That’s so cool! I can’t wait to show her that!”

Alongside “Emily” was another little building, painted black to look like Cosmosis. There was even a little cocktail next to it.

“It doesn’t look quite like the ‘Cosmotion Potion’, I’m afraid.” Tom added. “It was the closest thing I could find.”

“I’d say you’ve done a spectacular job with all the little details.” Arie stated, Tom smiling at the compliment.

She moved on to see two more figures like the one of Emily, only one had red curls and a green dress, and the other had dark hair and a little suit.

“And again with my last statement. This is incredible. How did you put all of these together, Tom?”

“Some were bought as you see them, some were bought but slightly altered, and some were made. I’ll go over each one again later.” Tom answered.

The two items that followed were small laminated photographs; one was of Arie’s tattoo, and one was of Tom’s. Emily had assisted with that by sneaking a picture with her phone when Arie had fallen asleep face down on the couch one afternoon. Afterwards, she’d let Tom know repeatedly how difficult it was to hold a blacklight and take a picture, all while trying not to wake Arie up.

A dollhouse fireplace was next; a tiny tray with little mugs and what looked like a plate of cookies affixed to it was alongside it. Then there were new figures of Tom and Arie, only this time, the little hands had been stuck together.

Arie anticipated a rainbow being in there somewhere, and she wasn’t disappointed. A painted wooden rainbow with the corresponding quote printed on it hung a few branches away.

Wondering what could possibly be next, Arie eagerly moved on to find a miniature bouquet of lavender roses, put together from craft store materials.

“The first flowers you gave me after we got together.” Arie pointed out. Tom gave her a knowing smile and led her forward.

A fence that looked exactly like the first one hung there, with one difference. It was broken in half to represent the neighbors having taken it down.

The last three objects symbolized the first night they’d made love. A small television, a bucket of popcorn, and a bed swayed next to each other.

Seeing the copper willow tree again meant they were back at the start, and Arie realized they’d made it all the way around the tree. She turned to face Tom and wrapped her arms around his waist.

“This is one of the most romantic gestures I’ve ever seen. You must have spent a lot of time putting this together.”

Tom nodded and kissed her forehead. “It took some time, yes, but it was so much fun. Emily and my parents helped out with a few of the objects.”

“Do you mind if I take some pictures?” Arie asked, opening her purse to retrieve her phone.

“Go for it.” Tom replied, stepping back to watch her circle around the tree, taking shot after shot of all the items.

After getting pictures of all the symbolic objects, Arie backed up far enough to get a shot of the whole tree. When she was finished, she opened her photo gallery and scrolled to the start of the tree pictures. She ran back over to Tom and swiped through all the photos while they looked at them together.

A slight breeze chilled Arie a bit. Despite her coat for warmth, she was still a little cold in the dress and leggings she’d chosen to wear. “I suppose we should go in now” she spoke, swiping through the last few pictures.

“Sure, love.” Tom said in response, but made no move towards the house, waiting for her to finish looking at all the pictures.

When Arie got to the photo she’d taken of the entire tree, she noticed something up in the middle of the branches, but she couldn’t make it out. “Tom, is there something in the tree?”

“The blacklights are in there. Why? What do you think you saw?”

“It looks like there’s something in there.” Arie answered as she zoomed in on the photo, trying to get a better look. “I can’t tell what that is. It’s just some… dark spot.” She held up her phone so Tom could see.

Tom looked at the photo, a confused expression on his face. “Hmm. Maybe a blackbird is nesting in there or something. Shall I check it out?”

“Sure” she mumbled, still focused on the spot.

Tom carefully pushed two of the hanging objects aside and slipped between them. He heard Arie tell him to be careful as he hoisted himself up into the tree.

Arie waited for a minute, watching Tom as he perched himself in their spot in the tree. She couldn’t see him too well with the branches and glass bulbs blocking her view. “Do you see anything?” she called out.

“Yes! I’ve got it!” Tom called back. He backed himself up and jumped down from the tree, his back still turned towards Arie.

Arie approached, and Tom turned around, his hands cupped and closed around something. He was holding it carefully, making her think it was an injured bird or other small animal.

“It was just hanging there in the tree. I’ve never seen anything like it. You might want to have a look.”

Arie watched as Tom’s fingers began to press down, then lift what turned out to be the lid of a black box. She gasped as the box’s content was revealed while Tom got down on one knee. A white gold ring featured a tree and stippled leaves that were chiseled into the band and blackened to bring out the design.

 

 

 

 

Tom had picked that particular ring for two reasons, the first being the tree, of course. The second reason was that he’d rarely seen Arie wearing jewelry. Aside from her locket, she only owned one simple pair of diamond earrings and a star pendant necklace, and she didn’t have much of a fascination for pretty gems and baubles. Her preferred sparkles were the twinkling stars in the night sky, as she’d told him once. Thus, he’d deemed the unique ring perfect.

He lifted his free hand to take the one trembling at Arie’s left side; her other hand was occupied with dabbing her misty eyes.

“I knew that first day, from the moment I set eyes upon you, right here under this tree…” Tom paused to swallow the lump in his throat. “…that you were my true love. Mum thought I was being silly. Dad thought I was being young and foolish. Even you looked at me like I was a bit of a nutter at first.”

Arie emitted a small laugh and wiped her eyes again before he continued.

“But I knew I was right the entire time. I’ve loved you… unconditionally… every moment since, even when we’d lost each other. If I were to give you a clover flower for every time I thought of you, you could walk through a field of them the expanse of the planet. And amidst all the uncertainties of life, one thing I’ve always been absolutely certain of is the feeling of you in my arms. And I will never let us be apart again.”

“Oh, Tom” she sobbed.

“That… cold, broken, rainy path we traversed to find each other, a fork in the road splitting us apart and eventually meeting back up so we could be with each other… I’d still walk it again and again because I know that it leads to you… my rainbow.”

Tom removed the ring from its holder and set the box down. He held Arie’s hand steady and carefully slid the ring onto her finger as he spoke.

“Arie Mae Harris, will you continue with me our fractured fairy tale? Will you be the one I continue to love and cherish for the rest of my days? Will you be my wife?”

Arie was so choked up that she couldn’t form a verbal answer. Tom stood and clasped onto her shaking shoulders, steadying her.

“Am I going to have to propose a second time so you can make sure you want to say yes?” he asked with a grin.

A laugh broke through, finally freeing up her voice to speak. “Oh, shut your face!”

“Gladly!” Tom replied, effectively closing his mouth by pressing it to hers, kissing her hard and quick. “Is that a yes?”

Arie nodded vigorously, happy tears still rolling down her cheeks. “Yes!”

With happy tears pricking at his own eyes, Tom lifted his love and spun her around before setting her down and pulling her into a tight embrace. “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too” she answered before they kissed again.

“WOO-HOOOOOOOOO!”

Arie broke the kiss with a laugh. “Sounds like your mum knows!”

“YES! WAY TO GO, SON!”

Tom laughed, turning to look at the audience watching from behind the screen door. “And my dad.”

“YAY, POPPET!”

Arie gasped and turned to see Emily jumping and waving behind Diana. She was accompanied by her now-boyfriend Liam, who was also waving.

“Surprise, darling!” Tom exclaimed, kissing Arie’s cheek before bending over to pick up the ring box.

The four witnesses to the joyous event pushed their way through the screen door and ran over to greet the engaged couple. Congratulations and hugs were exchanged beneath the willow tree.

Diana, who’d been dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief, looked up at James to see that his eyes were also wet. “James, do you need this?” she asked, offering the handkerchief to him.

James shook his head. “I’m not crying, there’s a branch in my eye” he insisted, batting away one of the low-hanging branches. Diana smiled and winked at him.

“Can I see the box, Tom?” Arie asked. Tom handed it to her and she examined it, finding that it had a small hook and string attached. “So this was hanging in the tree the whole time?”

Tom nodded. “I’d intended to have you climb up there with me to find it, but I forgot to put the ladder out. I didn’t want you to have to scale the tree in your nice dress and tights.”

“Ever the gentleman.” Arie commented.

“It worked out better this way, anyway.” Emily added. “We all got a better view of the proposal!”

“That we did!” Diana agreed. “Alright, everyone come inside. Everything’s all set up for the party!”

“Party?” Tom asked, unaware.

Diana smirked and raised a brow. “Well, of course there’s a party! You didn’t think we’d let you propose and then just run off somewhere else to celebrate, did you? Come on! Inside!”

“Don’t worry, it’s nothing big. There’s only the six of us.” James assured as they all filed in through the screen door.

The doorbell rang, and Diana held up a finger. “Hold that thought, James. There’s eight of us. I did invite two more. Arie and Tom, come with me to the door, please.”

Arie paused to take a deep breath. Everything had yet to sink in, and she didn’t know how many more surprises she could fit inside her dizzying mind.

Tom knew that far off look in her eyes, so he wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. “I’m right here, sweetheart.” Arie smiled and nodded to signal they could head over to the door.

Diana opened the door for the two guests before Arie and Tom could get there. “They’re right here” they heard her say before the guests entered the house.

“Is that my little Arie?” one of them asked.

Arie’s eyes opened wide with recognition, and a smile spread across her face. “Karen!”


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The engagement celebration continues. Diana wants to discuss plans for the future again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, readers!
> 
> I'm afraid this poor story has been seeing some neglect. Between a huge birthday celebration, obligations for the vocal jazz group I sing in, and just plain old lack of inspiration, updates have not been happening as fast as I'd hoped to have them ready. Augh. Never again will I post a chapter story until it's already finished.
> 
> That said, I hope you enjoy this little update. Happy reading!

Arie ran to Karen and they hugged tightly as Tom and Karen’s wife, Laura, shook hands and watched their reunion.

Karen pulled back, eyeing Arie up and down. “My goodness, look at you! My sweet little Arie is all grown up!”

“I missed you so much, Karen. I’m sorry I never contacted you, I meant to, I just—“

“Hush, Arie.” Karen soothed. “There’ll be none of that. No apologies are needed, anyway. Tonight is about you and Tom, and the journey you’ll be starting together as newlyweds-to-be! I’m so happy for you, and proud of you.”

“Thank you, Karen.” Arie sobbed softly as Karen pulled her in for another hug.

Arie stepped back after a moment, a bit wobbly on her feet. Tom stepped over and took her arm.

“Are you alright, sweetheart?” he questioned.

Arie smiled. “Never better” she assured him. “It’s just all the excitement of everything sinking in.”

“Go take your fiancée to the table and sit with her, my sweet boy.” Diana insisted. “Karen, Laura, Emily, Liam, go ahead and join them. James and I will bring the food out, and then we can all tuck in!”

The couples took their seats, Emily and Liam sitting on the same side of the long dining table as Arie and Tom.

“I’ve got to see that ring!” Emily insisted, grabbing Arie’s hand before she could even lift it herself. “Oh, it’s perfect, Arie! I adore it!” She looked at Tom and gave him a thumbs-up. “Well done, you!”

Tom chuckled. “It spoke to me. It practically shouted both of our names when I spotted it.”

“Let us see, dear.” Karen requested, and Arie held out her hand so Karen and Laura could look. “Oh, how lovely! It looks like your tree!”

“How unique! I’ve never seen a ring like that. What a great find! I’ll bet there are no others like it!” Laura added.

“Well…” Tom started, reaching into his pocket to retrieve the ring box. “There’s one other like it.” He opened the box and showed everyone a matching ring in his size.

“Someone was confident!” Liam joked. “I’m kidding, of course. Really cool idea, man.”

“As long as Arie loves it, I’m happy.” Tom stated, closing the box and putting it back in his pocket.

“It’s beyond compare.” Arie said, looking at Tom.

“Just like you, sweetheart” Tom stated, taking her left hand and kissing it.

A chorus of “aww” came from everyone at the table. Emily started fanning at her face.

“Why do you two always make me cry?” she whined. Liam chuckled and handed her a napkin.

“I heard cuteness happening in here!” Diana exclaimed as she entered the dining room with dishes in her hands. “How dare you not wait for me, Thomas!” she joked.

James smiled as he came in after her with the rest of the food. “Alright, that’s all of it. Go ahead and start, everyone. I’ll bring in the wine.”

After a toast to Arie and Tom and a delicious meal, they spent the rest of the party dancing, singing, and sharing funny stories.

 

~*~

 

Around eight o’clock, Emily and Liam left for London. Karen and Laura walked home shortly after, leaving Arie and the Hiddlestons to themselves. The four of them decided to take a moment to calm down after all the excitement of the day.

Diana cleared her throat. “Now that you’re engaged, I’d like to bring up the topic of the house again.”

“Di…” James interrupted, giving her a look. “Give it a rest, okay? They’ll take it if and when they’re ready.”

Tom was slightly annoyed with his mum for bringing it up again so soon, but he didn’t want to hurt her feelings.

“Ooh, I don’t know, Mum. I’d have to give up that fireplace.” Tom joked.

Diana chuckled and shook her head. “Well, there’s a perfectly good fireplace in this living room, you know.”

“Yes, but mine’s pretty special.” Tom said, smiling fondly at Arie and lacing his fingers with hers. “We were sitting in front of it when we rekindled our romance.”

Diana rolled her eyes with a laugh. “Well, maybe if you ask your house’s new owner really nicely, they’ll let you come visit it” she joked.

Tom huffed out a laugh through his nose. “Right, that wouldn’t be creepy at all. ‘Oh, hello Mr. or Miss Buyer, my fiancée and I would really love to come sit front of your fireplace for a bit.’”

Diana crossed her arms. “It wouldn’t be creepy if the ‘buyer’ were me, Thomas.”

Tom’s eyes went wide. “You want to buy my house?”

“I was thinking more of a trade, but yes, I would. Look, Thomas… I’m not getting any younger, and it seems I’ve developed some arthritis in my knees. Going up and down those stairs every day isn’t going to get any easier.”

Tom looked concerned. “I’m so sorry, Mum.”

Diana waved it off. “It’s alright, my sweet boy. It’s not bad now, but it’ll only get worse with time. Your house would be perfect for me, and for your father.”

“Are you two thinking of moving in with each other again?” Arie asked.

James nodded. “I’m going to move back in with Diana, yes. I need to put my place up for sale, but as soon as that’s settled, I’ll be back here.”

Arie smiled and looked at Diana. “What did you mean by a trade?”

“You and Tom will take this house, and James and I will take Tom’s. Both homes are already paid off, anyway. All we need to do is a bit of paperwork to transfer ownership.” Diana answered.

“But please, do take your time deciding on this.” James insisted. “We’ll be here until you decide. And if you don’t want the house, we won’t be offended. Right, Di?”

Diana narrowed her eyes at James before turning back to Tom. “Oh, no, we won’t be offended. I’d just hope you’ll decide to take this huge house from your crippled mother…” She rubbed her knees for added effect.

“Don’t guilt trip them.” James gently scolded.

“We’ll take it, Diana.” Arie chimed in. “Just… not yet.”

Tom’s brows rose. “Arie?”

“We’d been discussing it as a possibility, Tom. We may as well say yes to the offer. But no promises on a time frame. It could be one year, it could be ten. It needs to fit into both of our lives.”

Tom smiled. “I’m glad you’ve got this figured out, because I certainly didn’t.” He sighed. “Alright, Mum. Eventually, we will take the house.”

“Excellent!” Diana exclaimed, leaping to her feet and dancing to the music that was still playing in the background.”

Tom smirked and raised a brow. “Arthritic knees, Mum?”

“Like I said, they’re not that bad yet. I can still boogie on down!”

James chuckled and shook his head. “I think this would be a good time to put away the wine.” He stood and motioned for Tom to follow. “Come give me a hand, Thomas.”

As soon as James and Tom were back in the kitchen, Diana sat down next to Arie.

“Now we can talk about girly things, like your wedding planning!” Diana said with a huge smile.

Arie laughed. “Well, I don’t want anything lavish, I know that much. A simple but romantic outdoor ceremony would be lovely, which means we’ll need to get married before it gets too cold out. Though I do want a gorgeous dress that makes me feel like a princess.”

Diana smiled and patted Arie’s hand. “You and Tom may have anything you desire for your wedding day. When he told us he was going to propose, James and I told him we would help out with funding everything. We’ll get an idea of what you have your hearts set on, and figure out budgeting from there.”

Arie put her hand over her heart. “That’s incredibly generous, Diana. Tom and I will of course be paying for some things ourselves, but your help is definitely appreciated. Thank you so much.”

“Of course, dear. Now, I’m sure that you’ll be missing your mum through all of this, bless her soul. I’m more than happy to step in for support wherever you need me. I’ll come with you to pick out your dress, venue, help with invitations… anything mothers do for their children on their wedding days. You’re already like a daughter to me, Arie, and I want to be there for you, if you’d like that.”

Arie’s lip quivered and she leaned over to hug Diana. “Thank you” she said, sniffling.

“Anytime, Arie. I’m so happy you’re marrying my son.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arie goes dress shopping with Emily and Diana, during which she reveals something she's afraid to tell Tom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, readers!
> 
> It's about damn time I updated this, don't you think? Inspiration finally hit me for this one.
> 
> THANK YOU, OH WISE PLOT BUNNIES. *bows down*
> 
> Also, for the dress described here, I took inspiration from a dress I saw featured on Offbeat Bride. But because this is someone's actual modified wedding dress and not just stock photos, I didn't want to use the pictures. Photos of the bride in the dress can be found at the following link; the dress is on the bride who has "don't back down" tattooed across her chest........ http://allebachphotography.com/see-photos/tattooed-brides
> 
> Happy reading!

_May 2012_

 

"All right, ladies," the bridal consultant called out as she peered out from the other side of the archway. "Are you ready to see the blushing bride's first option?"

"Definitely! Bring her out!" Emily replied.

Eleta motioned for Arie to come forth, and within a few seconds, she came through the archway and took her place on the pedestal in front of the large mirrors. After having Arie turn to face Emily and Diana, Eleta flared out the short train and stepped back to let the others have a good look.

"Diana, this was your pick. Arie, how do you feel about this one?"

Arie eyed her reflection up and down, looking over the lace-covered trumpet dress. "Well, it flatters my figure, and I really like that. But I'm not so sure about all this lace."

Diana tilted her head as she pondered it. "I think I agree with you, dear. I thought the lace would be pretty, but it looks like—"

"A doily?" Emily interjected with a small giggle.

Diana chuckled. "Yes, I'm afraid so. Oh, well, I tried."

"It's a good start," Eleta said. "This is why you try dresses on, after all. So… form-fitting, yes; lace, no."

Arie nodded. "I hope that helps narrow it down some."

"It certainly does!" Eleta assured her. "Anything you decide you like or don't like is a huge help to me."

Arie laughed softly and smacked her forehead. "I'm sorry; I wish I'd been more prepared for this appointment. All I came in knowing was that I wanted to feel like a princess, but I'm sure a lot of brides say that, and it must mean different things for all of them."

"Arie, it's alright! I'm here to help you find the dress that does that, okay? Now, why don't we head back to the dressing room? We'll put on Emily's pick next." She escorted Arie to the dressing room to help her change.

Emily looked at Diana. "You picked a nice dress. It did look lovely on her."

"The silhouette was great, but that was simply too much lace," Diana stated. "But I'm not going to be too picky. If Arie loves it, that's what matters."

"Absolutely," Emily agreed.

The ladies sipped on their champagne until Eleta brought Arie out in the next dress.

"Here's Emily's pick! This is a ball gown made from organza. There's no train on this one, but there is some sparkle featured on the waist sash."

"Oooh, I like this one! Especially that sparkly belt!" Diana pointed out.

"Arie, I think you look great in this!" Emily exclaimed. "But what do you think?"

Arie smiled. "I do like it… quite a bit, actually. The sheer off-the-shoulder cap sleeves are beautiful, and the silhouette is princess-like."

"That it is!" Diana exclaimed, bouncing excitedly in her seat. "Oh, just think… in a matter of months, my little prince will be marrying his princess! And later down the road, maybe they'll have a prince or princess of their own! Oh, Thomas would be so happy!"

It took a moment for the ladies to turn their attentions away from their giddy chatter to notice the smile had gone from Arie's face. The sniffle caused them all to look her way, and the sight of her wiping a tear away caused Emily to stand up with a jolt.

"Nononono! Poppet, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" she asked, tucking Arie's hair behind her ear so she could dab at her cheek with a tissue she grabbed from her purse.

"It's okay, ladies!" Eleta said, patting Arie's shoulder. "Lots of brides cry when they try on dresses. Why don't you help her sit down? I'll fetch her a cup of water." She scurried off to find a glass.

Emily helped Arie sit down, smoothing out the full skirt when she was seated on the couch between her and Diana.

"It's not the dress, is it?" Diana questioned. Arie shook her head in response. "Was it something I said?"

"It's not your fault," Arie spoke through her tears. "But when you mentioned the idea of us having children, and that Tom would be happy…" She paused to sniffle and wipe her eyes. "I'm afraid Tom won't want me now because I don't want to have a baby, and he and everyone else will be disappointed in me for it."

"Oh, Arie… Shhh." Diana soothed, rubbing her back lightly. "None of us are going to be disappointed in you for that. Of course, James and I would be happy if you two wanted to have children, but we will not be upset if you don't. It's both yours and Tom's decision to make, and so long as you both have each other, we will be thrilled with whatever life decisions you make together."

"Thank you," Arie said meekly.

"Poppet, look at me." Emily placed her hand on Arie's cheek and turned Arie's face towards hers. "I've seen how Tom is with you. Believe me… that man wouldn't leave you even if you told him you were a mass murderer."

Diana chuckled. "An interesting example, but Emily's absolutely right, Arie. He will do nothing, go nowhere, unless it's with you."

"You both really think that?" Arie asked.

"Don't be a bloody fool, Arie! You couldn't get rid of that man if you tried to pry him off with a crowbar!" Emily teased, which finally got a smile and a laugh from Arie.

"Point taken," Arie said, looking up when she noticed Eleta coming in with a glass of water.

"Here you are, Arie." Eleta handed her the glass. "Are you feeling any better?"

Arie took a few sips of water before answering. "I am, thank you. Just… wedding day jitters starting early, I think."

"Understandable. Now, do you feel up to trying on some more dresses, or would you like to take a few moments?"

Arie chugged the rest of the water and stood up. "I'm ready."

"Splendid! So you said you liked the off-the-shoulder sleeves and the silhouette, correct? Was there anything else you liked or didn't like?"

Arie took another look at the dress. "There's slightly too much skirt, I don't like the "bling" on the belt, and I would like some kind of train."

"Noted," Eleta said, taking a moment to think. "I think I know exactly which dress to pull next, and if you don't love it, I'll eat my shoe! C'mon, let's go see if my instincts are right!"

Arie giggled as Eleta took her by the hand and nearly pulled her along.

It took them longer to come back that time. Diana and Emily had time to finish their champagne before Eleta came back through the archway.

"I'm so sorry to keep you here for so long, ladies! It took me a while to find that dress, but I think you'll agree it was worth the wait!" Eleta stepped aside to clear the archway. "Here comes the bride!"

Arie came through the archway with a huge smile and sparkles in her eyes. Both Diana and Emily's jaws dropped as they watched her step onto the pedestal, Eleta following right behind to flare out the train.

The dress was a satin ball gown, though the skirt wasn't as poofy as the last one. The train was chapel length and draped nicely across the pedestal. White satin buttons trailed down from the top of the back to the dropped waistline, a bow bordering each end of the line. The fabric for the off-the-shoulder sleeves and neckline connected, creating a shape much like a scalloped valance would have. Lines of pearls bordered and adorned that part in three rows, meeting in the middle to form a cluster of pearls that lay over the middle of Arie's chest, offering only a small peek of cleavage.

"This is the one!" Arie stated happily.

"It's definitely the one!" Emily echoed, fanning at her face.

Diana dabbed at her eyes with a tissue. "Yes, it is! Arie, you look stunning!"

Arie turned to Eleta. "Looks like you don't have to eat your shoe!"

Eleta laughed. "And glad am I for that! How about we try on a veil?"

She walked over to a nearby rack and selected an elbow length veil adorned with scattered pearls, the fabric attached to a headband encrusted with pearls of various sizes. The second she'd secured it onto Arie's head, Arie squealed with delight.

"You're a princess, Arie!" Emily cried out, running up to hug her from behind.

Diana ran over to join them, hugging both girls. "We'll take it!"

 

~*~

 

Tom sprang to his feet as soon as he heard his doorbell ring. He'd been waiting for Arie to get back from dress shopping, anxious to hear if she'd found one.

"Hello, sweetheart!" Tom greeted her, giving her a lingering kiss on the lips before letting her in. "Come in, come in! Tell me about your day! Dinner's been in the slow cooker all day, so it's ready whenever we are."

They sat down on the couch, and Tom pulled Arie's legs up to rest over his.

"I found a dress!" Arie told him excitedly.

"You did?! Fantastic, darling! Things must have gone well at the bridal shop!"

"Eleta was extremely helpful. I only tried on two other dresses before she found me the perfect one!"

"That's so good to hear, Arie."

Her smile faded, and Arie took Tom's hand in hers.

"Tom? There's… something I need to ask you. Diana and Emily told me I needn't worry, but… well, you know me. That's what I do."

"Of course, sweetheart. Tell me your troubles, and I will do my best to make you worry-free."

After taking a deep breath to calm herself down, Arie relayed the conversation from earlier, explaining herself slowly. Tom sat quietly, listening intently and giving her the time she needed to express everything. When she finished, she turned her head away, scrunching her face as she tried not to tear up too much.

"Hey, now. Don't turn away from me, darling. Come on, look at me." Tom coaxed her, turning her face towards him. "I'm proud of you for telling me. You never have to be afraid to tell me anything."

"I was afraid you wouldn't want me anymore after finding out," Arie admitted.

A pained expression formed on Tom's face. _I was afraid you wouldn't want me._ He'd heard Arie say that before, and he'd had none of that the first time. He wouldn't ever accept that.

"Arie, come here." Tom pulled her closer, clutching her tightly against his chest and looking deep into her eyes. "What did I tell you the last time you said those words to me?" he asked gently.

"That you'd always want me." Arie reminded herself.

"That's right. Darling, that's never going to change. No matter where life takes us, it's going to take us together. If you told me you wanted children, I'd be happy to have them with you, but not having them isn't going to make me the least bit unhappy."

Arie sighed with relief, glad to let her worries go.

"There you go, love. Let that tension out." Tom whispered before planting a kiss on her forehead. "But I'm curious… do you simply not see yourself as a mother?"

"I… I guess I don't see myself having a baby and having to raise it from scratch, so to speak. My fear is that I'll end up being a bad parent. Besides, I'm not good with babies or little kids. I can communicate better with older ones. Does that make any sense?"

"It does, Arie. But for the record, I want to say that you'd be nothing like your father as a parent because I know that's what you're thinking. If anything, my mum would have influence on you, and then you'd be learning how to guilt-trip our kid into taking our house off of our hands in no time."

Arie laughed. "That probably is the first thing she would teach me!"

Tom chuckled. "Arie, believe me, you are my world. I only need you to be happy. Besides, I get my fill of children at work every day. I love my job, but it is incredibly stressful sometimes, so it's nice to come home at the end of the day and simply put those thoughts away."

Arie smiled. "Alright, if you're sure."

"One hundred percent," Tom assured her. "Now, about that dress you found today… I don't suppose I get to see what it looks like?" He waggled his eyebrow, making her giggle.

"Thomas! You know better than that. No dress sighting for you until you see me walking down the aisle."

"I know. But can't I get a little hint or two?"

"Hmm…" Arie put her finger over her mouth as she pretended to decide. "Alright, two hints. First hint: it's a dress."

Tom's jaw dropped as he played along. "Astonishing! I would never have guessed. Tell me more."

Arie giggled. "Second hint: it's white."

Tom gasped and splayed his fingers over his heart. "White?! How scandalous! What will the neighbors think?!"

Arie laughed heartily, Tom immediately joining her.

"I really love it, Tom. I knew the moment I set my eyes on it that it was the one."

Tom smiled. "Just like I knew you were the one the moment I set my eyes on you." He gave Arie a long, passionate kiss, stopping only because he heard her stomach growl. "Hungry, darling?"

"Yes, I'm starving! Let's go have dinner."

After they stood, Tom pulled Arie against him and ran the fingers of one hand through her hair.

"I hope these next several months go by fast, because I can't wait for the day I get to marry you."


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Arie (FINALLY) get married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, readers!
> 
> A wedding? I love weddings! Drinks all around! I think I'll treat myself to some kind of yummy beverage now that I've finished writing this chapter.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy the ceremony I've given our star sweethearts, Tom and Arie. I have, of course, picked out a ceremony and recessional song. So, if you are able to indulge me on this...
> 
> Please play this song when the ceremony starts: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=blJ6iNAzf-Q  
> And please play this song when the happy couple is about to kiss: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kv4eP2dADbs
> 
> Happy reading!

_October 20 th, 2012_

 

After a wait that felt like forever, the wedding day had finally arrived. The weather had turned out unusually nice for October. It was sunny, and only a faint breeze blew.

The three women were holed up in James and Diana’s bedroom for a good part of the morning. They left the bedroom only when they needed to run downstairs or outside to coordinate something, quickly making their way back upstairs and giving a knock to Tom’s door to signal that he could leave his bedroom again.

Emily was in charge of doing hair and makeup for Arie, Diana, and herself. Diana’s shoulder length hair was left down but styled nicely. Emily did a simple updo for her now blonde strands. Arie’s hair was done more lavishly, as she did want to look like a princess for her special day. Emily swept Arie’s black tresses to drape over her left shoulder and gave the entirety of her strands long, wide curls. For a finishing touch, she added five hair pins with opulent pearls on their ends trailing down from the top of Arie’s hair to above her shoulder.

Arie’s makeup consisted of a light, sparkly eyeshadow, a very thin tracing of eyeliner, volumizing black mascara, and a pale pink shade of lipstick. When Emily finished, she finally let Arie turn around and look at herself in the mirror.

“Oh, Emily! I look like a princess!” Arie squealed.

“You wanted the princess look, and the bride gets exactly what she wants,” Emily told her. “Do you like everything? Are the colors good? Hair styled alright?”

“I’ve never looked lovelier, Em! Thank you so much!”

Emily hugged her carefully, not wanting to cause disarray to her handiwork. “Anything for you, poppet.”

Diana came out of the attached bathroom, having finished putting on her mint green mother-of-the-groom dress. “Arie, you look astonishing! Oh, I can’t wait to see you in your dress!”

“Thanks, Diana! I suppose it’s time to get into that now.”

Diana turned to Emily. “Can you handle getting her into it alright on your own? I’m going to head outside to give everything a final check, and then make sure Thomas is ready.”

Emily gave her two thumbs up. “Go ahead, Diana. I’ve become quite the dress wrangler since those last couple of fittings.”

Diana chuckled. “Alright, then. I’ll be back in a jiffy!” She slipped out of the room, opening the door only as much as she needed to, making sure Tom couldn’t get a peek at his bride if he was standing in the hall. Thankfully, the coast was clear.

She smiled after walking through the back doors, seeing that everything was ready for the ceremony. The decorations Tom had hung for Arie’s proposal had been left in the willow tree, but more of the glass bulbs with the flowers and tea lights had been added so the entire tree was covered with them. White rose petals bordered a well-mowed path in the grass to create an aisle leading up to the spot in front of the tree where Laura would stand as officiant. Liam had brought along one of his Bluetooth speakers, which James hooked up to one of the tree branches above Arie and Tom’s sitting spot. An MP3 player with the music was queued up and ready to go at a click of the remote Liam was keeping in his suit pocket.

Richard, their neighbor, was the only one outside at the moment. He had been hired to be the photographer after the Hiddlestons found out he did camera work on the side for extra money. He was steadying a video camera on a tripod when he noticed Diana approaching.

“Hello, Diana! I’ve almost got this set, just give me a tic here...” Richard bent down to look through the lens, making sure the angle he’d found included every part of the scenery it needed to. “And… got it! The video camera’s all set for the ceremony. I’ll be moving around it when I take the stills so I don’t block any of my own footage.”

Diana chuckled. “Sounds like a good plan. Thank you again for being our photographer today.”

“I’m happy you asked me. Oh, is it alright if Tessa and our girls watch from our window? Tara and Amy won’t be at the reception because they’re staying at their gran’s tonight, but they’re dying to see how Arie looks in her dress. I know Tom and Arie wanted a short, private ceremony, so we didn’t want to impose without asking. You won’t hear a peep out of them.”

Diana nodded. “I’m sure that’ll be alright, Richard. Consider it an extra tip for your services today.”

Richard grinned. “Thanks a lot! I’ll have the girls thank you themselves at a later date.”

“You’re welcome. Well, I need to get back upstairs and get everyone moving along so we can start.”

“Right. I’ll hang tight here.” Richard waved as he watched Diana head back towards the house.

Diana went in through the screen door to find Karen and Laura sitting at the dining table while chatting about the wedding.

“Alright, you two… are you all set to take on your roles?” she asked the couple.

“I certainly am,” Laura replied. “I’m happy I was asked to be the officiant for the ceremony.”

“And I’m simply bursting with joy!” Karen answered. “I’m so honored to be walking my little Arie down the aisle.”

“Good, good!” Diana exclaimed. “I think we’ll start as soon as Arie and Tom are ready. Laura, you can head outside and take your place by the tree. Karen, you can wait for Arie in the living room. We’ll exit the house from the front door and walk around to get to the aisle.”

The three of them went in their separate directions, Diana heading back upstairs to check on her son. She knocked on Tom’s door. “Permission for the mother of the groom to enter?” she called out.

“Come on in, Di!” James called back.

Diana let herself in and promptly shut the door with her foot, laughing at the scene before her. Tom was sitting in the chair by the window. He was a bundle of nervous energy, legs bouncing and fingers tapping. James was standing behind Tom with his hands on his son’s shoulders, holding him down. Liam was sitting on Tom’s old bed, chuckling at the other men.

“He was pacing back and forth non-stop,” James explained. “I decided I needed to hold him here, else he wear himself out before he can get married.”

“Last time I had the jitters that bad, I was trying to work up the courage to ask Emily out,” Liam commented.

Diana smiled at Tom. “Oh, my sweet boy.” She moved to stand in front of him. “Are you really nervous? Even Arie wasn’t shaking that much.”

“Arie is stronger than I am in many ways, Mum. But actually, I’m more anxious than anything else. I think I’m just getting impatient or something.”

James patted Tom’s shoulders before letting go of them. “The wait has been long for both of you, longer than it should have been. But sometimes the universe spins us in other directions for a time, and we humans can get rerouted for years. Perhaps there’s no rhyme or reason to it, but I like to think that we all, eventually, end up where we’re supposed to be.”

Diana reached over and took James’ hand. “That was lovely, James.”

The speech appeared to have mellowed Tom a bit. “Thanks, Dad.”

James smiled. “I suppose I should’ve saved that for the toast.”

Diana tutted. “It needed to be heard now, I think.”

James scratched his head. “Anyone got a notepad handy? I need to brainstorm some new ideas before the reception.”

Diana laughed and let go of his hand. “That will have to wait, dear. Our son’s about to get married.” She started fanning at her face. “Oh, blimey, here come the waterworks already!”

“Save some of those tears for the ceremony, Di. It won’t look right if the groom’s mother isn’t crying,” James joked.

“Yes, yes,” Diana groaned, dabbing carefully at her eyes. “Alright, Thomas. We’re mere minutes away. Are you ready to head outside?”

Tom nodded and stood up. “Of course, Mum. I can’t wait to see my bride.”

“Good. James, Liam, are you both ready?” She received nods from both of them. “Alright, let’s get this thing started! Tom, head out first and go take your place by Laura. Richard is outside with his cameras, so he’ll start taking pictures as soon as he sees you.”

Tom left the room, hurrying down the stairs and out to the backyard.

“He’ll be out of breath by the time he gets down there at that rate,” James commented as he made his way out the door in a calmer manner, Liam laughing as he followed.

Diana went back to her bedroom to find Arie standing in front of the tall mirror, admiring herself in her wedding gown. She turned around when she heard Diana enter. “I’m ready if everyone else is.”

“Just about,” Diana told Arie, looking her over. “Oh, dearie, you look so beautiful. There won’t be a dry eye in the yard when you walk down the aisle.”

“Thank you. I can’t wait for Tom’s reaction.”

“I think he’ll need that handkerchief more than you will, Arie.”

Emily came out of the bathroom, dressed and ready to go. She looked gorgeous in her light pink bridesmaid dress. The floor length dress was made from organza, and it had a long trail of fabric attached to its one shoulder that flowed beautifully behind Emily when she walked.

“Emily, you look lovely in your dress,” Diana told her.

“Thank you. I adore this dress, too. Arie, you picked out a good one.”

“I’m happy you love it so much, Em. You can certainly wear it again for formal occasions.”

“Oh, I plan to! So, are we all ready? Poppet, how are you feeling? Any jitters?”

Arie giggled. “Actually… no, there are no jitters. I was so sure I’d be a nervous wreck today, but all I’m full of is joy.”

Diana chuckled. “I wish my Thomas were as calm as you are. James had to hold him down in the chair to keep him from pacing around the room.”

Emily laughed. “That is definitely the opposite of what I expected to happen!”

Arie looked concerned. “Is he nervous? He’s not second guessi—“

Diana cut Arie off, not willing to allow her to state any doubts. “No, sweetie. He is ecstatic and so anxious to marry you that he got himself a bit worked up, is all.”

Arie sighed with relief. “Then let’s not dilly dally any longer.”

Emily grabbed Arie’s chrysanthemum and clover bouquet and handed it to her before picking up her own small bouquet. “Let’s go make you a wife.”

Diana smiled as she opened the door. “And make my son a husband.”

James and Liam turned to face the women as they descended the staircase. “Wow,” they uttered in unison.

“Well, that’s a good reaction!” Arie exclaimed.

“You all look spectacular,” Liam complimented.

“I second that,” James added.

Karen walked in from the dining room, happy tears brimming as she saw Arie. “My little Arie! Oh, how gorgeous you look!” She gave Arie a hug.

“Thank you for agreeing to walk me down the aisle today, Karen. Aside from Mum, you were really the one who raised me. I wanted it to be you.”

“I’m so honored to have been chosen, Arie.”

“Alright, shall we get this show on the road?” Emily asked. “We’ve got a couple to unite!”

“Yes! Places, everyone!” Diana exclaimed.

James opened the door and held it as everyone filed out onto the porch.

“Here’s how it’s going to go,” Diana began as she descended the porch steps and turned to face everyone. “We’re all going to go stand behind that large lattice flower trellis I had James move to the back corner of the house. It’s tall and the ivy is thick enough on it that we can’t be seen from the other side. Liam, press that remote button to turn on the music as soon as I tell you to. James and I will walk first. Emily and Liam will walk second. Finally, Arie and Karen will walk. From there, I think it’s pretty straightforward.”

“Everyone ready?” James asked. When he received nods from the group, he peeked out from behind the trellis to catch the attention of Tom, Laura, and Richard. Each of them waved to James to signal that they were also ready to start.

“Start the music, Liam,” Diana requested. Liam reached into his suit pocket and pressed the button to start the song Arie had chosen to walk down the aisle to.

Rainbow by Helen Jane Long played from the speaker in the tree, and Tom exhaled a shuddery breath of relief because finally, this was happening. He bent his knees a few times to remind himself not to lock them.

James and Diana linked arms as they walked out from behind the trellis, moving slowly between the lines of rose petals that led them to the willow tree. Tom smiled as he watched his parents walk towards him, especially grateful that they’d reunited.

Richard was moving nimbly about, snapping pictures faster than Tom could blink, and he briefly had to wonder how many total shots Richard would get by the day’s end.

Liam and Emily came next, huge smiles adorning their faces. Emily’s eyes were already misty, and she was glad she’d tucked a small handkerchief into the ribbon that bound her small bouquet.

Finally, Arie and Karen stepped out from behind the trellis, standing still for a moment to allow Richard to get some good pictures.

Tom gasped in awe, clamping his hand over his mouth momentarily as he tried to catch the breath that was so abruptly taken away. Arie practically glistened in the sunlight. Her eyes were shimmering. Her smile was beaming. The pearls on her dress and in her hair shone brilliantly.

“Look at her,” Tom whispered to no one in particular, a tear rolling down his cheek. “That’s my bride.” He turned to Liam and smiled wide. “That’s my bride,” he whispered excitedly.

Everyone laughed quietly while Liam patted Tom’s shoulder. “I know, man. She’s something special, isn’t she?”

Tom nodded, too choked up to form a verbal response.

Arie and Karen reached the rest of the group, and Karen gave Arie a hug before going to stand with Diana and James, facing the rest of them. Emily took Arie’s bouquet for her. Tom and Arie wiped their eyes before taking each other’s hands.

“Heavenly,” Tom whispered to Arie. She blushed faintly and smiled impossibly wider.

Laura cleared her throat softly to speak. “Who presents this woman and this man to be married to each other?”

James, Diana, Karen, Emily, and Liam all answered in unison. “We do.”

“Dearest family and friends, we gather here today to celebrate the union of Arie Mae Harris and Thomas William Hiddleston in wedded bliss. And it’s about time, I say!”

“So say we all,” James expressed, and everyone shared a laugh before Laura continued.

“I shall begin with a reading from Corelli’s Mandolin that the couple has chosen and modified for this special day.” She opened a small, leather-bound notebook and began to read from the pages.

“Love is a temporary madness; it erupts like volcanoes and then subsides. And when it subsides, you have to make a decision. You have to work out whether your roots have so entwined together that it is inconceivable that you should ever part. Because this is what love is. Love is not breathlessness, it is not excitement, it is not the promulgation of eternal passion. That is just being ‘in love’ which any fool can do. Love itself is what is left over when being in loved has burned away, and this is both an art and a fortune accident. Those that truly love have roots that grow towards each other underground, and when all the pretty blossoms have fallen from their branches, they find that they are one tree and not two.”

Diana took James’ handkerchief from his pocket and began dabbing her eyes with it. “And you were worried I wouldn’t have enough tears left,” she chided, much to everyone’s amusement.

“Liam, may I have the rings, please?” Laura asked.

Liam pulled a small box out of his other pocket and opened it. He took the wedding rings out of their padding and handed them to Laura before closing the box and pocketing it once more.

Laura held up the bands. “Much like these rings you’re about to exchange, your love story will never have an ending. Thomas, please repeat after me.

Tom looked into Arie’s eyes and repeated the vows that Laura read.

“Arie, I take you to be my beloved wife. I promise to love you unconditionally every second of every day. I promise to shower you with affection in every way possible. I promise to kiss your hand every morning and kiss your lips every night. I promise to climb hurdles with you as swiftly as we climbed this tree. I promise to always make you laugh, and never make you cry. I promise to quell your fears, no matter how much I have to tickle you to do it. I promise to be the Perseus to your Andromeda until our skies grow dark and we are reborn as stars.”

There were no dry eyes from anyone present.

“Arie, do you accept these vows and this ring as a sign of Thomas’ everlasting devotion?” Laura asked.

“I do,” Arie answered as Tom slid her tree ring onto her finger.

“Arie, please repeat after me.”

Arie held Tom’s hands tighter as she repeated her own vows.

“Thomas, I take you to be my beloved husband. I promise to love you unconditionally every second of every day. I promise to return all of your affections. I promise to always dance with you. I promise to always laugh at your silly antics. I promise to be open with you about my fears because I know you will make them go away. I promise to always provide you with cocoa and Hobnobs. I promise to be the Andromeda to your Perseus until our skies grow dark and we are reborn as stars.”

Everyone’s handkerchiefs became damp.

“Thomas, do you accept these vows and this ring as a sign of Arie’s everlasting devotion?” Laura asked.

“I do, Tom answered as Arie slid his tree ring onto his finger.

Laura turned a page in her notebook. “I will begin the final reading the couple has chosen; an excerpt from a poem by Jo Lynne Wood.” She lifted the book a little bit higher and began to read.

“Two trees near to each other stood

When they were young and life was new.

Their limbs reached out and their branches entwined

And thus, together they grew.

Their roots spread out down under the ground

Joining one with the other.

So, from the top in the sky to the heart

In the earth – the two were joined together.

Thru days when the sun was bright and warm

And the winds were temperamental

When a laughing breeze rustled the leaves,

Or when the rain was soft and gentle.

Thru days when the clouds were dark and gray,

And cold and fierce the weather,

The two stood firm and faced the storms

Because they stood together.”

Laura looked up and smiled at the sight of everyone dabbing their eyes with even damper handkerchiefs.

“Thomas and Arie’s promises have been made, and they have sealed their love with the giving and receiving of rings. By the power entrusted to me by the city of Oxford, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Thomas, you may now kiss your gorgeous bride.”

“Cord and music, Liam!” Emily whispered harshly to her boyfriend.

Liam ran under the tree and simultaneously pulled a cord and pushed the remote button, then ran back to his spot.

As Tom and Arie wrapped their arms around each other and kissed, Reunion by M83 started and a huge showering of iridescent confetti began drifting down upon them. Tom and Arie broke their kiss when they noticed it, looking up and laughing joyfully.

“What a marvelous send-off!” Arie exclaimed.

“This is fantastic,” Tom agreed. “I wonder how they pulled this off.”

“I don’t know, there’s so much confetti that I can’t tell how it’s happening.”

“We’ll ask later. Right now…” Tom took Arie’s face in his hands. “We’re married. Arie, we’re married!”

“I can finally call you my husband!”

“I’ve waited so long to call you my wife.”

The groom dipped his bride and they kissed, bringing on another round of cheers from the group.

Laura stepped to the side and motioned to the newlyweds. “May I present… Tom and Arie Hiddleston!” Another round of cheers rang out.

Tom turned to Arie, eyes wide and smile big. “You’re taking my name?”

“Of course I am, my love. I’m a Hiddleston now, and I want everyone to know it.”

“I’m so honored, Arie. I’m certain my parents are as well.”

“So… I guess it’s picture time now, yes?” Arie asked.

“Aren’t you going to request that we do the ceremony a second time?” Tom asked with a smirk and a wink.

“Oh, shut your face!”

“You know exactly how I like to shut my face.”

Tom pressed his lips to Arie’s, sharing another long kiss as the shimmering confetti floated around them.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Arie and Tom's wedding reception!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, readers!
> 
> If you are still reading this, you are a trooper. I've taken forever to update and I feel terrible about that, so thanks for sticking with it. I will try my hardest to get the next chapter written sooner than later.
> 
> Happy reading!

Once the photography session was finished, the group piled themselves into a few cars and headed for London to start the reception.

Touched by the couple’s story and how they reunited, the owner of Cosmosis had been happy to agree to close the club to the public for one evening. A large sign was placed by the front doors. “Closed to the public this evening for a private party. Congratulations, Arie and Tom,” it read. The club’s bouncer remained at his usual post for the evening to make sure that only the people on the couple’s guest list got in.

The group was greeted by Jack when they found their way in through the side door.

“Hello, folks! Arie, Tom, it’s quite nice to see you again. Congratulations on tying the knot!”

Tom shook Jack’s hand. “Thank you. And thanks for sticking around to tend bar tonight.”

“Oh, I’m happy to! I was there the night you lovebirds reunited, after all. There’s no way I would have passed up the chance to work at your reception. I plan on supplying your lovely bride with as many Cosmotion Potions as she wishes.”

Arie laughed. “Not too many! I do intend to remember this night.”

Jack chuckled. “Good girl. Now, I’ll be at the bar all night to keep your guests from getting thirsty. The caterers are just about ready to bring out the food stations, and they’ll be set up in the corner to the right of the bar. The DJ is here to make the wedding announcements and play the songs you’ve requested for the key moments. Aside from that, he’ll be playing the tracks we usually have going here. Everything sound good?” The couple nodded. “Right, then. You two can wait in the hallway that leads to the loos and back rooms. Sorry it’s not the nicest setup for that, but it’s really the only place you can make a grand entrance from unless you want to wait outside.”

“It’s fine, Jack,” Arie assured him. “We went over all those details with the owner when we booked the place.”

“Great! I’ll let all of you do what you need to before we open the doors for your guests.” Jack gave them a salute and returned to the bar.

Arie turned to the rest of the group. “The place looks great, everyone. Thank you all for taking care of setting up the tables and such.”

“No problem, poppet,” Emily said. “We’d have done a bit more with the decorations, but we spent most of the décor budget on that blasted confetti.”

Arie giggled. “It’s fine, Em. We wanted the club as we remembered it on the night we reunited for the most part. It already looks so cool in here, so we didn’t feel there were any changes that needed to be made.”

Tom smirked and raised an eyebrow. “How _did_ you manage to put together that whole thing with the confetti, anyway?”

Liam chuckled. “We got someone from the electric company to safely rig up the buckets of confetti above the yard. My dad’s an electrician, and he used to work there when we lived in Oxford. Then Dad got promoted to manager and we moved to London when I was fifteen. He called in the favor for us.”

Tom laughed. “That’s fantastic, man. Really creative.”

Diana tapped Tom on the shoulder. “They’re bringing out the food stations now. I think we can get ready to let the guests in.”

“Of course, Mum. Shall we go hide, Arie?”

Arie giggled as she linked arms with Tom and let him escort her to their hiding place.

Richard got his camera ready and began taking pictures of everyone and everything. Karen and Laura headed straight for the bar, eager to try the Commotion Potions they’d heard about.

The rest of the group headed to the front and the bouncer unlocked the doors when he saw them approaching. As the guests filed in, they were greeted first by James and Diana. Emily waved everyone over to the gift table, instructing the guests who brought cards and presents to hand them to her so she could stack everything nicely. Liam handed every guest two drink tickets and sent them off to the bar.

Most of Tom and Arie’s guests were co-workers and the plus-ones their invitations had stated they could bring. Diana had invited the ladies from her book club and their spouses. James sent invitations to a few friends of the family. Tessa had driven over to join Richard after dropping off Tara and Amy at their gran’s house.

Everyone mingled as they cashed in the first of their drink tickets and found their seats. The newlyweds waited patiently in their hiding place until the DJ peeked in and told them everyone was seated.

Tom stood up and took Arie’s hand, helping her to her feet. “Ready for our grand entrance, Mrs. Hiddleston?”

“I certainly am, Mr. Hiddleston,” Arie replied. She turned to the mirror hanging at the end of the hall and checked to make sure her hair was still holding up. Emily had sprayed the hell out of it to ensure it stayed, but Arie wanted to check anyway.

Tom chuckled softly and placed two fingers under Arie’s chin, gently turning her face towards his. “You… are… perfect,” he whispered, keeping the kisses he punctuated his words with soft so he wouldn’t smudge her makeup.

Arie grinned. “I remember what you did the last time you said that, good sir. Don’t you dare muss my hair this time.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, darling,” Tom assured her. “But I make no promises of keeping it intact once we get home tonight.” He waggled his eyebrows.

Arie playfully smacked his arm. “Simmer down, there.”

“Oh, I shan’t. I’m especially excited for tonight because not only is it our first night as a married couple, but it’ll be our first night spent living together. And we’re going to christen every single room.”

Arie’s eyes flew open and her cheeks flushed with color. “Tom!” She quickly fanned at her face.

“Ehehehe,” Tom laughed as he linked arms with her.

They heard the DJ speaking through the microphone, welcoming everyone to the wedding. As soon as he said their names, Tom and Arie pushed through the swinging door and stepped into view of the guests. Good Day Sunshine by The Beatles began playing as the chorus of cheers filled the room. The couple danced to the beat as they made their way to the table for the wedding party.

Once the song ended, the DJ announced that the food stations were set up and told everyone to form a line. The caterers filled everyone’s plates with the Italian food that Arie and Tom had selected for the dinner.

When everyone was seated, the DJ brought James a microphone for his toast. James stood up and cleared his throat softly.

“May I have everyone’s attention for a moment?” he asked the crowd, and everyone quieted down to listen. “The rest of the Hiddleston clan and I thank you all for joining us on this most amazing day. I would now like to make a toast to the bride and groom.”

Tom wrapped his arm around Arie’s shoulders as they all looked up, awaiting the speech.

James picked up his glass before continuing. “The wait has been long for both of you, longer than it should have been. But sometimes the universe spins us in other directions for a time, and we humans can get rerouted for years. Perhaps there’s no rhyme or reason to it, but I like to think that we all, eventually, end up where we’re supposed to be.” He looked down to see Tom and Diana’s reactions, finding both of them to be laughing softly, Liam joining in shortly after. “And the reason for the laughter from these three is because I ended up saying exactly that to my son in an attempt to calm him down before the ceremony. The kid was so anxious and excited, he kept pacing back and forth. We had to hold him down.”

Everyone laughed as Tom blushed slightly. Arie giggled and kissed her husband’s cheek.

“I’m afraid I didn’t really come up with anything that could beat that,” James joked. “But I’ll wing it for a bit here.” He looked down at the newlyweds. “Tom likes to call Arie’s and his story a ‘fractured fairy tale’ because it wasn’t a path like most people who fall in love follow. They really fell for each other as children, before some of life’s tragedies hit and eventually caused them to lose each other for a time. But a brighter future had already been written in the stars for those two, as they found their way back to each other. Diana and I were thrilled the day Tom brought Arie home because we both had an inkling that there would never be anyone else for either of them.” He raised his glass, and everyone else followed suit. “Here’s to the past, for all that you’ve learned. Here’s to the present, for all that you share. Here’s to the future, for all that you look forward to together. Cheers to Arie and Tom!”

“To Arie and Tom!” the crowd chimed before glasses were clinked and sips were taken.

 

~*~

 

After dinner, the DJ faded out the current music and picked up his microphone.

“At this time, we request that you turn your attention to the dance floor as Tom and Arie share their first dance as husband and wife!”

Everyone clapped as the couple stood and Tom took Arie’s hand, taking her to the dance floor. The main lights faded, bringing the twinkling ones that draped from pillar to pillar by the ceiling into clearer view.

A Thousand Years by Christina Perri began to play, prompting a soft chorus of “aww” from the guests. The couple had spent hours perusing possibilities, wanting to find a song that fit them exactly. As the lyrics began and they started to dance, they realized all over again that it was an impeccable choice. They glided effortlessly across the floor, performing a dance that was choreographed just for them by an instructor from one of the local studios. There was not one dry eye in the place when the song finished.

Diana was called to the dance floor for the mother-son dance next. Arie sat down next to James as the DJ switched over the tracks.

“What song did you pick for this one?” James asked her.

“Oh, I didn’t have a part in this one,” Arie answered. “I told Tom that they could pick it themselves. It was easier that way.”

James looked at Arie, noticing a hint of a forlorn expression. “You seem a bit downhearted.”

Arie winced. “I was hoping it wouldn’t show. I know I don’t get to have the father-daughter song I used to pitifully hope for once upon a time, but I didn’t want Tom to miss out.”

Before James could respond, Loves Me Like A Rock by Paul Simon began. He raised his eyebrows and grinned. Arie began to laugh and clap at the song choice. The crowd cheered as Diana and Tom did their own silly dance moves to the upbeat tune.

When it was over and Tom and Diana were seated, James stood up and held out his hand to Arie. “C’mon, let’s go out there.”

Arie looked confused. “Wait, what?”

“Go, Arie,” Tom whispered, giving her a little nudge.

Arie stood, letting James take her arm and lead her out to the floor. He nodded to the DJ and another Paul Simon tune, Father And Daughter, began.

Arie’s lip trembled. “You picked a song for us?”

James nodded as he guided her to the proper dance position. “I did. I may not be your father, but I do think of you as a daughter, Arie.”

Arie quickly wiped a fallen tear off her cheek. “Thank you for this.”

James led the dance, smirking every time he faced Diana, who was repeatedly dabbing at her eyes through the entire song.

At the song’s end, Arie hugged James. “Thank you… Dad.”

Alas, there were no conveniently hanging branches that James could claim got in his eyes that time.

When Arie pulled away, James walked to the DJ booth, picked up a mic, and faced the teary-eyed crowd.

“I almost picked that ‘mama don’t dance, daddy don’t rock and roll’ song, but as you all previously witnessed, Diana does, in fact, dance.” Everyone laughed, and James decided to make one more remark. “However, the 'daddy don't rock and roll' part rings true,” he added, causing more laughter to ring out from the crowd.

With the special dances finished, the caterers were asked to roll out the beautiful three-tiered cake. The icing was a mint green color, and a brown willow tree pattern wrapped up and around the circumference of the cake. For the topper, the monogram “A&T” was made from wire and attached white sugar leaves.

“Are they going to smash it in each other’s faces?” Liam asked, laughing.

Emily’s eyes went wide. “They’d better not! I spent too long doing that hair and makeup for it to be smudged up with buttercream.”

Arie and Tom cut the cake together, revealing the rainbow colored layers hiding beneath the frosting. They hooked arms and carefully fed each other the first bites, to Emily’s relief… and Liam’s slight disappointment, if he was being honest.

Once everyone finished their piece of cake, the DJ switched the tunes over to the dance playlist that was programmed, and the crowd made their way to the dance floor little by little.

 

~*~

 

The hours flew by as they do when fun is had and before they knew it, it was time for the last song of the night. All of the people stepped off to the side to form a circle around Arie and Tom. While the newlyweds shared their final dance of the night, the crowd swayed in time and sang along with Israel Kamakawiwo’ole’s version of Somewhere Over The Rainbow/What A Wonderful World.

“What a spectacular day,” Tom whispered to Arie, lips brushing against her ear. “Can we do it all again tomorrow?”

Arie giggled. “We’ve been married for about ten hours and you already want to renew our vows?”

Tom smirked. “I think I’ve finally gotten on board with your need to do everything a second time.”

“I knew you’d take to it eventually, Mr. Hiddleston.”

“I’m with you every step of the way, Mrs. Hiddleston.”

“Except for that step right there… nearly trod on my toe, you did.”

Tom gasped, feigning offense. “You dare critique my dancing?” With that, he lifted Arie and spun her around, her laughter ringing out as she held her arms out. When he set her down, he held her tight in his arms and pressed his forehead to hers.

“Shall we head over the rainbow and go home, husband?”

“Home sounds good, my darling wife. But I don’t know about going to the other side of the rainbow. Now that the clouds are far behind us, I think this the perfect side to be on.”

And as the final notes played, Tom slowly dipped his bride, their deep kiss accompanied by one more chorus of cheers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs used:
> 
> A Thousand Years by Christina Perri: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q9ayN39xmsI
> 
> Loves Me Like A Rock by Paul Simon: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h3BJl5Zy7HQ
> 
> Father And Daughter By Paul Simon: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=COQPSoRFdwg
> 
> Somewhere Over The Rainbow/What A Wonderful World by Israel Kamakawiwo'ole: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fahr069-fzE


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We return to our darling couple a few years after their wedding to find that Tom has come home with some news to share with Arie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, readers... if you're still there!
> 
> I can't believe it's been almost a year since I updated this. What started off as needing a little break from the fandom turned into complete inspiration lethargy for months. I hadn't been up to writing due to that, life stresses, etc. My head was not in the right place.
> 
> But enough excuses. I'm not going to be one of those writers who never finishes their stuff. I am eternally grateful for everyone who reads my work, and you all deserve better. So here is a small update that is looooong overdue.
> 
> And as always, happy reading!

_September 2016_

 

“Oh, you’re still here, love? Weren’t you supposed to start work at five?” Tom asked his wife as he hung up his jumper and toed off his shoes.

“No, I start at seven tonight. Later showing,” Arie called out from her place on the couch.

“Right, I forgot about that,” Tom said, shuffling across the carpet and taking a seat next to Arie. He planted a kiss on her cheek before noticing the photo album in her lap. “Did the honeymoon pictures Emily and Liam have been posting set you to reminiscing?” he asked with a chuckle.

“They did,” she replied, nodding. “Barbados and St. Lucia seem nice.”

“But not as nice as our honeymoon, right?”

Arie giggled. “Well, I’m sure every couple feels that way. Want to look through these with me? It’ll be a few minutes before dinner’s ready.”

Tom wrapped an arm around Arie’s waist and held her close as they paged through the photographs from their own honeymoon, fondly remembering the scenic drives through Ireland, the castles they’d seen… and last but not least, the Dark Hedges, their favourite part of the trip.

“I’m glad I decided to splurge on that nice camera before we left,” Tom commented. “Those pictures turned out beautifully.”

Arie closed the book and set it on the coffee table. “They really did… makes me want to go back there sometime.”

Tom smirked. “A trip back there to celebrate a vow renewal at year ten?”

Arie gasped, smile beaming. “It’s a date!” She nuzzled his nose before kissing Tom deeply, breaking away only because the oven timer buzzed from the kitchen. She leaped off the couch and scurried to the kitchen. Tom followed close behind her and retrieved the dishes from the cabinets, taking them to the small dining table.

“Need any more help, Arie?”

“Thanks but no, I’ve got it. Go ahead and sit down,” Arie responded, grabbing the trivet and bringing it along with a pan of lasagna.

“Smells delicious, darling.”

“Good, I’m just happy I managed to not burn it like the last time.”

Tom grinned. “I wasn’t talking about the lasagna.” He gave her a wink.

Arie blushed as she served the food. “Well, if you’re a good boy and you finish all of your dinner, maybe you can have me for dessert when I get home tonight,” she teased, grinning herself when it was Tom’s turn to blush.

“Tease,” Tom tutted.

“Not if I follow through,” Arie remarked as she sat down. “So how did work go today?”

“Pretty good. We received an announcement about a new facility opening in Oxford. Apparently, the building’s half-finished already.”

“Oh, that’s great news, Tom! The old building there was kind of worse for wear, as I remember.”

“Yes, that’s why they’re moving. And the new facility is going to be bigger, so they’ll need more staff, and… I was offered a position there.”

Arie swallowed a bite and put her fork down. “Oh my goodness! So what do they want you to do there? Same job?”

Tom twiddled his thumbs. “No… they want me to… run it, actually.”

Arie gasped. “Really? Oh, Tom!” She reached across the table and grabbed his hand. “That is amazing news! I’m so proud of you!”

“Thank you, sweetheart, but I haven’t accepted the position yet. I told them I needed to discuss it with you first. Taking the job would mean having to move… or commute, which I know isn’t something either of us want to do. So moving it is. That would mean finding a new position for you, and I know how much you love working with Emily.”

“Do you want to accept the job, Tom?” Arie asked.

“Honestly, yes. I really do,” Tom answered. “But I don’t want to take you away from job and home if it’s not something you want.”

Arie smiled. “Where we love is home; home that our feet may leave, but not our hearts,” she quoted. “Besides, we’d really be going back home.”

Tom kissed her hand. “Those are good points. So you’re really okay with this?”

“Absolutely. I’ll miss Emily, but we won’t be far. And I still have some contacts at Oxford University who might be able to help me find a job.”

Tom stood and pulled Arie up on her feet and into his arms. “Thank you, Arie. This means a lot to me. I love you, I love you so much.”

Arie lifted her head and kissed his cheek. “I love you too; you know I’d do anything for you. Congratulations, my love. I’m ever so proud of you.”

“I suppose I should call Mum and Dad to tell them we’ll be taking the house.”

“Yes, let’s do that after dinner. And maybe put them on speaker, knowing how Diana will react. Burst your eardrums, she will!”

Tom laughed. “Good plan,” he concurred before digging into his lasagna.”

 

~*~

 

“Thomas, how are you, my sweet boy? And how is Arie?”

“We’re both good, Mum. Arie’s right here, I’ve got you on speaker.”

“Hello, Arie! So what are you two up to?”

“Well, Mum, the reason we’re calling is to tell you some news. At work today, I was told about a new facility opening up Oxford.”

“Oh yes, I did hear about that. James saw the construction site when he went out to do the shopping the other day. Traffic was a bit heavy so he took an alternate route and ended up passing by there.”

“I was offered a job there, Mum.”

“They want him to run the facility, Diana,” Arie chimed in.

Diana gasped. “Thomas, that’s splendid news! Oh, just wait until I tell your father! Ah, but I suppose I should ask if you’ve accepted it?”

“I haven’t yet, Mum, but I will. I wanted to discuss it with Arie first and then let you know.”

“Well, congratulations, Thomas! Does this mean you’ll be taking the house?”

Tom was barely able to finish his reply of “yes it does” before Diana began cheering loudly. He stretched his arm out further to put distance between the phone and his ears. Arie, who had covered her ears in time, simply laughed as she watched Tom wince.

When the cheering stopped, Tom brought the phone closer again. “Gosh, I thought you’d be happier about this,” he teased.

“Oh, hush,” Diana said.

“So are you still interested in moving here?” Arie asked her.

“We did think about that, but we’ve decided against it. As much as I adore your little house, it would be rather silly to move to London when you two are going to move here,” Diana explained. “James and I want to be closer to you two, so we’ll start searching for a cozy little one story house soon. Did they tell you when you would be starting the new job, Thomas?”

“No, they simply extended the offer and told me we could discuss it further once I accepted the position. Arie and I both have the day off tomorrow, so I’ll bring her with me to work so she can hear all the details at the same time. That way, we can get any questions we both might have answered straight away.”

“Sounds good, you two. I’m proud of you, Thomas, and I’ll speak for your father now and tell you he’s proud of you too. I’ll let him know when he comes in from chopping wood.”

“Thanks, Mum. We’re going to bugger off now since Arie needs to leave for work soon.”

“Alright, my darlings. Love you both!”

“We love you too, Mum. Good night.”

“Bye-bye now.”

Arie looked at the time on the screen when Tom ended the call. “I’d better leave now or I’ll be late!” She rushed off to grab her shoes and purse.

Tom followed her to the door. “Have a good show tonight, my love,” he said before kissing her.

“Thanks, I will. But I hope work goes by quickly tonight. I can’t wait for tomorrow.”

“Nor I, Arie. Tomorrow should be a good day.”


End file.
